Forever
by midnightlibra89
Summary: In danger, with enemies surrounding them; they separated for safety. Warning: graphic, sad, rape, abuse, mpreg, cruelty to Akihito, not for the faint of heart! consenting age in Japan is 13. UNDERAGE! AKIHITO LOSES HIS VIRGINITY!;-) LEMONS quots from the manga, torture of both men and women (cruel torture of women) those who have been reading this will know who is being tourtured
1. Prologue

Golden eyes pierced the dark of the night as they stared down into burning hazel. "You'll always belong to me."

Lips crushed lips in a bruising kiss. A tongue entered an unresisting mouth, seeking out the occupant residing inside, waiting to be dominated. The lips only parted when breathing became necessary. A large hand cupped a soft cheek. The gentleness of that hand be lying the cruelty it was well known to deal, but for him it was always gentle, even when being rough.

"Never forget to whom you belong to."

Another kiss followed, gentler this time, but no less passionate. Gold stared into hazel as hazel stared into gold. Both were filled with the pain of knowing that they would soon be parted. Neither wanted to be parted, but they had no choice and knew it. Foreheads pressed together. "You'll be safe. I will come get you when everything is taken care of."

A gentle kiss was placed upon the forehead of the burning hazel. A whisper of love between the two, then he was gone. "He will be safe."


	2. Prisoner

Chains rattled. It hurt to move, there wasn't a single inch of his body that didn't hurt. He knew not what day it was, he had been there for so long. A shiver stole through his naked body. It was so cold. How long had he been there? He could barely remember his own name. The outside world, just a memory now.

Metal grated on metal as the door to his cell was opened. The light shining through hurt eyes long since used to the dark. A clatter sounded, signaling that food had been delivered. With quick movements, that defied his sore body, he retrieved the tray and shoveled the food into his mouth. He used no eating utensils, as he was given none. His stomach clenched. It had been so long since he had last eaten. He was only ever given enough to prevent him from starving to death.

*VF*

Metal grated on metal. "Gah… it stinks in here." A kick was delivered to his ribs. "Filthy animal." More kicks were rained down upon his body. A hand fisted in his hair, dragging him to his feet. "He wants to see you."

Chains rattled as they were released from the wall. The guard brought his arms to the small of his back and locked together. His ankles were locked closely together with only a small chain between them with barely enough slack to walk. Another chain led from his ankles to his wrists up to his neck were it attached to the tight, thick metal collar that rested there. To the front of the collar the guard attached a leash which was then used to lead him from his dark cell.

He was taken to a room that was highly decorated in very expensive taste. The guard forced him to his knees with his forehead flush against the floor before an enormous desk with gold inlays. He stayed there for two hours, before the man behind the desk rose and approached where he knelt. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Sir." He spoke as loud and clearly as he could. Punishment would result if he failed to satisfy the man before him. A grunt sounded from the man. A kick landed on his side, knocking him over. Guards came forward and dragged him over to a wall where they proceeded to chain him spread eagle, with his back facing away from the wall. A crack sounded. A scream tore through the room. Cracks, screams and leather on flesh was all that could be heard from that room for some time.

A cruel hand yanked his head back by the hair. "Remember your lesson Akihito."

"Yes, father."

"Get him cleaned up. He may participate as part of the family again.


	3. Daily Life

The day was bright and warm as the sun shined down on them. The laughter of a child filled the air, the sound bringing joy to his heart. It was the first time he had heard it in over a year. That was how long he'd been inside that dark, cold cell. A smile spread across his face as little four year old boy ran over to him. Arms widespread, and beaming with an innocence that only one so young could have. Akihito scooped the boy up into his own arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you, Mommy!"

"I missed you too, baby." The boy squrimed and Akihito set him down on the ground. The little boy grabbed his mother's had and pulled him along. Hours passed as the two played. Soon though it was time to return to the house and prepare for the evening meal.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Akihito sat with his eyes downcast. His mother, stepfather, and son ate in the silence. No food sat upon his plate, for he had not been given permission to eat. When the meal was over, it was Akihito's job to clean up. When all was finished, he reported to his stepfather's office. He stood outside the door for ten minutes before being summoned to enter.

Upon entering, Akihito dropped to his knees and crawled over to the desk where his step-father resided. The man was in his mid sixties, and he showed it. The older man's hair was thinning and falling out. Once Akihito reached the desk he stripped out of his clothing. He then reached for the belt around his stepfather's waist. Once it was removed, he presented it to the older man. The man used it to rain blows all over Akihito's body. Akihito held back cries of pain. The older man left not a spot on Akihito's body untouched. Not even his feet and hands had been spared. Clothes rustled, then a weight was barring down on him. Akihito fought back a scream. He will not give that man the satisfaction of hearing his sobs nor will he shed tears for him. Akihito distanced himself from what was happening to his body by thinking about his two most beloved people.

Thoughts of Asami brought more pain though. To know that another person was... to feel another person inside him the same way Asami had been inside him… it made him hate himself. He felt so dirty. That he was the lowest person on Earth. Unworthy of the love he had been given, and unworthy of loving others in return. There had been a time when he would have fought, but now he just accepted his fate. There was no way to escape. Defiance was met with harsh punishments. He had been beaten down by physical, mental, and verbal means. As well by the knowledge that he had to protect both his son and Asami.

He was no longer the cheeky brat he used to be.

*VF*

Golden eyes stared out at him from the photograph. Though they failed to compare to the real version, they still managed to pierce him to his very soul. It had been five long years since he had last gazed into those soul piercing golden eyes in person. Now he never will again. 'No he MUST not think like that! I WILL see him again!' Akihito repeated those words over and over again inside his head. He was always careful to not speak out loud because you never knew where ears might be listing. Or eyes watching for that matter. He stared at the photograph again. It was the only one he had. All the others had been left in Asami's penthouse. 'I wonder what he would think if he could see me now? What would he think of me if he knew how I've lived these last five years. How would he react if he knew about the child I gave birth to?'

His mother and stepfather had tried many times to find out who the gather was, but Akihito would never tell. Once he had gotten tired of asking nicely, his stepfather had started physically abuse him. At first it was just slaps, but it soon became worse. Once Akihito had nearly miscarried due to a severe beating, but still Akihito held out. Even now, he still won't tell. He would never betray the one who gave him everything and was half of what was his everything. Asami had once told Akihito that "What I give to you is your everything Akihito"

The sound of locks sliding free had Akihito shoving the photo into a little whole in the wall next to his pallet. "Get up and get ready, we have guests tonight." The door slammed closed and the locks slid back into place. Moving carefully, Akihito made his way to what acted as his bathroom. A toilet/sink that could be found in jail cells sat in a corner next to that was a little stall where he stood as ice cold water cascaded down his body from a hole in the ceiling that served as his shower. It was better then the cell at least. Once he was cleaned to his stepfather's expectations, he dressed in the only nice clothes he had. The rest of his clothes couldn't even qualify as ratty, there so bad.

*VF*

Their guests consisted of five men all well off into their golden years. None of them had aged well. All were well off, having made good investments, business deals, and good connections. They also came from old money. These five men along with his stepfather were some of Japan's most important men. They were also a bunch of old, perverted bastards.

Whenever guests came it was Akihito's job to prepare and serve the meal, poor drinks. He was also to allow wondering hands in places he did not want them on his body. He often found himself sitting in their laps. Around midnight their little party moved into a room located near his cell. This room was worse then the cell and Akihito hated it, but he knew enough to not resist. Guards stripped Akihito of his clothing and chained him in the middle of the room with his legs together and his arms above his head. He was raised by his arms till his toes barely brushed the floor. His stepfather and his five guests circled Akihito. Whips in their hands.

*SOME MAY WISH TO SKIP THIS PART*

Some of the whips stung his flesh, others bit deep and would leave scars. When they had tired of whipping him, he was lowered to the ground until he rested on his knees with his arms still chained above him. A fist landed on his cheek. Hard. A foot to his ribs. A belt to his back. On and on the beating went. He was nearly unconscious by the time they finished. The older men stripped while a guard positioned Akihito, so that Akihito's arms were cuffed at the small of his back, face flush with the floor, his collar chained to the floor to keep him in place. His legs were shoved till his ass was high in the air and spread far apart. Hiss hole and genitals were completely on display. Akihito choked back a scream as as one of the men shoved their dick into his unprepared body. Taunts and degrading names filled the air as the men took turns grunting above him.

*YOU CAN LOOK NOW*

Akihito woke at ten when a guard roughly pulled him from his little pallet. After he had lost conciseness, guards had dragged him from the room to wash him and attend his wounds. The guard that woke him helped him to wash and redress his wounds again. As Akihito dressed, he took care to protect his clothes from being ruined by the blood dripping between his legs. Once dressed, Akihito set about his chores. It mattered not how late guests stayed or how sore his body was, Akihito was never allowed to rest past the time set for him to get up and start his chores. To do so would mean he was skipping out on his chores. Hence the three hours of sleep he had gotten. Laughter from his son would periodicly pierce the air, bringing happiness to Akihito's sad heart. Akihito was rarely allowed to see his son and spend time with him. It was best to not fight to see him in order to keep the little boy safe. His stepfather could easily turn on the boy. Akihito would make sure that never happens. He had no wish to chance losing him again.

Akihito remembered the day he had announced that he was with child. It had not gone over well. The pregnancy was unplanned and he was only fifteen to boot. Refusing to tell who the father was made things worse, but he had to protect Asami. Many people were jealous of Asami's business. Both legal and illegal. Akihito also knew that his mother and stepfather were both power and money hungry. They would try to take Asami for everything he had, that was why he never told them about Asami. In the end Asami does not know about their son.

*VF*

Akihito knelt before the desk. "You did well last night, Akihito. Sadly its not enough. We need more. My guests are no longer satisfied with just you. Your getting to old. Hmm… what can we do?" A smile appeared on the older man's face, sending a shiver down Akihito's back.


	4. Fighting Back

A grin crossed the older man's face, sending a shiver of fear down Akihito's back. Nothing good ever came from that grin. "Perhaps a little mother/son action action is what we need. Hmm…that look on your face says no."

Akihito pushed aside his fear of the man before him and stood. With narrowed eyes, he spoke. "Don't touch my son! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON! AND DONT YOU DARE HAND HIM OVER TO YOUR PERVERTED FRIENDS!"

A smack sounded in the room. The side of Akihito"s face bloomed an angry red. Normally this would make Akihito back down, but not this time. No this time he would not back down and let this man who dared to call himself Akihito's father, have what he wanted. The only reason he did what this vile man wanted was to protect the ones he loved. It seems that all of that would end today.

"I see there is still some defiance in you still. We'll have to fix that." He moved to strike Akihito again, but the boy dodged and landed a punch of his own to the man's face instead. A fight ensued, it was the first time in long while, that Akihito had fought back like this, and he was going to make it count. The fight was soon over as guards were finally able to pull Akihito away from his stepfather. Akihito grained as he took in his stepfather's face. He had landed more hits then the older man, and it showed.

The grin did not fade once while his stepfather's guards beat the shit out of him. This enraged the older man, and he decided to teach Akihito a lesson the boy would never forget. The man sat back behind his desk, smoking a very expensive cigar. Akihito was chained in place so he could stare into his stepfather's eyes while the guards took turns inside his body. It was the first time the guards had been allowed to touch the boy in this manner, and they chose to enjoy it to the full extent. They allowed Akihito no rest. When he passed out, they would throw water on him and start again. Eventually Akihito could no longer be woken. That didn't stop them.

When he finally woke again, he was still chained in the same place, and covered in blood and things best not mentioned. His stepfather's words rang out in the room. "That will teach you, you little whore! And Akihito…. Starting next month, your little boy will be a whore too!" Vile laughter filled the air.

*VF*

"Mom, please, I need your help!"

"No."

"But mom, he's going to hurt him!"

"Your father would never do such a thing."

"Starting next month, he said."

A sigh escaped his mother. "Akihito, I know you don't like your father, but to make up these lies about him…. I just don't know what to do with you anymore. First, pregnant at fifteen, a mother at sixteen, you refuse to tell us who the father is. Your father is probably right about you not even knowing who the father is."

"Mom, look at me! The guards did this, on his orders!"

"Really, Akihito? The guards? The guards are good men. Please Akihito, if your going to whore around, leave them alone. They needn't be contaminated by the likes of you.". Tears flowed as Akihito watched his mother leave the kitchen. "How can she not believe me?" The words coming from his mother hurt. He felt so betrayed. This was the one person who was always supposed to love and protect him. With a final angry swipe, Akihito hardened his resolve.

Akihito made his way to the library on the pretence that he was going to clean it. Once inside he checked to make sure no one was inside then locked the door. He made his way to the lone computer in the room, located in a corner on a desk. Fear slithered down his spine. He was not allowed to use the computer.

Finding the information he wanted was more difficult then he thought it would be. There was very little to be found. This wasn't to shocking. After what happened, precautions would have been put in place. What little he did find though… broke his heart. He shouldn't be surprised. Akihito decided on a different course. Twenty minutes latter, he had everything he needed.

*VF*

"I didn't believe my secretary when she told me That it was you."

"I'm not surprised. My contacting you must have shocked you."

"You could say that. So what is it that you need?"

"I need your help."

"Mine?"

"Your the only one that can."

"You wouldn't need it if you hadn't pushed him away."

"I didn't have a choice! I thought it was for the best! To protect them both!" Akihito sighed then pulled a document from his jacket. "Please Kuroda-san." He stood then and walked over to a table where a little dark haired boy sat. When both returned to the table, D.A. Kuroda Shinji, sat with a stupefied look upon his face. The man stared at Akihito, the document, back to Akihito,then down at the boy who stood slightly behind Akihito's legs.

"Akihito-kun, what, what is this?"

*VF*

Kuroda sat and thought about his two unexpected house guests. He was still reeling from everything he had learned earlier that evening. He looked at the clock. Last night would be more accurate. He took a sip of the drink he held. Kuroda had no idea how to broach the subject of his house guests with the man he was about to call. For the last four years, a lot of pain and anger had been felt. No one had expected Akihito to say he didn't want to come back. It had been shocking. Kuroda, had wanted to go and drag the boy back, but he had been made to stay away. No one could understand why Akihito had been allowed to go. That went agenst what was promised and the very nature of the man who made said promise. Knowing some of the truth now, Kuroda regretted the anger and the pain. From what he saw while talking to Akihito, no one had suffered more then him. Unable to look anyone in the eye, the flinches, the constantly looking over his shoulder. Kuroda had recognized those signs. Akihito had spent the last few years being severely abused. Just how many of those years, Kuroda didn't know. Akihito hadn't mentioned any such things, but he hadn't needed too.

Kuroda sighed, things will be far more painful then before when facts are known. Akihito will end up being hurt the most, though Kuroda hoped things will turn out happily for him. Everything is so fucked up.

"Its me. I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible. There's something you need to know…and see. Bring no one other than Kei and Kazumi."

"Shinji, do you know what time it is?" A woman moaned in the background, making Kuroda cringe.

"Just fucking get here!". Kuroda slammed the phone down.

*VF*

An hour later, Kuroda found himself pouring drinks for the three men who now sat, looking none to happy to be there. "So what the hell is this about, Shinji? It had better be good to pull me from work."

"You weren't at work, and we all know it. You were banging that bitch you call a wife."

"Well I got to get an heir somehow." The man smirked. "You should try getting one, Shinji."

"You have no need to worry about that. Especially with that bitch." Kuroda stood and walked to where he'd left his jacket. Pulling out the document Akihito had given him, he looked back at the other three men and smilled. He tossed the document to the man in the middle and watched the confusion and shock wash over his face. "It seems that you already have an heir, Ryuichi!"

"This isn't funny, Shinji! Why the hell is Akihito listed on a birth certificate as a mother?!"

"It was a mistake to walk away four years ago. You should have brought Akihito back."

"He didn't want to come back!" Asami stood, agitation showing through out his body. "Don't you think I wanted to drag him back?! I wanted to bring him back, but he was scared. With all that happened, I couldn't blame him for not wanting to. He didn't feel safe with me, in my world. He didn't think I could protect him…". Tears streamed down from his elder brother's eyes. Shinji pulled him close., and rubbed his back.

"No, Ryuichi, that's not true. He did want to come back. Akihito both loved and trusted you. You know he'd never been afraid of danger, he's such an adrenaline junkie.". Kuroda pulled back and looked up into the glistening golden eyes. "I don't know everything, but I do know that he wanted to come back."

"How do you know all this, Shinji?"

"I met with him late last night. Yesterday I got a call at my office from him."

"Why didn't you you tell me sooner?! You should have called me and told me that you were meeting him! I would have gone with you!"

"He didn't want you to know. He doesn't know that I've called called you. Ryu… things aren't good. I don't know all that has gone on over the last five years, but it wasn't good. He didn't say much, nothing about what happened to him. He told me that he pushed you away in order to protect you…"

"Protect me?"

"Yes. He wanted to protect both you and your son."

Asami sat, disbelief evident on his face. He picked up the birth certificate. "I have a son? I have a son. He'd be four now." He looked up at the other men in the room. "Akihito was pregnant when we separated. Oh god… that's why. My world, Akihito wouldn't–"

"No! Not coming back had nothing to do with your world. Ryu, the reason Akihito came to me is because he wants you to be with your son. If your willing, he wants you to take your son home with you."

"Then why didn't he come to me?"

"He couldn't find any personal contact for you, and all the business information he found wouldn't be high enough to get to you. So he turned to me, knowing I'd be able to contact you."

"Where are they now?"

"Here, but Ryuichi, about Akihito…"

"What about him?"


	5. Pickpocket

Pickpocketing was the name of the game, and he was the king of it. No one was safe from him, as all were far game. He grinned as he watched the three well dressed men coming towards where he stood waiting. Judging by the expensive clothes they wore, they would be a sweet score. Especially the one in the three piece suit. Is that Armani? His grin widened. This was going to be so easy. The rich spent so much time believing they were above everyone else, that they never noticed those like him.

Moving in such a way as to make his leg give out, he successfully careened his body into that of the giant blond man. Bowing apologetically and apologizing, he successfully removed the man's wallet and watch. Moving away he bumped into the dark haired man with the glasses. He was successful with that score too. He held back a grin. So easy! He looked at the third man. He was sure to be a good score, but it would be best not tempt fate by being greedy. Sadly luck was not on his side as his lag gave a painful twinge and he fell face first on the ground.

Or he would have, if not for the strong hands that caught him. He looked up to see the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The beautiful eyed man tried to help him stand, but his leg was in agony, and when the boy applied pressure to stand, all he could do was scream. Oh, his leg was angry for the move he pulled and had chosen now to make him pay for it.

"Is there something wrong with your leg?" A deep voice asked. It was so rich and deep that the boy wished he could just drown in it. Unable to speak, he just shook his head. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Again the boy just shook his head no. After a few minutes, the pain calmed, and he was able to stand on his own without screaming.

No one was safe. Not even those who were kind and helped him. A hand grabbed ahold of his. "I think your much too young too be coming on too someone in such a matter." The boy could feel heat pooling in his cheeks. He hadn't been careful enough, and the man felt him grabbing for his wallet, though the man mistook it for the boy grabbing for his ass instead. The larger hand squeezed his much smaller one gently. "How old are you?"

"Thir– thirteen."

"Just legal then. I would have guessed you were younger though. Perhaps twelve or even ten. What's your name?"

"T- T- Takaba… Aki- Akihito." He mumbled out.

The man smiled. It was absolutely breath taking. "Well, Akihito-kun, I am Asami Ryuichi. It is a pleasure to met you." He bowed gracefully.

Akihito withdrew his hand quickly, leaving behind the wallet that had almost been his. "I-I have to go now." He turned and ran as best he could given his leg. Behind he could hear the man with beautiful eyes rich laughter.

*VF*

"Sir?"

Asami continued to laugh as he watched the young boy limp off. Akihito-kun was an interesting lad. He hoped to see him again. No, he would see him again. He'd make sure of it. He turned to the other two men with him. "By any chance, do either of you have the time?" He smirked as he watched Kirishima and Suoh look at their wrists in order to check the time on watches that were no longer there. "Perhaps you two should also check your pockets too." His smirk grew as he watched realization dawn on them.

"Sir?"

"It seems that we were just the victims of a pickpocket."

"Then it was all just an act then?"

"No. Just the first two trips, when he bumped into you two. That third one was quite real. It seems our cute little pickpocket has a bad leg."


	6. Beginnings

"Sir, I have the information that you requested."

Asami looked up from the piles of paperwork before him, Kirishima's words completely taken control of his attention. A smile and a look of complete interest on his face. Kirishima stepped forward and placed an ugly yellow folder on Asami's desk. Asami picked up the folder, it wasn't very thick. Inside he found a mere five pages and a photo. "Report."

"Takaba Akihito, born May fifth. Father: Takaba Wataru, deceased three years, car accident. Occupation: he was a photojournalist. Mother: Ito Aiya, formally Takaba Aiya, remarried two years ago to an Ito Isi. Occupation: none. Stepfather: Ito Isi, no former marriage. Occupation: president of a very prestigious real estate company. Ito has connections in politics and comes from a well established family. Takaba Akihito has no siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents.

"The mother and stepfather live in Ito's family home, in the country. Takaba-kun is listed as not living at home, but in a 1K. He moved in just before the new school year. The apartment is not located in the best of sections of the city. The boy is attending a public junior high school. Though the year only started a little over a month ago, he has already missed quite a lot of days. Surprisingly his grades do not seem to have suffered, though it is still quite early in the year.

"He has quite the record as well. Stolen cars. Pickpocketing. Shoplifting. Street fights. Skipping school. Breaking and entering. Resisting arrest. Assaulting policemen. Possession. Possession with intent to sell. Theft. Before the marriage, he was actually a well behaved child. It's actually quite shocking the change in the boy's behaviour."

"Yes. Any sign of abuse?"

"No, none that we can tell. Though he does seem to be prone to accidents. Broken arm, fingers, a leg once. Some of these are six years old."

"What about his leg?"

"The boy was born with a deformed leg."

Asami stood and turned to lean with his head against the window. A cigarette hanging from his lips. It was not what he had been expecting. The boy's arrest record… it was far longer and contained things he had not believed possible for one so young and cute. He turned and picked up the photograph. It showed a cute thirteen year old boy, with blond hair, burning hazel eyes and a bright smile. He really was a cutie. It just didn't fit together. "What about friends?"

"None, sir. The boy is a complete loner."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Outside the building, most likely. He is often seen outside Sion; taking photos of the building, the guards, guests, people walking by, cars, birds… you."Asami smiled, greatly pleased, with Akihito's attention.

"Sir the boy has been pickpocketing our guests and even the guards."

Asami smirked. "Seems some punishment is in order."

*VF*

He sat outside Sion, camera in hand taking photos of all that captured his attention. He had been surprised a week earlier when he'd been going through the wallets he'd lifted off the blond giant and glasses guys. After finding the security passes, he had tried to use them to get into the very exclusive club. Sadly they had been deactivated. What had really surprised him though, was what he found when looking up the name, Asami Ryuichi. Turns out the handsome man with the golden eyes, didn't work for Sion, but was actually the man who built and ran it.

Asami Ryuichi, age twenty five; owner of multiple clubs, hotels, restaurants, and hospitals. At age eighteen Asami Ryuichi opened club Sion, it was instantly popular… with the upper class. No lower class allowed. By twenty two he owned multiple clubs, some open to the lower classes. They were insanely popular. By twenty four he owed multiple hotels and was a multi millionaire. Now at twenty five, the man owned almost all of Japan and was a multi billionaire. He had connections everywhere; politics, police, foreign countries… you name it and Asami Ryuichi was more then likely connected to it. How one so young managed all this, no one new. He just had the magical touch.

Asami Ryuichi was popular and well loved by the media, they never said anything bad about him. He was the star of the upper class. Never without a woman on his arm. Many had tried to marry their daughters off to him, none were successful. There were some rumours that floated around about the golden eyed man. These, Akihito found very interesting. Some said that the reason nothing bad about Asami appeared in the media was because he owned it all. Akihito didn't find any evidence of this in his research of the man. Some rumours stated that the reason he refused to marry was because he was gay. Sense he was always seen with women, Akihito didn't buy it. Though Asami could be bi.

The rumours Akihito found most interesting though, were the ones that stated that not all of Asami Ryuichi's business was legal. Apparently some of the man's connections were in the underground world. He was in bed with the yakuza, was supposedly a yakuza himself. A top notch one, a boss. They say that not only was on top in the business world and society, but that he was also the kingpin of the underground. "Bad man", Akihito giggled to himself.

Though having learned all this, it was not enough for Akihito. No he needed to know more about the man with the golden eyes. So as it grew darker and darker, Akihito never left. He would stay until Asami left, because tonight was the night that he would learn where Asami Ryuichi lived. That was the only thing Akihito had not been able to find. He had tried to follow, but the man rarely went home. It was like he never slept.

*VF*

Keeping up with the limo was hard work. Akihito pumped his legs as best he could, his bad leg protesting the whole time. The pain didn't matter to him, only Asami did. Finally the limo stopped at an upscale high rise. Stopping, he stashed his bike behind some trees. Carefully, he moved closer to the entrance, making sure to stay to the shadows. He wasn't careful enough though, as two men approached him. With strong hands they grabbed him. He tried to fight back. One placed a funny smelling cloth over his face. His mind grew fuzzy and soon he was unconscious.

*VF*

He cradled the young boy to his chest as he bid good night to Kirishima and Suoh, and went in to his penthouse apartment. He carried the boy into the master bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. He looked over the boy as he removed his coat, suit jacket, tie, and vest. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the few top buttons, before approaching the young boy. He sat next to him, brushed back the soft blond locks. This innocent looking boy… what drove him to do the things listed in his record? Asami was not a naive man. He knew not to judge others by appearance. Yet this boy screamed innocent.

He stood and removed the kid's clothing. Once the boy lay naked before him, he examined the boy. He was lean, long of limb. He would make a good track runner. Well he would have if not for the misshapen leg. The boy's left leg twisted in an unnatural way. It was a mystery how the boy managed to walk at all. Sympathy tugged at Asami's heart at the site, but he ruthlessly shoved it away. Takaba Akihito had been stealing from the guests of his club and his workers. Asami could not let that go unpunished. He smirked. 'Yes Akihito needs to be punished.' He left the room to run water in the tub.

Once filled, he carried the naked boy into the master bath and set him in the warm water filling the tub. He smiled to himself, knowing the boy would be angry and embarrassed when he learned that Asami had bathed him. He would be even more so, when he realized just how through that bathing was. Asami found himself laughing again.

*VF*

He slowly opened his eyes. He was on a bed in strange room. The room he was in was dimly lit and warm. The bed he laid upon was large and soft. The blankets and sheets were the softest he had ever felt, high quality. Someone had placed his bad leg up on a pillow with ice around it. He shuddered at the sight. How he hated that leg. If he could he'd just cut it off and be done with it. Hearing a sound, he turned, eyes widening at the sight that greeted them. What had appeared to be part of a wall was actually a door.

"So you're finally awake, Akihito-kun."

"Asa-Asami?"

The golden eyed man smirked. "Yes, it's me." He walked over and sat down next to Akihito. "How does your leg feel? It was swollen so I put it up and packed it with ice. Does your leg hurt?"

"A-a little. Th-thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Just accept the kindness, Akihito-kun."

"Where are my things?"

"Don't worry, I have placed all your things in my spare room. They are safe. I had to toss the clothes you were wearing, though."

Akihito's eyes widened, and he looked down at himself, to find that he was in fact not wearing his own clothing. Instead he wore a soft and very, very large dress shirt. Asami's? "What the hell?!" Akihito screamed. 'Oh Kami-sama, this man has seen me naked!' He was so embarrassed.

"Well you couldn't possibly were those dirty clothes after your bath."

"W- w- what bath?"

"The one I had to help you with, while you were unconscious." He stared down at Akihito. The look was all sorts of sexual, but Akihito wasn't bothered. He was every bit as interested in this man as this man seemed to be in him. The thought of this man seeing him naked… Akihito felt heat bloom in his cheeks. He felt the blush deepen and spread when he thought about this handsome man's hands touching him all over his naked body. He felt his lower half stir. The blush deepened even more. Asami brushed the soft blond hair back from Akihito's face. "Akihito-kun, I heard that you have been up to something naughty recently."

"N- naughty?"

"Yes, naughty. Right outside my club, Sion. Want to tell me about it?"

"I- I d- don't know w- what you're talking ab- about." Akihito backed away from Asami as best he could given his leg. Asami looked at him with amusement in his golden eyes. The man leaned over the boy, placing a hand on either side of the younger's head.

"Akihito-kun, I know that you've been hanging around my club, Sion. I'm not upset about that. I also know, that you have been pickpocketing the guests at Sion, and my workers. That is not something I will tolerate, Akihito-kun."

"N- n- no, I wasn't. I didnt do what you're saying I did."

"Lying will only get you more punishment, Akihito-kun."

"Pun- punishment?"

"Yes, you've been naughty, and naughty boys have to be punished." Asami straitened up, and gently pulled the boy across his lap. Akihito squirmed, but Asami held him with a firm hand on his back. He slowly pushed the shirt up, revealing the cute rounded ass hidden beneath. He gently caressed the cute little cheeks. "Are you sure you have nothing you want to confess?"

"No, because I haven't done anything!"

"You really are a naughty boy, Akihito-kun"

He did know which one was worse. The sound or the sting. _THE STING!_ He decided a moment later as Asami's hand came down on his behind a second time. A high pitch yelp fell from his mouth. "Please, no more."

A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back end. Asami let out a small chuckle. "This is just the warm up."

"W- warm up?" There was no reply, just Asami's hand coming down on his ass again. The blows were harder this time, the sting more intense. Asami gave him no mercy. Soon tears were running down his cheeks and he was pleading for Asami to stop.

"Are you ready to confess then?"

"Y- yes. Its true, I've been hanging out in front of your club, Sion."

Five blows were delivered swiftly to his throbbing behind. "That's not what your in trouble for."

"I'm sorry." He sobbed out.

"For what Akihito?"

"F- for pic–." He hiccupped a sob. "I'm sorry f- for pickpocketing those who went to your club and those who worked for you. I'm s- sorry." He sniffed. A hand ran through his hair.

"Good boy. Is there anything else?"

Akihito turned a little so that he could look Asami in the eye. " I'm sorry that I lied too you about it."

Asami smiled down at him. "Good boy, good boy. I accept your apology, Akihito." He laid the boy gentle down on the bed. He slowly pushed the boy's shirt up until his little pink nipples were exposed to his gaze. Akihito stared up at him with tear streaked eyes filled with questions. Asami rubbed the little buds with the pads of his thumb. Slowly Asami leaned foreward and took a pink bud in his mouth. He licked, nibbled, and sucked until the numb was painfully tight and hard. He treated it's twin to the same loving care.

Asami made his way down the torso before him. He stopped at the little bellybutton and dipped his tongue in, makeing Akihito giggle at the sensation. Moving on, Asami made his way to Akihito's hip bones. He kissed, nibbled, and licked all down Akihito's legs and ankles. Paying special attention to the boy's bad leg. Asami watched Akihito's eyes widen as he took the boy's toes into his mouth.

Asami kissed his way back up the boy's legs. He took the small cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Akihito's precum tickeled his taste buds. The boy's taste was so sweet, and though Asami hates sweets, he could easily get addicted to it. No, he would never be able to get enough of it. Asami placed Akihito's bad leg on his shoulder as he pulled away and made his way lower to the small balls nestled below. A shudder went through Akihito when Asami took them into his mouth.

Asami stood and made his way over to a wall. He pushed on a panel and out popped a drawer. Asami removed to items, closed the drawer, then made his way back to the sexy little boy upon the bed. Laying down between Akihito's legs again and began to lick and nibble the creese between his thigh and pelvic. He moved on to the dripping hard cock just begging for attention. Akihito's breath hitched. Giving a dirty smirk, Asami threw the boy's leg over his shoulder again, then buried his face between those plump round cheeks.

Slowly he licked the boy from tailbone to balls, then back again. Gently pushing against the tightly closed hole hidden there. Akihito's face was completely red from a mix of embarrassment and sexual arousal. His eyes were tightly closed, but widened when Asami's tongue made its way inside. " No please. Asa- Asa- Asamiiiii!" Cum splashed across the boy's chest, neck and face. Giving a ruthless chuckle, Asami continued to tongue the boy's hole with roughly. A scream tore from Akihito's throat as another orgasm took him. Asami pulled away and ran soothing hands and lips along Akihito's body and face.

"Wh- why, Asami, in- in a pla- place like that?"

"Mmm… because it tastes good."

"B- b- b- but i- its dirty there!"

"No its not. I did bath you after all."

"Wha- what?"

"When I gave you a bath earlier, I washed you down there, as well. I was quite through."

The boy blushed so hard, Asami was worried that blood vessels would burst. Amused, Asami kissed the boy then licked some of the cum off his face. Shocked, the boy reached up to touch were he was licked, encountering the rest of the cum there. "W- what is this?

"Have you never seen cum before, Akihito?"

"C- cum?"

"Akihito, have you never had an orgasm before?" At the boy's confused look, Asami smirked. This boy was so cute. "An orgasm is what just happened to you. All that pleasure, the cum coming out of you. Have you ever experienced that before?" The boy shook his head. "Akihito what do you know about sex?"

"S- s- s- sex? I- I…" The boy blushed even harder. Ahh… so innocent. "I know tha- that boys get ha-hard down there. And that we get w- with girls to make baby's."

"Yes that's true, but sex can be had for other reasons to Akihito. Like for pleasure. Tell me, Akihito, have you ever been hard down there before today?" The boy nodded. "When?"

"The d- day we- we met, and whenever I thi- think about y- y- you." Asami pounced on the boy, devouring the boys mouth, hands roaming; pinching; teasing; caressing. A well lubed finger made it's way to Akihito's hole. Softly, it probed until finding it's way inside. Finding the boy's prostate, Asami soon had the boy hard again.

"You know Akihito, I wouldn't mind making a baby with you."

A second finger joined the first, widening the tight hole. A whimper escaped Akihito. Asami worked a third finger in. The boy whimpered in earnest now. "Shhh… it's alright, Akihito." Asami added a little more lube, he would be gentle this time. After all it was his boy's first time.

Asami worked his pants down, freeing the aching erection locked away inside. He adjusted Akihito, so that his bad leg was supported by the pillows and wouldn't be able to move easily. Even now it was swollen from their activities.

He tilted Akihito's hips and shoved some pillows under them, to keep the boy in position. One hand cupped Akihito's head the other moved to Asami's cock, to help guide it into the boy. "No, please. It hurts."

"Shhh…. It's okay, Akihito. It'll only hurt for a little bit. This is your first time, Akihito, and first times always hurt." He brushed the sweat soaked hair back. Asami kissed Akihito to distract the boy from having his body invaded by Asami's not so small cock. Asami didn't tell Akihito, but Asami's size was the another reason it hurt. Knowing that would only freak the boy out

Akihito whimpered again. "It hurts! No! Get it out!"

"Take a look…. Right to the hilt."

"It's too thick… Asami!"

Asami held still, letting the boy to adjust to the sensation of having his tight little ass filled. He placed soft kisses, touched gently, pinched, and bit. When Akihito's body relaxed beneath him, he gave a few experimental thrusts. Akihito moaned with pleasure. "How does it feel, Akihito?"

"G- g- good…"

Asami held back no more. He plowed into the boy with all his strength. It only took a few thrusts before the boy was cuming hard all over himself again. Still, Asami did not slow or gentle his thirsts. He brought Akihito to orgasm after orgasm until the boy was on the verge of passing out. Then and only then, did Asami allow himself his own release.

Careful not to move in a way that might hurt the boy, Asami reached for the two items he had retrieved earlier. The bottle of lube and an anal plug about the same size as Asami. Quickly, he lubed the plug then placed it just beneath where his cock penetrated the boy. Gently he pulled free and replaced his cock with the plug. He then carried the boy out of the secret room and into the master bath.

Once the boy was clean, sans the boy's insides; no his cum would stay inside Akihito, marking the boy as his; he placed the boy in the master bed, then went to shower himself. Asami climbed into the bed naked and tugged the equally naked boy to rest atop his chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy then promptly fell asleep.

*VF*

"What is all this?"

"Your stuff"

"I know that! What I meant was, what is it doing here?"

"I had it brought here."

"Why?"

"Because you live here now."

"Since when?!"

"Since I decided that you would."

"Why would you decide such a thing?!"

"Because you are mine." Asami tapped the anal plug that was still inside Akihito. "Just like all that cum in you says."

"You perverted bastard!"

"What a naughty mouth you have Akihito. I believe that it should be punished. Open up Akihito." Asami stood and pressed down on Akihito's shoulders until the boy knelt. "Time to fill that mouth of yours with something other than naughty words."


	7. Reunions and First Meetings

Loud voices crept in, stealing him away from his restless and nightmare filled slumber. He tried to ignore the voices, but they wouldn't let him. Suddenly the door to the room in which he lay flew open. Light spilled in, casting the figure standing in the doorway to be cast all in shadow. Fear gripped him. He was going to die, there was no escaping it this time. He backed away from the shadowed figure, curling into a ball in the hope he would not be seen. "Akihito…" The voice was just a gentle whisper. Barely able to be heard in the silent room. Yet to him, it was like a whip falling against his bare skin. A whimper fell from his mouth. The bed he laid on sagged as a weight settled on it. "Akihito…" A gentle hand caressed his face. "Look at me Akihito."

Akihito shook his head, he was too frightened. He didn't want to see the blow when it came, he never did. Tears streamed down his face. "I- 'm s- sor- ry. I'm sorry."

Strong hands pulled him up onto lap. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him tightly, as a hand pressed his head into a neck. A familiar scent travelled up to him. "Shhh…. Its okay. There's no need to apologize. You are here now, were together. Shhh…"

"Asa… mi?!"

"Well, yeah. Who else would it be?"

Akihito sobbed and threw his arms around the man. "Asami…Asami…Asami…Asami…"

Asami held his little beloved angel tightly to his chest. He couldn't believe that Akihito was back in his arms. He thought he would never see him again. Asami felt tears running down his cheeks and chuckled to himself. There were many who had wanted to see Asami Ryuichi fall to his knees and cry, but Akihito was the only one to have accomplished such a thing. Yet the boy had never once chosen to use it agents him. Asami's shirt was becoming surprisingly wet, but he didn't mind Akihito's tears.

"Mommy?" A young voice called out, and Asami looked up to see a small child with dark hair and golden eyes. It was as if Asami was looking at himself when he just a small boy. With just this one sight, he knew that he was looking at his son. Asami reached out and caressed the dark hair. Things finally hit him, he Asami Ryuichi, businessman, king pin yakuza, the one with the golden touch, had a son. A son birthed to him by Akihito. Akihito, his angel. His innocent little angel.

The boy looked up, eyes wide. "Mommy?" The boy moved to sit in his mother's lap, then tugged on a coat sleeve. "It's him. The Man from your photo." The boy reached into a pocket of his mother's coat. When he withdrew, a picture was in his hand, he held it up for Akihito to see. "See, Mommy. It's him." The boy looked over at him and skilled a blinding smile. "Hello, Daddy!" The boy threw himself at Asami and squeezed him tight. Asami didn't hold back either as held the boy just tight as he had Akihito.

"Hello, Ryuji. "

"You know my name?! You know 'bout me?! Mommy, Mommy! Daddy, knows me!"

Akihito gazed at them with fondness in his eyes. "Yes, I see that!"

Tears still fell from Akihito's eyes. The boy noticed and a deep concern filled his little golden eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong?" The boy looked back at Asami, and this time there were no smiles for him. All that was there was a look of anger and distrust. Asami couldn't understand the change in the boy. "Mommy?"

"There's nothing wrong, baby. Mommy's just really happy right now. These are happy tears." Akihito picked the boy up and hugged him tight. "I'm just happy, baby."

"Oh. All right." The boy looked back at Asami, once again all smiles. He picked up the photo and showed it to Asami. "Mommy would always show me this picture and tell me stories about you. Mommy would tell me about how much you two loved each other, and about your life together. He told me about Uncle Shinji, Uncle Kazumi, Uncle Kei, Uncle Kou, and Uncle Takato."

As he listened, Asami stared at the photo. He remembered it and the night it had been taken. It had been the most wonderful night of his life. He could remember the way Akihito had shyly looked up at him as he had confessed the love he felt for the boy. The blush that had graced Akihito's face as the boy confessed his own love for Asami. The love they had made that night…. Afterwards, Asami had watched as the boy had crawled from the bed to walk on wobbly legs to his darkroom. He returned shortly after with a camera in hand. Akihito had crawled back into bed and snuggled back into Asami. Once all snuggled in, the boy clicked away. A few days later, Akihito had given him a copy of this photo. To this day the photo still sat on his desk at work. Akihito had kept his own copy with him at all times.

Asami stared at the mother of his child. As he took in Akihito's appearance for the first time, he noticed oddities. The boy was wearing a winter jacket despite the room being warm. It appeared old just like the pants he wore. He wore nothing on his feet. His son was a different matter. The boy was dressed in very expensive pants, shirt and socks. There were things that were different in Akihito that weren't as noticeable at first glance. The boy looked aged, not in as having gotten older over the last five years, but as if life had been very unkind. The boy didn't look older then he was, he still had that youthful look that made him appear younger then he was. No, it was the weariness in him. A pain in those hazel eyes that didn't burn nearly as bright as they did five years ago.

'What has your life been like for these last five years, Akihito? You were supposed to be safe. Weren't you safe?'

Asami pulled Akihito into his lap and cradled the boy's head. "Akihito…." He tilted Akihito's chin up and leaned forward, "I've missed you." He bent to kiss those very luscious pink lips, but Akihito pulled away. Asami let it go. There was something very wrong, but now was not the time. He ruffled his son's hair, "Ryuji, you and your mother will becoming home wit me. How does that sound to you?"

The boy cheered and threw his arms around Asami's body. "I can't wait. This means we get to live with you now right?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what that means."

"Did you hear that, Mommy?! You were right! We's gonna go live with Daddy. Just like you always said we would!" The boy latched himself to his father with no intension of letting go anytime soon. Asami smiled and hugged the child tight. Akihito gazed at them lovingly. Asami wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him close. 'Why is there so much sadness in his eyes that it hides the joy?'

"Asami… are you really going to take Ryuji home with you?"

"Yes, of course! He is my son after all!"

Sobs filled the room. "Th- th- ank y- you."

"Thank me? For what? Ryuji is my son!"

"Ryu, baby, can you go see your Uncle Shinji, for a bit? Mommy and Daddy have to talk. I think your Uncles Kei and Kazumi are here. You can meet them."

The boy nodded and made his way to the door. Before closing the door he looked back. "If you need me, call me. Okay, Mommy?"

*VF*

"So what did you want to talk about, Akihito?"

"Are you sure about taking Ryuji?"

"I already told you yes. Why are you questioning me? You've never doubted me before, Akihito."

"I have always hoped that one day, you and Ryuji would be together. You are his father, Asami."

"Ryuichi."

"Huh?"

"You keep calling me Asami. You used to call me Ryuichi, or even Ryuji. When did that stop?"

"Asami, I'm glade your taking Ryuji home with you–"

"And you, Akihito. Your coming home with me too."

"I- I- I c- can't go with you."

"What do you mean you can't go with me?"

"Actually, I won't be going with you is a better choice of –"

"That's worse Akihito."

"I know about your marriage, Asami."

"Is that why your refusing? Because if it is, know this, Akihito. I don't live with her. Never have and never will. I hate the bitch. The only reason I tolerate her is for the business contract and because I need an heir. Though since we have Ryuji, I don't need her for that anymore."

"Ryuji is not for you to use as you see fit!*

Asami slammed Akihito down on the bed, a hand around the boy's throat, and the boy's body pinned beneath his own. "Don't you dare Akihito. You know better."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I know that you wouldn't use him like that, I just…." Akihito bit back the sobs and confessions that wanted to make their selves known.

"Still have our home, Akihito. Our home is the one I always go to at night. That is my home. I never let my wife step foot inside that place. Not once, Akihito. You are my everything. Both you and Ryuji are my everything. I made a mistake four years ago when I let you go. I will not repeat it a second time!" Asami brought his lips down on Akihito's. The kiss was hard and punishing. "You are mi e Akihito. Always have been, always will be. You said you wouldn't forget that. You promised!"

"I know, Asami. And Asami, you didn't make a mistake back then. You did the right thing by letting me go. Asami its not your wife that's my problem. I would gladly be your mistress, your whore."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Asami fisted a hand in Akihito's hair. "I dare you to repeat what you just said, Akihito." Asami stared down into Akihito's eyes. To say he was pissed beyond all reason would be an understatement. "You will never be my mistress or whore, Akihito. Remember that." He got up and stormed from the room. When he reached the living room, he pulled Kirishima aside.

*VF*

Asami and Ryuji returned together. The man sat on the bed not to far from where Akihito lay. Ryuji climbed up and promptly sat in his father's lap. Akihito smiled fondly at them. You wouldn't know that they had only met less then two hours ago. When Asami asked his son about his life, the boy became a bubble of energy.

Asami quickly learned that his son took after his mother. Like his mother, the boy loved the outdoors, photography, which his mother taught him. He was very smart and a mischievous little one. He would play pranks on his grandfather's guards and grandmother. When asked about pranking his grandfather, the boy became quite and disengaged. "Once." He whispered. Tears fell from those little golden eyed. "I's sorry, M- mommy. I's sorry."

Akihito pulled the boy into his arms and held him tight. A look of confusion was on Akihito's face. "Shhh…, baby its all right. There's no need for you to apologize."

"But you got in trouble for what I did."

"What? Baby I don't know what your talking about."

The little boy looked up at his mother, then he looked back to his father. Like a switch had been flipped, the boy became a bubble of energy. Telling his father even more. All in all, Ryuji had lived a very good life. Though it seemed a tad lonely. The boy spent most of his time playing by himself or with his grandmother. There was mention of not seeing his mother as often as the boy would like due to Akihito's non-stop work schedule. "Whenever Mommy is home, he does all the housework. Then he helps grandpa with his business. Mommy even goes on business trips. Sometimes their short, other times Mommy's gone a long time. Last time, Mommy was gone for a whole year."

At that Asami scowled at Akihito. He was a workaholic, but even he wouldn't be gone that long. He wasn't angry though. There was something off about what the child had said about his mother. Asami could feel his gut clench. The mistake hadn't been letting Akihito go four years ago. It had been that night five years ago. For the first time in his life, he, Asami Ryuichi had felt fear. In his fear he had let the boy go believing it to be best for Akihito's safety. Asami felt sick. 'What did I do?'

The feeling of wrongness was confirmed by the boy's next words. "Mommy never leaves the house though. He just goes to one of the special rooms in the building off the house."

"Ryuji, how do you know that?"

"I followed you. Sometimes I followed grandpa when he went to see you. Sometimes the guards. I wanted to go on your trip with you, so I followed. Why do you go to those rooms, Mommy? They don't look very nice."

"Sorry to interrupt. The food is here." Called Kirishima.

*VF*

As everyone ate, Asami kept an eye on his two boys. His son ate with the same enthusiasm his mother. Or rather like his mother used to. Akihito on the other, just sat with his eyes downcast. He wasn't the only one to notice Akihito's strange behaviour. The other three men were well versed in Akihito's hunger and eating habits. Annoyed, Asami picked up the boy's plate and piled food on top. When he placed it back in front of Akihito, a look of horror crossed his face and he backed away. "Eat!" The boy looked up and nodded.

His eating wasn't much if an improvement though. Akihito ate slowly as if it was painful to eat, and with hesitation, like he feared he was doing something wrong. Asami handed Akihito a drink and told him to make sure he drank it all. It didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep from the pills Asami had placed in the drink.

"Mommy?! What happened to my Mommy?!" Ryuji threw himself at Akihito, trying his best to shake him awake.

"It's all right, Ryuji. Mommy is just sleeping. Daddy wants you and Mommy to come home with him, but Mommy seemed a little scarred to do so. So Daddy gave him something to make Mommy sleep. He will be all right." The boy stared at his father for a moment before nodding and stepping aside.


	8. Father, Son, & Mother

"Is this really a car?" Asami watched with amusement as his son, all wide and full of curiosity, explored the interior of the moving limo. His little hands poked, prodded, pushed, and pulled everything they came in contact with. When the four year old discovered the button to the partition, he was enchanted. For the next few moments, all that could be heard was the partition sliding up and down. Up and down. Asami chuckled at the boy's antics. It reminded him of Akihito. Akihito had always enjoyed tormenting Kei and Kazumi with the partition whenever he was annoyed with any of them. Especially if it was Asami he was annoyed with. It seems that there was a case of 'like mother, like son' when it came to Ryuji and Akihito.

"Mommy used to tell me about cars like this all the time. I didn't believe him, I thought he was making up stories. Being silly."

"You've never seen a limo before, Ryuji? There many in Tokyo, surly you've seen at least one while in Tokyo?"

"Nope." The boy shook his head vigorously. "Grandpa has many nice cars, but none like this. His friends don't either." The boy fiddled with his fingers. "I've never been to Tokyo. I've never left grandpa's house. Grandma, grandpa, and the guards leave all the time though. Mommy's left a time or two, but not very often. I've only seen him leave once, just before my birthday. Grandma said Mommy was going to get me a birthday gift." Sadness laced the boy's voice and eyes as he spoke. "Mommy once said I lived like a prisoner, and that he was sorry that he did that to me. I didn't understand, still don't. Mommy was the prisoner, not me."

*VF*

Asami allowed Ryuji to explore the penthouse, his new home. As the boy explored, Asami carried Akihito into the master bedroom and laid the boy upon the bed. As he drew back, hazel eyes blinked open. At first the eyes were blurry and confused, but soon fear replaced the confusion. The boy started to shake uncontrollably. "Shhh… it's okay. You're safe, Akihito."

He pulled Akihito into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Seven years ago, before he met Akihito, Asami never would have thought to comfort someone. That all changed when he met the boy. Comforting Akihito came as naturally to him as breathing did. Though when it comes to others not so much. Truth be told he couldn't care less about others.

After awhile, the body in his arms settled. A soft voice spoke up. "I never thought that I'd get to see you again. Never thought that I could be in your arms again. I didn't dare to hope. Didn't dare to dream." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I've missed you so much, Ryuichi." A soft hand cupped his cheek. "I wish that I had been strong enough, brave enough to return to your side."

"Why didn't you come back, Akihito?"

"I was just so scarred, Ryu."

"It's okay, Akihito. I understand. My world is not a safe one. You've suffered because of it. And with what was going on when I sent you away… your not wanting to come back is understandable. Especially with a child."

"No! Asami you have it all wrong. I wanted to come back. I wanted to tell you about Ryuji. When I found out I was with child, I was shocked. For obvious reasons. Yet I was so happy. When the shock passed I wanted to tell you. I picked up the phone to call you a million times, but then I would remember all that was going on. Knowing you were going to have a child would just add to your stress. It would be just one more thing you had to protect. One more thing that could be used against you. So I choose to wait until you came for me. Besides there was always a chance that telling you would be for naught anyways. So I told myself that I shouldn't get your hopes up as well."

"What do you mean, telling me might be for naught, and getting my hopes up?"

"I nearly miscarried, Ryu." Sobs broke out again and Akihito's body trembled. "When you finally called, I was so overjoyed, but it was to late. Telling you about Ryuji, coming back to you, it would have put you in danger. Both of you. Now I have to make a choice between the man I love and my son." Akihito looked up at Asami with shame in his eyes. "I choose my son. I'm sorry, Ryuichi, but I can't let my son be hurt."

"I don't understand, Akihito. How are you choosing between Ryuji and me?"

"There are reasons I never introduced you to my parents. By keeping you away from them I was protecting you. My mother is money and power hungry. She would use you till she could use you no more. My step father is just like her. They would take you for everything and then kill you. I couldn't let that happen, so I kept you away."

"Akihito, you should know by now that I am neither easily manipulated nor killed."

"I know, but all I could think about was how they killed my Papa."

"I thought he died in a car accident."

"No." Akihito shook his head. "They just made it look that way." Akihito trailed off for a bit and they simply sat there in silence. "Please, Ryu. Please take care of our son. Please protect him. I know it'll be difficult since your married, but please don't let him be hurt."

"Akihito, you don't have to ask. Ryuji is my son. I will do all that is in my power for him. For you too, Akihito. You two are my everything."

"You'll take him in and raise him, love him?"

"Of course!"

"Even though he's unnatural?"

Anger burned through Asami. He shoved Akihito away and stood. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR SON?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT ABOUT RYUJI?!"

"I don't! I love my son! Its everyone else who thinks that and says that."

"Well I don't!"

"Asami he was conceived by two males! A male gave birth to him! People find that disgusting!"

"I don't, neither does Kei, Suoh, or Shinji. I doubt Kou or Takato will think that as well. A lot of people won't. There have been many male mothers over the years. Some through adoption, some through operations. Others are like you. Akihito I knew a long time ago you had the ability to get with child."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"When you got sick and had to go to the hospital, it was because your body was going through some changes. It was preparing itself for conceiving, carrying, and giving birth to children. I didn't tell you because you were only fourteen." Asami sat back down on the bed and pulled Akihito up onto his lap.

"Wait, you knew all this time?"

"That you could get pregnant? Yes. That you were pregnant when we separated? No."

"Did you knock me up on purpose?"

"What?! No! Akihito you were only fourteen! Still in junior high. I will admit that I had thought about it. Having a child with you, it ties us together in ways that nothing else could. But like I said, you were only fourteen. I wanted you to finish high school first."

"Oh. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Your little biological clock was ticking. You wanted a family with me very much, but you were too young like I said."

"You worried I would get pregnant on purpose if I knew."

"Yes."

"Your right, I would have."

"I'm surprised you got pregnant anyways."

"What do you mean!?"

"The doctor gave you meds for your being sick but they were actually birth control pills."

Akihito let out a sheepish laugh. "Actually its not all that surprising when you have all the information. Ah, Asami I never took those pills."

"What? Why?"

"I had an allergic reaction to them. I can't take those kind of pills at all."

"Shit! How did I miss that?"

"I kept quiet so you wouldn't worry about me getting sick again." At Akihito's sheepish smile, Asami burst out into a deep laugh. He kissed the boy deeply.

"I love you Akihito."

"I love you too, Ryuichi."

"Now I hope you realize that neither you nor our son are unnatural."

"I never believed that about Ryuji, but about myself."

"Well now you know otherwise. When I learned about you, I felt like the luckiest man alive. Akihito, you are a really amazing person. You gave me a child. You did. Not some bitch, that calls herself my wife. Not some whore, after my money, looks, power, and connections. You, the one I love. You, whom I wish to spend the rest of my days with. You Akihito, the mother of my child. Our child."

"I knew you would love him. My parents are a different matter though. To my step father, Ryuji was something to be used to control me. Mother I think loves him, but to her, he is tainted by me. For awhile, my parents would ask me about Ryuji"s father, but I refused for the reasons I already told you about. After awhile, they decided that I just didn't know who was the father of my child. I'm sorry Asami, by coming to you, I've put you, your men, and your wife in danger." Akihito looked deep into Asami's eyes. "There is no one I trust more than you to protect our son."

"Akihito, there is no need for you to apologize. You have done nothing wrong. Coming to me is what your supposed to do. You and Ryuji should depend on me."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Ryuji lunched his small body at them, snuggling in between his parents. "Mommy, Mommy, have you seen this place?! It's HUGE! And, and there was a limo too! It was Daddy's limo! Can you believe that Daddy has a limo?! A real limo!"

Asami and Akihito chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yes, Ryu, I have seen this place. I used to live here with your Daddy."

"Really?" Akihito nodded. "Did you ever go in the limo?"

"All the time." Akihito looked over at the bedside table. His eyes widened at the time noted on the clock that sat there. "You need to go to bed! But first, a bath!"

*VF*

Giggling drew his attention to the master bath. As he opened the door, he could hear splashing. He watched, amused, as his beloved Angel and son played in the bath. Asami frowned as he noted that Akihito still wore his coat. Odd. He set aside those thoughts for later as he watched Akihito and Ryuji put bubbles on each other's heads. More giggles followed. "Well what do we have here? Mind if I join?" Ryuji's eyes lit up and he squealed in delight. Ryuji and Akihito gave him a crown of bubbles which they placed upon his head with quite a few giggles. Not much later a bubble war broke out. Unsurprisingly, Akihito was the one who won. Asami's chest squeezed. He had missed out on this for the last four years and it was all his fault.

*VF*

Tucking in a child was a whole knew experience for Asami. Getting the four year old to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas had been a simple task. Getting him to lay down and go to sleep, was not so easy. The boy had them checking everywhere for monsters. "Well the place is monster free, little Ryu." Asami announced.

"Little Ryu?" The boy asked.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Daddy! I like it! Mommy sometimes calls me that too. It's because you are Ryu too. Mommy named me for you, you know." The boy giggled. "Little Ryu. I like being a little dragon, but one day I'll be a big dragon just like Daddy."

Asami and Akihito smiled down at their son. "Yes you will." They spoke together.

"Are you really sure there are no monsters? Grandma always told me there were no monsters, but at night when I was sleeping, they would be there. Sometimes they would make bright flashes of light. Like on a camera."

Akihito stared down at his son in horror. He quickly replaced the look of horror with a bright smile, but Asami saw the tears that were present. "You won't have to worry about monsters here, baby. This is Daddy's place. No monsters in their right mind would come here to bother you. They are all to afraid of your Daddy."

"Why are they afraid of Daddy."

"Because He is the most scariest person in the world and will always protect you. I've told you before remember?" Akihito took out four stuffed animals and placed them one by one on the bed. The boy smiled with joy and picked them up to examine them.

"Ryu the dragon! This is the first one you ever gave me."

"Yup, the day you were born."

"Ichi the bear! My first birthday. Ryuichi the dog! My second birthday. And Asami the panther. My third birthday."

Akihito skilled sadly at the boy. "I'm sorry I missed your fourth birthday."

"It's okay, Mommy, you were on business trip."

"Ryuji, do you always say the names of your stuffed animals and when Mommy got them for you before going to bed?" Asami asked.

"No, but since you don't know, Daddy, I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, thank you for sharing with me, little Ryu." Asami wasn't slow. He knew what his son really wanted to say. He wanted his father to know that even though they weren't able to be together for these first four years, Akihito had made sure to keep Asami in the boy's life by any means. In this case, stuffed animals with black fur and yellow eyes. All bearing a version of his name. Asami smiled, ruffled his son's hair and placed a kiss to Akihito's brow. The boy also wanted to show him that something had been wrong this year, as Akihito had missed his son's birthday for the first time.

Once he and Akihito were outside of Ryuji's room, Asami turned to face Akihito. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"What you said to Ryuji about me being so scary, that others are to afraid to mess with him here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then what had you so scared that you didn't come back to me? And don't sprout that crap you said before. I know that what you said is true, but it's not everything. There was something else as well. I should have told you that I didn't want to go back to that place. I had so many chances to tell you the real reason I left, the truth about my father, but I was scarred of what you would think of me. I probably could have called you so many times while I was there, but I didn't want to burden you even more. Then you called me to tell me you were coming for me.

"The day you called was the day Ryuji was borne. I had only just finished birthing an hour earlier, when the phone you gave me rang. My step father came in while I was talking to you. I told him I would be leaving soon with the man I loved, but he just laughed. Then he… then he… he… I have to go now Asami."

Akihito turned and ran towards the penthouse door. Asami caught up to him before he could open the door. "Do you doubt me, Akihito?"

"No."

"Do you doubt my ability to protect our child?"

"No."

"Do you doubt my ability to protect you?"

"No."

"Then why do you have to leave?"

"Because I have too!"

"Or is your real intention to abandon our son?"

Akihito whipped around. "How dare you, I love my son! I would never abandon him!"

"Then why leave?" He grabbed the blond and tugged him close. "Akihito, you belong to me. Always have, always will. No matter how you try, I will not let you go. Never again, Akihito will you leave my side. You will never escape me." He kissed the boy harshly. His tongue forced its way in, his teeth bit. "I. WILL. NEVER. LET. YOU. GO!"

He threw Akihito over his shoulder and made his way to the master bedroom and what was hidden inside. The sound of the door closing and locking sealed the boy's fate.


	9. Truths Learned

"P- release A- Asami, I have to g- go. It's not safe if I stay here. Please it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous for who, Akihito?"

"Too dangerous for you, Ryuji, your wife, your men."

"I will protect Ryuji, there is no need for you to worry about him Akihito. As for my men… if they can't take care of themselves, then they don't deserve to work for me. Now Akihito, about me…. You need not worry about me."

Asami crawled up onto the bed, pinning the boy to the mattress with his arms above his head. "Akihito, there is something that you need to understand." Asami crushed their lips together. The kiss was hash and full of possession. His tongue forced its way into the hot young mouth trying to resist him. Teeth bit down on pale chapped lips drawing blood. When he pulled back, Akihito was dazed and breathing hard. "You belong to me Akihito. Always have, always will. No matter how hard you try, you will not escape me. YOU. ARE. MINE. AKIHITO."

Asami grabbed ahold of the zipper to the boy's jacket and yanked it down. As he began to remove the jacket, Akihito began to struggle. Annoyed, Asami left the bed and went to retrieve some items in a hidden panel. Akihito tried to flee, but Asami simply pinned him to the bed again. He cuffed the boy's arms above his head and fastened them to the wall. Even though the blond struggled, Asami had no fear the boy would harm himself. The cuffs were made of a soft leather. As were the cuffs Asami placed on the boy's ankles after Akihito managed a kick to his face.

He retrieved a knife and carefully cut them off. Asami didn't feel bad about destroying the clothing. There were so old and ratty that that they couldn't even be called rags. Akihito begged and struggled the entire time for him to stop, but Asami couldn't. The boy was hiding something and he had to know what it was. Once the boy's body was completely revealed to him, Asami stood and surveyed what lay before him. He promptly felt I'll. Akihito was far too thin for his age. Asami could see bones everywhere. Bruises covered nearly every inch. Marks Asami identified as scars ran all over the pale skin. He rolled the boy to his stomach. The sight that met him nearly caused him to throw up. Akihito's back was covered in old and new welts, lash marks, and blood. Some of the wounds looked to be infected. Concerned at what else might had been done to the boy, Asami moved to look between the boy's legs. It was the first time he had ever felt like fainting. Sobs filled the air. How could anyone due this to his sweet Angel?

*VF*

Asami sat in a large leather arm chair smoke curled around his head. Before him on the bed lay the prone figure of his love. After the doctor left, Asami had dressed the boy in some of his old clothing that had been left behind. Though it had been five years, the clothes were far to big on the boy. Akihito had sobbed, bagged, and fought through the examination. Eventually they had sedated the poor boy. Anger curled through Asami. Someone would pay.

Akihito was greatly malnourished. On the verge of starving. There was some internal damage to the boy's lower half. The doctor believed the boy would recover though and be left with minimal scaring. The boy's once twisted leg was now even more twisted. Someone had broken the boy's leg and it hadn't healed right. It was amazing that Akihito could walk at all. Asami stubbed out his cigarette and joined Akihito in the bed. He held the boy tight. Sleep took a long time coming, and when it finally did, his sleep was filled with nightmares about what Akihito had suffered.

*VF*

Asami woke to sound and smells that hadn't been in his home in five years. He lay there just enjoying the sounds and scents. Joy filled him for the first time in years. It wasn't long before the delicious scents had him abandoning the bed and making his way to the dinning area. Akihito had always been an amazing cook.

"Good morning you two." He kissed his son on the head and ruffled his dark hair. "How did you sleep, Little Ryu?"

"Morning Daddy!" The four year old beamed up at him. "I slept really good! Its not scary here like it was at grandpa's." The table had already been set but the food was just being brought out. Akihito filled Ryuji's and his plate then stood off to the side. This disturbed Asami.

"Akihito–"

"Yes Asami-sama, is there something you are in need of?"

"I want you to sit and eat."

"Mommy never eats breakfast. He doesn't eat lunch either. Sometimes he doesn't eat dinner either. Mommy mostly just stands off to the side while the rest of us eat. Grandpa said its Mommy's job to cook and clean and serve the meals and make sure we have all that we need."

"Well while Mommy is here he is to eat. So sit and eat Akihito."

The boy sat. "Yes Asami-sama"

Asami raised a brow at Akihito's use of honorific. Akihito had never addressed him that way before. Well there had been a few special occasions but this was obviously not one of those times.

As Asami watched, Akihito ate very slowly. Fed up with the boy's actions, Asami pulled the blond onto his lap and fed him from his own plate until he was about to pop. When the meal was over, Ryuji ran off to watch anime, Akihito cleaned up, and Asami remained at the table to read his newspaper. It wasn't long before the blond returned and placed a plate of food in front of him. "What's this?"

"You did not eat earlier, Asami-sama." The boy knelt, head bowed. "Thank you Asami-sama, for the food earlier." Akihito reached up and untied the belt of Asami's robe. The boy moved closer so he was now kneeling under the table. His mouth moved closer to the apex of Asami's thighs. Asami grabbed ahold of the blond hair and yanked the boy's head back.

"What do you think you are doing, Akihito?"

"Earning the food you gave me."

Anger burned through Asami. He stared down into hazel eyes. "Akihito, there is no need for you to earn your food. You are allowed to eat as you please, when you please, Akihito. You don't need someone's permission. Not mine, not anyone's." He reached under the boy's arms and pulled him up onto his lap. "Sit with me while I eat this delicious food you made."

"Akihito, are you afraid of me?"

"N- no."

"Then why are you trembling?"

Akihito looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes. "I'm scarred that you are going to hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you?"

The boy sobbed and turned his body into his. Asami hugged the boy tight and rocked him back and forth. "I- I'm s-so di- dirty. I've done things Ryu. I'm not worthy of you and our son."

Asami tilted Akihito's head up. "No matter what happened over these last five years, that will never be true. Both Ryuji and I are lucky to have you."

"I'm a whore Asami!" Sobs tore through the small body on his lap.

"No! No Akihito, you are not a whore. Whatever happened at your patent's home is not your fault. Don't ever say that about yourself again! Don't even think it!" He kissed the boy's temple. "And Akihito, don't call me Asami-sama anymore."

*VF*

Two months latter found Akihito looking much healthier. The boy had steadily gained wight due to Asami's encouragement. Akihito slowly learned to eat as he pleased just like he had all those years ago, though some occasions found the boy asking Asami for permission. Asami just simply reminded the boy that he was free to eat as he pleased. Akihito was even happy and smiling now. The fire started to burn brighter in his eyes. Yet Asami was not at ease. Everything about the boy's life weighed heavily on him. Some days Akihito seemed to fear all around him. The boy often had panic attacks yet Akihito refused to see a therapist.

Asami and Akihito slept in the same bed, but aside from kisses, nothing sexual happened. At night, Asami would fall asleep with Akihito in his arms. In the morning he would find the boy sleeping on the floor. Asami simply took to cuffing the boy too him. Akihito had eventually confessed that he was happy Asami had taken such measures. Akihito would sometimes have nightmares and wake up confused and disoriented. Out of fear of his step father, he would move to the floor. Asami's way of doing things helped the boy to remain calm and remember where he was. Asami anchored Akihito. There were times Akihito would try to pay Asami for things by using his body. Asami always refused, which often confused the boy.

Other than that one day, Akihito had not been forthcoming about his life. Asami didn't push but he would not wait forever and the boy knew it. Aside from the few troubles, Akihito was flourishing. Like his mother, Ryuji was too flourishing. He loved his uncles, his day care program and new friends. The penthouse was a chaotic place full of toys and childish laughter. Asami spoiled the child like crazy though he never failed to punish the boy when needed. Ryuji always referred to his father as a big fat meanie head during such times. The name amused Akihito to no end. The look on Asami's face down right hysterical. Akihito took a photo once and set it as Asami's desktop photo with the words big fat meanie head. Asami had found it funny and left it there.

One night had the little toddler tiptoeing into his home office. "Ryuji, its late. You should be asleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you something."

Taken by the boy's serious tone, he moved over to the sofa and set his son on his lap. "What's wrong, Ryuji?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me, for what?"

"For being so nice. I know I call you a big fat meanie head,but your not. Not mean or fat. But you are big! Very big! You are nice to Mommy, and love him. When I do bad things you punish me not Mommy. Whenever I did something bad he would have Mommy brought to his office. Even when Mommy was good too!

The boy looked up at his father with a tear streaked face. "Sometimes I could hear Mommy getting punished. Mommy would scream and scream. When Mommy would come out he would be sleeping. Grandpa's guards would drag Mommy around like I do with my blankie. There would be red and white stuff all over him. Once he was locked in his room, I would sneak in through a hole in the wall. I would wash Mommy and cuddle with him. I only left when grandpa or his guards came so Mommy wouldn't get in more trouble. Mommy can only be together when grandpa would allow it.

"Mommy did all the housework by himself cooking to. Even when he was sick. Mommy could eat unless grandpa said he could. Grandma was mean to Mommy too. She told Mommy that he was disgusting, that she wished she had never given birth to him. She hit Mommy sometimes. Once Mommy's leg broke after she hit him with something that looked like a very big hammer. Mommy still had to do all the work while it was broken! She once told me that Mommy is a dirty whore.

"Daddy, what's a whore?"

"Something your mother is not!"


	10. Ryu-sama

The dead and the dying lay on the ground all around him. He paid them no mind as none were his. Raiding the house and the grounds had been a rather easy task. Though there were many guards that were we'll armed, they were nothing but bunch of I'll trained lackies. A bullet passed through his target's head. Blood and brain matter splattered along the wall. He placed his gun back into it's holster beneath his suit jacket.

"Sir, everyone is accounted for except for Ito Is I and his wife Ito Aiya. It seems there escaped sometime late last night. We have discovered the passage they used. I have ordered for an investigation into where they may have gone."

"They knew we were coming?"

"No. Seems Ito Is I has some enemies other than us. Threats were made agents him and his wife."

"Contact these enemies. Let them know I will be dealing with Ito Isi and won't take kindly to any interference." Asami pulled out a cigarette and Kirishima stepped forward to light it. "Are there any survivors?"

"Yes, Sir. I've already ordered them to be taken to warehouse five."

"Good." He and his two most trusted men made their way through the home. It was an old traditional home and quite large. 'Did Akihito really clean this place all by himself everyday?'

The home was actually really beautiful though decorated in a taste that was more expensive then tasteful. His beloved Angel had lived here for five years, gave birth to their son here. It should have been a happy place for the two of them, but instead it had been hell on Earth. They located Ryuji's room. It was filled with toys that looked barely used. Books lined shelves and looked to be just as unused. These were things bought by Ito Aiya, Ryuji's grandmother. He remembered his son mentioning that his grandmother had dotted on him but Ryu hadn't cared for the woman. "Kirishima, have someone pack up all the toys and books in this room. Have it all donated to an orphanage in need. Also have someone pack up the clothes and send them to the orphanage."

They moved on to the rest of the house. Room after room, yet he could not find a trace of Akihito anywhere. It wasn't until they reached the kitchen that they found something. He, Kirishima, and Suoh now stood in what had been a kitchen pantry turned into a bedroom. Well it was more, there were no words to describe it. He wanted to kill something or rather someone. How could someone be made to live like this. For a bed all Akihito had been given was two thin blankets, one to sleep on and the other to cover himself. No pillow was found in the room. The door to the room was heavy and had solid metal locks. It had taken all three of them to brake it down. There were no windows. One side of the room was a makeshift bathroom. In the corner was one of those toilet sinks you would find in a prison. Next to that was a little drain in the for, above was a hole. There was one knob on the wall, when he turned it ice cold water cascaded down from the hole. "Sir, we found a building just off from the house. Its slightly hidden. We have not gone inside yet." The man bowed then led them to the building in question.

This door was even heavier then the one to Akihito's room. In the end they had to brake the hinges off with a blowtorch. Inside there were two rooms. One was obviously a cell. There was one tiny window with bars, which was odd since nothing bigger than a cat could get through the window. There were chains everywhere. Attached to the walls, ceiling, and floor. This was the room where Akihito spent all those business trips. Most recently he had spent a whole year in this dark, cold, dirty, stinking cell. He'd been here during Ryuji's fourth birthday. It must have torn at his Angel to know he couldn't spend that special day with his son. Couldn't even get him a gift because he was being denied the right to his own son.

The room next to it was even worse. It looked like a twisted version of his play room at home. His expertise identified this room being put together either by amateurs or those who just didn't care. If he was correct then it was a mixture of both. Either way, they had no business using any of the stuff in here. As he walked around the room, it looked more and more like a torture chamber. He was sure that's how Akihito felt every time he came in here, every minute he spent in here.

He lit another cigarette as he stood surveying one of the walls. In his irritation he ended up going through two more in mater of only a few minutes. He turned to survey the rest of the room. It wasn't very clean. He noticed red stains throughout the room. He examined them closely. Just like he thought, blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on tables with straps. Blood on the walls. Blood on the various implements. Nothing in this room had been had been taking care of. It was no wonder the boy's wounds had been infected. On his way out he took a good look at the electrical equipment. Those also had been used on his Angel.

*VF*

Ito Isi's office was tacky to say the least. 'Who needed a desk with gold inlays? And why so big? Perhaps Ito was compensating for something? Though I have one that's bigger, but its never empty. Always covered in paper work. Though seven years ago I had a smaller one.' Asami smirked as he thought about the reason for getting a bigger desk. Kirishima's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, we've found something you'll want to see." Kirishima handed over a stack of photographs.

Each photograph showed Akihito in various states of dressed and not always conscious. In some he was being beaten others showed him being raped. Some of the photos showed a young Akihito, those were dated just a few months before they met for the first time seven years ago. "Kirishima, I thought you said there were no signs of Akihito being abused when he was younger."

"There wasn't Sir."

Asami's heart nearly stopped when he got to the pictures of Ryuji. Thankfully, nothing other than the image of his son greeted him. Was this the danger Ryu had been facing, and why Akihito suddenly ran away? "Sir there's videos as well."

*VF*

After the discovery of the photos and videos, he and his men had left the Ito home and headed to the warehouse to interrogate the captured guards. It had been intense. In the end none of them knew anything of use. Frustrated, he had left Suoh and few men at the warehouse to clean up the mess, and dispose of what needed to be disposed of. Asami then had Kirishima drive him back to Sion. Once locked in his office alone, he poured himself a drink. After numbing himself to hopefully lesson the reality to what he was about to see o the videos found in Ito's office.

Now he sat in a leather arm chair, with smoke from his cigarette billowing around his head. On the bed before him lay Akihito. As the boy slept, evey so often he would flinch and cry out. He was having a another nightmare. Putting out his cigarette, he stood and made his way to the bed. He pulled Akihito into his arms and held him tight. The boy quickly calmed and settled into a deep peaceful sleep.

Sleep would not come that night morning for Asami. Every time his eyes closed, all he could see was Akihito's suffering at the hands of those filthy scumbags. Sitting he rested Akihito's head in his lap and lit another cigarette. He ran his fingers through soft blond hair. "Never again will you suffer like that, Akihito. I will protect both you and our son and any children we have in the future." Asami vowed.

He kissed Akihito's head. "I love you Akihito. I always have and always will. Long past the ends of eternity, I will love you." Small arms wrapped tightly around him, startling Asami. He looked down to see hazel eyes gazing up at him. A soft hand cupped his cheek.

"I love you two, Ryuichi. Long past the ends of eternity, I will love you."

Akihito moved a and brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet was sweet, gentle, and deep. He removed his clothing in movements. Asami's robe was moved much slower. He parted the sides and ran his hands over the skin he found there. Akihito's lips trailed down his jaw to his neck. Akihito stopped there to suck and bite, he was sure to leave a mark. Asami didn't stop the boy, he simply let the boy do as he pleased. It was rare for Akihito to ever make the first move, and Asami loved to be in control. Akihito moved down to his collar bone. Asami flinched at a particular sharp bite.

A gentle tongue flicked at his right nipple then the left. Asami settled in, knowing how his boy loved his nipples. Asami didn't find any pleasure in having his nipples played with, but Akihito loved it. It didn't matter if it were his own or Asami's, but nipple play of any kind drove the boy nuts. As evidenced by the leaking hard cock he was currently stroking. A moan was breathed out over his nipple. "Assssamiiiiii…"

Akihito began to suckle his left in earnest. The left had always been his favourite. The boy confessed that it was because that was the aide Asami's heart was on. Asami ran his hand through the blond hair. Hazel eyes looked up at him, they were glazed with desire. He was so beautiful and utterly adorable. Asami stroked the boy harder and his moaning increased then a shudder ran through his body. Asami placed a kiss to Akihito's hair and stroked his back soothingly. "Good boy, good boy."

"Asami…." The boy moved farther down. Warm wetness engulfed his semi hard cock. Asami bit back a moan. Akihito had always been really good with his mouth, and soon Asami was fully hard and panting. But no matter how good his boy was, Asami would never come this way. He pulled the boy away and brought him to sit on his lap. His eyes were still glazed with lust and his lips were swollen and moist. "Asamii…. Please…."

"Please what, Akihito?"

"Please, I want you to c- cum in my mouth."

Asami's blood pumped hard in his vains. "You want me in your pretty little mouth, Akihito?" The boy nodded. "You want me to ram my cock down your beautiful little throat?" Again, Akihito nodded. "You want my cum filling your stomach?"

"Yes, please!"

"Then show me that you want it Akihito."

The boy knelt before Asami. He placed his hands behind him on the bed, thrusting his chest out. He speed his knees wide apart, displaying his hard dripping cock and tight balls to Asami's gaze. "Please, Ryu-sama. Please fuck my pretty little mouth and cum down my throat. Please Ryu-sama."

A deep growl escaped Asami. He grabbed ahold of the boy and kissed him hungrily. Picking up Akihito, Asami made his way to the secret room. He set the boy down the pressed gently but firmly on his shoulder 'till the boy knelt. Asami had Akihito assume the same position he had before. Asami then placed soft leather cuffs around Akihito's wrists and ankles, chaining them together to prevent movement. He placed a soft leather cock ring on the boy's penis, causing a slight whimper to come from the boy. Asami stood before the boy. "Are you sure about this Akihito?"

"Yes Ryu-sama."

"Open your mouth, Akihito." Akihito complied and Asami grabbed ahold of the boy's head and shoved his cock into Akihito's mouth and down his throat. Akihito gagged but Asami gave him no mercy. Asami held Akihito still as thrusted in and out, the boy continued to gag but he showed no sign of distress. Asami pulled himself free and let the boy breath. He massaged Akihito's throat to help it relax, then pressed a kiss to the boy's temple. "Good boy. Your doing so well." This time when he entered there was no gagging. When he finally came, Akihito drank it all down eagerly.

He unchained Akihito and placed him laying down on his back. He sat next to the boy then leaned over him. He brushed the boy's hair back. "How are you, Akihito?"

"Fine. Thank you Ryu-sama." Asami smiled and placed a kiss to Akihito's lips.

"It's your turn to cum Akihito."

"No!" The boy sat up and backed away from Asami. "Not 't- 'till your- your in- inside of, of m- me."

"Alright Akihito." He staged Akihito back down by his ankle. He placed the boy's legs over his shoulders then bent to lap at Akihito's balls. The boy moaned. He pushed the boy's legs closer to the boy's chest and had Akihito hold them in place. Asami bent further but kept eye contact with his little angel. His tongue snaked out to lap gently at the entrance of his boy.

Asami slowly worked lubed fingers into the boy. The air was filled with Akihito's moans and sighs. Once Akihito was stretched to Asami's liking, he positioned himself against the boy and slammed home. Akihito let out a scream. Asami stopped, worried, but Akihito only begged for more. So more Asami gave. He had Akihito let go of his legs and let them rest on his shoulders. When he sensed that he was close, he released Akihito's cock ring. Together they came.

He went to pull himself free of Akihito's body but muscles clamped down tightly on him. "Please, not yet Ryu-sama." Akihito wrapped his arms around him.

"Alright, Akihito." He rolled over onto his back, placing Akihito on top his chest. When the boy fell asleep, he tried to extract himself again. This caused the boy to wake in a state of panic.

"No, please! Don't leave me!" Sobs shook the boy. "Don't leave me! Please! I don't want it to come out. It marks me as yours! I'm yours aren't I?"

"Yes Akihito, you are mine." He stroked the boy's back in soothing circles. Once he was asleep again, Asami pulled the covers over them both. Not long afterwards, he too was asleep, cock still buried deep inside of Akihito.


	11. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Akihito, I would like to talk with you."

"About what?" Asami and Akihito were currently in the master bedroom. Asami had woken a few hours before. After washing them both in the secret room's bath, he had carried Akihito into the master room and tucked him into bed. The boy hadn't awoken the entire time. Now Asami sat with his back against the headboard and Akihito's head pillowed on his thigh. Smoke filled the air as Asami lit a cigarette. He played with the blond's hair while admiring the way the late morning light played over Akihito.

"I went to the Ito's home the other night."

"What?!" Akihito sat up and looked at him in horror. "Why?! Why would you go there?!"

"I have business with-"

"What business?!"

"You and our son. I have questions and they have to answer to them."

"I don't understand."

"I sent you there for your safety. You obviously were _not_ safe there. I saw your wounds Akihito. I know what made them and how they got there. Or did you think I would be too stupid to know?" Akihito shook his head and Asami pulled him to sit on his lap. "I know you don't Akihito." Asami sighed and kissed the boy's brow. "You were beaten repeatedly. Starved. Given improper sleeping conditions. Chained inside a cell. Tortured. …. Raped." Akihito started to shake as he held back sobs. "I won't let that go unpunished, Akihito."

"I'm- I'm s- so dirty." Asami pulled the now sobbing boy flush against his chest and tucked Akihito's head beneath his chin. He rocked the boy back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Shh, Akihito. Your not dirty. Not at all. The ones who did those things to you, those are the ones who are dirty. I found pictures and videos while I was there. I saw what is on them."

Akihito pulled away and started pacing at the foot of the bed. "How could y- y- y- you TOUCH ME AFTER SEEING THAT?!" The boy turned his back to Asami, head hung low. "How could you even look at after that." He rubbed his arms and shivered. "I'm nothing but a filthy whore!"

Asami stood, grabbed the boy turning him to face him. He lifted Akihito's chin so the boy was looking him in the eye. "I told you not to say such things Akihito!"

"It's true! I was selling myself!"

"Why?"

"Because my baby would suffer if I didn't. Pleasing my father and his guests ensured that Ryuji wouldn't suffer. He needed clothes, food, bedding, toys, books…. Even when he was just newly born." More sobs. "Father would chain me to the wall in his office while a guard held Ryuji. He would cry and cry because he was so hungry but he wasn't allowed to eat until I did what my father wanted." He grabbed Asami's shoulders. "Do you know what its like to hear your baby suffering and know that it is your fault?!"

"No I don't know what its like to hear my child suffer. But I do know what it's like to hear the one I love suffer and know that it's my fault. It's my fault that you have suffered so much. I never should have let you go." He held Akihito tight, tears running free from his eyes.

"You didn't know. Just like my dad never knew." He sniffed. "The day you called, was the day Ryuji was born. Father walked in while we were talking. I told that Ryuji and I were going to be leaving soon. That Ryuji's father was coming to get us. He laughed. Laughed! Then told me that 'A whore like you? No one's going to come for you and this tainted child of yours. You don't even know who the father is!' He pulled a gun out and aimed it Ryuji. My baby was only a few hours old and he was be killed!"

"It's okay Akihito. I have you now. I won't let anything bad happen to you or Ryuji again. I promise." He held Akihito close with his head tucked under his chin. Asami rocked them back and forth. Murmuring soothing words.

"Father took the phone from me and broke it. Then he beat me. It was worse than the time he beat me while I was pregnant with Ryuji. I almost miscarried Little Ryu because of that beating." More sobs shook the boy. "I wanted to call you. Many times when no one was looking, I picked up the phone, but I knew what would happen if they found you. They would take all your money, business, they would ruin your name if they had too. Then they would kill you. Kill you and my baby." A shudder went through the small body held tight in his arms.

"Akihito there were photos of Ryuji too."

"Father said he wanted to do mother/son stuff now because his friends were becoming board with me. I was getting too old. He was going have Ryuji do the things I did! He was going to turn my baby into a whore! But I wouldn't allow it. I whored myself to keep both of you safe. I wouldn't allow my baby to suffer like that. So I beat the shit out of my step father." Akihito let out a huge grin.

"Akihito, what about things that you needed?"

"I earned things by being good, doing what father asked of me and keeping him and his friends happy and satisfied. I wasn't a very good son so I rarely got to eat. Clothes I earned by being good also. I also had to earn the ability to wear them. I was only ever able to earn the one set though, the ones I wore here." Asami thought back to the ratty clothing he had cut off the boy the night he had brought his angel an son home. "I had a very nice outfit for when father's friends came. I always had to look nice for them."

"Akihito some of the pictures I saw were dated a few months before we met."

"That's why I ran away. Because it got me out of her hair, I was allowed to stay in the city."

"What did you mean that your dad never knew?"

"My dad worked a lot so he was rarely home. Mom never liked me. I wasn't born right. She hit me all the time. Broke my finger once, an arm. Shoved me down the stairs once, I broke my leg."

"Your mother was abusing you? Why didn't that ever appear in your hospital records?"

"I'm klutzy and fall all the time."

"So they figured it was do to your bad leg." Asami sighed. He and Kirishima had done the something. "Why didn't you tell me, I never would have sent you back to them if I knew."

"No one ever knew. I didn't want to lose my mommy. I love my mommy."

"Akihito have I ever told you how much I love you and how proud I am of you?"

Akihito shoved away from Asami. "I'm a whore! How can you love me?! How can you be proud of a whore?!" The boy ran from the room and Asami let him go. Akihito needed space at the moment. He wouldn't leave the penthouse and if he did there were guards in place to protect him. Asami sighed and sat on the foot of the bed. When the scream came an hour later, Asami realized the mistake he had just made.

*VF*

Chains rattled. It hurt to move, there wasn't a single part of him that didn't ache. He didn't know what day it was, if it was day or night. There was no way to tell in here. A shiver went through him, but he wasn't cold. How long had he been in here? A week? A day? A soft sound drew his attention to a wall. Part of it opened, allowing a dark haired man with golden eyes in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with its sleeve rolled up to his elbows, to enter.

A delicious smell was coming from the tray he held. Asami set the tray before the blood boy, lifting the lid off as he did so. Akihito's mouth watered at the sight before him and reached for the chopsticks. Before his hand made contact with the sticks he stopped and looked up at Asami. His master.

His master sighed and knelt down before him. He grabbed ahold of the small chin and tilted the boy's face so he was looking him I the. "Are you waiting for my permission to eat?"

Shame filled Akihito. Looking down he nodded.

Another sigh. Asami pressed a kiss to the soft blond hair. "Have I not told you before that you are allowed to eat whenever you want? That you don't need mine or anyone else's permission to do so?" The blond nodded. "Then why are you waiting for my permission?"

"I'm s- s- scared."

"Scared? Scared of what? Is it me your scared of?" The boy shook his head vigorously. "Use your words, Akihito."

The boy reached out and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. Asami stood, keeping Akihito in his arms. He sat in the big leather chair, placing Akihito on his lap. The boy curled up in a ball, head tucked beneath Asami's chin, arms still locked around his neck. "What are you scared of Akihito?"

"I- I'm scar- scared of- of you- you n- not being re- real. That one minute you'll be here then the next, poof you'll be gone. I'm sc- scared that I'll wake up one day to- to f-find myself in that damn cell or in that- that…." Tears streamed from sad hazel eyes, sobs shook his body hard. "I'm s- so scared that I'll see my step father's face again. That I'll feel him inside me. That those men or the guards will be inside me. I'm scared that Ryuji will be doing the same thing I did. I'm scared I'll be hurt, punished for eating. That I'll be cold, that I'll have to earn the ability to survive one more day. That I won't be able to see my baby. That my baby will be killed. I'm scared you'll be killed." Asami held the boy tight. After awhile, he spoke.

"Akihito, can you go get food tray for me?" The boy nodded and stood. Once he had the tray, he stood before Asami waiting for further instruction. Asami swallowed the lump in his throat. He pointed at the table next to him then patted his lap. "Put the food here then sit back down.." Akihito did as instructed. Asami slowly fed the boy.

This had been their pattern for the last two weeks. Asami would bring Akihito food, the boy being to frightened to eat would refuse to do so. After a few days, Asami grew worried and in the end had resorted to force feeding the boy. Eventually the boy had come to expect food from Asami and started to eat what Asami gave him as long as he stayed in the room. Other times it had to be like this. There had been a time when they would do this simply because Akihito enjoyed being fed by Asami and Asami loved to feed the boy. He had been so cute then, blushing like the innocent he was. Opening his mouth for the food like a baby bird. Moaning in pleasure at the taste. Akihito had always enjoyed food.

Now Akihito shivered in fear while opening his mouth hesitantly. No blush present, just fear. Asami rubbed a shivering shoulder. "Its okay Akihito. I love you baby." He pressed a kiss to the soft blond hair. Years of abuse had done this to his sweet little Angel and Asami wasn't sure if Akihito would ever be able to recover. When the food was gone, they sat in silence.

"Ryu-sama."

"Yes, Akihito?"

"Can I go out into the rest of the house?"

I don't know. Have you been good?"

The boy nodded. "Mm-hm. I ate all my food."

"True, but not on your own."

"You didn't have to force me!" The boy said hopefully.

"True. So what would you like as a reward, Akihito?"

"I want to go out and see Ryuji."

"He'll be home soon from his daycare. You will see him than." He tilted Akihito's chin. "Seeing your child is not a reward, Akihito. You are allowed to see him whenever you want. There's no need for permission to see your child, Akihito." He kissed the boy's brow. "When he gets home we will all have dinner at the dinning table. When bedtime comes how about the three of us have a little camp out in the living room. How does that sound?"

Akihito's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Any bad behaviour will land you back in here. Understand?" The boy nodded. "Use your words, Akihito."

"I understand!"

"Good. Now what is bad behaviour, Akihito?"

Akihito looked down and Asami followed his line of sight. Akihito's wrists and thighs were covered in white bandages. "Hurting myself is bad."

"Yes. What else?"

"Saying bad things about myself."

"Yes, good." He kissed the boy's lips. Asami hugged Akihito tight. He was still unable to get the image of a naked Akihito laying on the kitchen floor, blood pooling around him. The boy had slit his wrists and carved the word whore carved into his thighs. Since that night, after returning from the hospital, Akihito had been locked in the secret room. More often then not chained in someway. Asami feared that the boy would harm himself again. He tried to bring in a therapist, but that only caused Akihito to have panic attacks. The boy feared that they were there to harm him in someway. The only person he confided in was Asami. At first Asami was conceded that being locked away would cause the boy to flash back into the last five years. To become afraid of him, but no matter how harsh Asami was, Akihito never felt afraid of him. Asami was giving the boy a stable controlled environment. It was what Akihito needed according to several doctors Asami had spoken to.

"I love you Ryu!" The boy pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you to my sweet, bright little Angel." Asami kissed him back deepening the kiss. He stroked the soft skin beneath the dress shirt he wore. It was the one Asami had worn the night before. Asami's discarded shirts were the only thing the boy would wear. Everything else made him uncomfortable and even afraid. Asami stroke the boy's hardened flesh. Akihito moaned deeply as he came into Asami's hand.

"Good boy." He pressed a kiss to the sweaty blond hair. No more than this would happen for now. Akihito was in a delicate state and Asami wanted to make sure that he didn't harm his love any further then what others had already done


	12. Sex, Punishment, A Desk, and New Friends

Kirishima and Suoh struggled with the resisting blond haired, hazel eyed youth as they escorted him into his office. Asami's brows rose as the boy let an impressive litany of curse words. Asami smirked. Seems the boy was need of a good punishment. He approached where his two men held the fighting boy in a chair as best they could. He cuffed the boy's wrists to the chair and when a leg came up to kick Kirishima in the chest, Asami bound the boy's legs as well. As the boy struggled, Asami found himself grateful that the restraints were both strong and made with a soft thick leather padding. With the way Akihito was struggling, he could have easily hurt himself. Asami dismissed his men, locked up his office then turned to face the boy. He leaned agents the desk as he observed his boy.

Akihito glared up at him from beneath his bangs. "Fucking bastard! Why am I here?!"

"You know why, Akihito."

"You stupid bastard, let me go!"

Asami sighed as the boy continued his litany of shouted profanity. He massaged his forehead and temples, a headache was forming from the boy's loudness. He reached down into one of the desk drawer and pulled out an object. As he walked towards the blond, he held the item up for the boy to see. Akihito's eyes widened in horror. "No! You fucking perverted bastard! No!" Asami grinned devilishly. The boy clamped his mouth shut and tried to move his head out of Asami's reach. He simply grabbed the boy's head and held it still. He pinched that cute little nose closed until the blond had no chose but open those lush pink lips for air. Moving quickly, Asami placed the bit gag into boy's mouth. Though it wouldn't completely prevent the boy from making sound, it would muffle it and prevent any coherent speech. Asami let out a breath of relief as he sat back behind his desk.

Used to the gag by now, the boy didn't make a sound. He just sat and glared daggers at Asami. As the boy sat there glaring death stares at him, Asami finished up what paperwork he had piled up. Once he was finished he returned his attention back to Akihito. "Ready to tell me why I had to have you brought to here today?" The boy remained silent and chose to continue staring at him. Asami released another sigh, stood and walked over to kneel before the boy. Akihito looked away from him. Asami lifted the blond's chin, but the boy continued to look away. "Why are you being so difficult today?" He removed the gag and not to Asami's surprise, the boy remained quiet, but Asami didn't expect that to last for very long. He went to his desk and retrieved a remote. A sequence of pressed buttons had part of his bookcase moving into the wall then sliding behind the rest of the bookcase. Akihito's eyes widened. A snort filled the air and Asami turned to see the boy rolling his eyes. "Only a filthy perverted bastard like you would have a secret room like that in your office." Yes indeed, the boy was truly looking for punishment today. A very severe punishment indeed.

*VF*

Akihito had to hand it to Asami, the man truly was a Nawashi. Every brush of the rope against his skin had felt like he was like being caressed by Asami himself. Asami had bound the blond in his own version of an ebi. Akihito's arms were simply cuffed behind him with a pair of very soft leather cuffs. His ankles were bound together. A rope running from them up over his thighs then back down. This prevented Akihito from straightening out his legs. Asami had then threaded a rope through the loop in his collar to a loop left in the bindings on his ankles. The blond was slowly bent for word until his torso met his legs. Asami truly did enjoy how flexible his boy was and often took advantage of it. Akihito had of course complained and told Asami that just because he was bendable didn't mean that the perverted bastard had to enjoy his 'bendiness'. That had earned him a chuckle.

Once he was finished binding the blond, Asami had carried him to the desk and placed him on top. He then placed a blindfold over his eyes. Akihito had tried to get away, he hated being blindfolded but Asami would not yield. Asami knew the boy didn't like being blindfolded not because he was afraid of not seeing but because the boy had one hell of a voyeuristic streak when it came to their more private moments. Seeing what Asami was doing how he looked when he was doing. The reactions he brought out in the man when he touched Asami or kissed Asami or licked Asami. It all drove the boy nuts. But this was punishment not pleasure. Hence the gag he had chosen to replace the bit gag from earlier.

Once Akihito had been arranged to Asami's satisfaction he had paged Kirishima to bring whatever work that still needed to be attended to. Akihito had been grateful for the blindfold then. For it prevented him from having to see the secretary while he was in his current predicament. It didn't stop the knowledge that the man could see him and even now an hour later the embarrassed blush was still burning his cheeks. He flinched as a hand caressed his bad leg. "This must be getting painful, Akihito." The hand started a massaging motion. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Akihito shook his head and tried to yell at Asami to stop touching his leg. He hated having anyone touch it and the man knew it, yet he insisted on always doing so. Heat bloomed hot in his face as Asami wiped drool from his chin. Akihito hated this gag. The ball made his mouth ache as it was not impossible to close his mouth and any speech was rendered completely unrecognizable. The drooling it caused whenever he spoke was embarrassing as hell. "No?" Asami adjusted Akihito so that he now rested on his bound arms with his legs in the air.

Asami sat in his chair and observed his bound boy. His lower half was open to his view. He smirked. Knowing that he was on display to Asami like this had the boy blushing as red as a tomato. Asami ran hi fingers over the flesh now revealed to him. He probed gently at the small pink hole peeking out from between those adorable cheeks. As he went back to the work piled on his desk, Asami realized that his desk just wasn't big enough for both his work and his beloved Angel. 'I'll have to get a bigger one. One made with my Angel in mind.'

A hour passed, then another. Deciding that the boy had been punished long enough. Asami removed the blindfold first, willing away the tears he found. Yes, the boy was ready to finally talk now. He wiped the drool away before kissing those lush pink lips now free of the gag. He slowly unwound the rope from the boy's body making sure to keep Akihito's bad leg in it's bent position. That would need extra attention. He picked Akihito up and carried him over to the sofa where he laid him down gently. He massaged Akihito's smooth flesh to help with blood flow and help ease any discomfort. When he moved to the boy's bad leg, Akihito cried out. AsamI moved the deformed leg from it's bent position with the up most care and with an extreme slowness. Once it was completely straight, he massaged and needed the flesh. More tears gathered in the boy's hazel eyes. He had Kirishima bring pain pills and water. He then helped Akihito to sit and take the pills.

"Your leg has been bothering you lately." The boy nodded. "Did something happen to you that irritated it?"

"I- I f- fell Mon- Monday."

"You didn't tell me."

"It was no big deal." Akihito looked away and Asami knew instantly that the blond was hiding something. "I- I'm s- s- sorry about skipping school this week. Come Monday I will go and I won't skip again. I know you worked hard to get me into that school."

Asami ruffled the boy's hair then pulled him forward for a kiss.

"Good boy." He sat Akihito on his lap and those lush legs wide. He stroked the boy's hard flesh causing him to moan. Stroking Akihito with one hand, Asami worked his pants open and lubed his own hard cock. Adjusting Akihito he brought the boy down hard on his hard length. A scream tore from the blond's throat as Asami's hard flesh was forced fully into him in that one thrust and he shuddered in orgasm. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami as he rode his lover hard. Asami pressed kisses to his throat and squeezed his plump ass cheeks. Asami pumped Akihito to another orgasm before releasing himself inside the boy. Asami stuffed Akihito with a plug before carrying his limp body to his private bath in his office and washing his young love. The boy spent he rest of the day napping on the sofa.

*VF*

Akihito did his best to uphold his promise to Asami. He really did. For two weeks Akihito attended school everyday without ever being late or leaving early. His grades which were never poor no matter how much school he missed were now even higher with perfect scores in every subject, well all but gym. Sports were the one thing he would never be good at due to the state of his leg. Though Asami was never disappointed in him, Akihito strived to always do him proud. Asami was the first person to care about him since his father had passed and disappointing Asami was not an option.

It was early morning and he was standing just outside of his classroom door awaiting the teacher and other students to arrive. He heard them before he saw them. He cringed as their laughter rang out in the hall. With the classroom locked the only thing the blond could do was to make his way down the hall as quietly and quickly as he could before the trio saw him. Hands shoved him into the wall. "Well, well what do we have here?" He was turned to face the other three boys. They were all taller than him and on the more chubby side than muscular. None of them had the best of looks. All dark haired squinty eyed and bad teeth. They were the richest students here and they treated everyone else like servants. "Look guys, its Limpy. Where have you been Limpy? We haven't seen you in what, two weeks? That's bad of you Limpy. That means you haven't been doing the job we've charged you with. Guess that means its time for punishment Limpy-chan."

They dragged him into a storage closet locking it behind them. The beating started with just fists but soon kicks joined in followed by whatever objects they could find. They were careful to never hit his face. That would leave obvious marks and alert the teachers that something was bad was going on. When they were done they left him lying there on the floor. When he was finally able to stand he left the closet and made his way to class. The teacher pulled him aside. "Your late again, Takaba!" A sigh. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up the recent good behaviour. Why they let thrash like you in a prestigious school such as this, I have no idea. I'm calling your guardian today. I'm going to suggest that they send you to a reform school."

"No please! Sensei, please. I'll stay after or something to make up for it." The teacher considered the idea then nodded, agreeing to the suggestion.

The rest of the day passed on without incident. Akihito stayed late cleaning classroom after classroom. When he made it back home, Asami was nowhere to be found. The boy was grateful that the man always worked late. Tonight it would give him time to relax and make a decision about what he would do tomorrow and the following days after. Akihito had been so happy to be attending the same junior high school Asami had graduated from. He had planed to graduate from there with perfect marks just like Asami had. From there he would attend the same high school and university. Now though, Akihito had no desire to step back into that building ever again.

*VF*

In the end Akihito had decided that he would just act out a bit. Or at least pretend to be acting out. In reality he was just avoiding everything. He didn't want to run into those guys, didn't want to do whatever jobs they had for him. He was tired of the name calling and the jokes at his expense. Even the teachers treated him as if he was trash. No one knew of his connection to Asami. Everyone just thought he had some rich relative that had gotten him in. Truth was that Asami had simply showed off his good grades and the school had jumped to have him, completely ignoring his criminal record. Asami was on the school board but he never showed favoritism towards Akihito and he was grateful for it. He knew that Asami would take action if he found out about all that was going on at the school, but that felt to Akihito as if he was taking advantage of Asami. Besides this was his problem, he should handle it on his own.

The first day of missed school caught Asami's attention but he allowed the boy to do as he pleased, curious to know what he was up to. That wasn't the best idea. One day turned into a week. A week into two. Skipping school turned into no longer doing his chores. The boy became disrespectful and had even gone so far as to steal from Asami. When Asami broached the subject of Akihito's new behaviour, the boy had retorted with 'shut the fuck up old man' and a thrown dish at Asami's head. The punishment Asami delivered on to Akihito that night had been quite severe. The boy had screamed and bagged for mercy that did not come. The boy had been left unable to walk or move without pain flaring up. In the end he had missed school for another week, only this time with permission from Asami.

Akihito had broken down that night and spent the night crying in Asami's arms and apologizing. He admitted that he was ashamed of his behaviour and that he ever met to do anything other then skip school. Asami put the boy's actions down to a need for the strong hand Asami had given him. It was not the first time the boy had acted out. Akihito still couldn't admit out loud the things he wanted or needed sexually so he would go and do things that would catch Asami's attention and lead to a punishment that they would both enjoy. Still, this far exceeded Akihito's previous actions and the severity greatly disturbed Asami. When the boy was finally able to leave the bed, Asami assigned men to watch Akihito. There was something going on in his Angel's life and it was stressing the boy out, and Asami would know what it was even if Akihito didn't want him to.

For the next two months reports came in telling of a normal behaving Akihito. The boy was smiling and laughing again. He went to school everyday always on time and never left early. He went to the park and took photos of all that caught his interest. Akihito took to bringing him dinner at work and sharing it with him. Dinner would be followed by desert, gentle on school nights of course. When Asami's new desk came Akihito had been shocked by it. The thing was huge. Running a hand across it, the boy teased Asami. "I see that you are in need of compensating for something, Ryuichi." Asami had simply raised a brow, stood and bent Akihito over the desk. "Cheeky brat" was all Asami said as he showed Akihito that he didn't need to compensate for anything. Much to the boy's delight. Asami had then tied the boy spread eagle to the top of the desk while he finished his work. The new desk was big enough for both things at once and that was why Asami had it made. Asami had also shown him the hidden panel and what was behind it. When Asami told him to go in, Akihito accused him of treating him like a pet. That resulted in one hell of a spanking. Akihito admitted to Asami that he liked the space inside the desk Asami had designed for him. It was padded well so he didn't have to lay on the hard wood. The padding was covered in the most silky soft sheets and the pillows were soft. There was even a leg rest for his bad leg. Akihito took to sleeping there whenever Asami had to work late, after all it was far more comfortable then the sofa. All in all everything was going fine, then one day a call came in and Akihito's behaviour change became clear.

*VF*

"Takaba, you need to come with me."

"Is there something wrong sensei?" The teacher didn't answer as they walked through the halls. Suddenly the teacher stopped and opened a door.

"No there's nothing wrong. There's just someone who wants to talk to you." He waved Akihito into the room. Once Akihito was inside, the teacher laughed, slammed the door shut and locked it. "Have fun boys."

Hands grabbed his shoulders and a voice spoke into his ear. "Hello Limpy-chan. Its been so long since we last saw you. We've missed you. How have you been? You've been missing work, that hurts our feelings after all we've done for you. Perhaps a reminder of where you belong in this world." The beating they delivered this time was worse than any they had felt him before. Some of the blows had him coughing up blood. When they were done with the beating they stripped him of his clothing. "Look at that. Limpy-chan is a natural blond after all. Wow such a nice body you have, Limpy-chan."

Akihito struggled but a well placed stomp to his bad leg had him crying out instead. As he lay there panting in pain one of the boys shoved Akihito's underwear into the blond's mouth. He tried to spit it out but a hand placed over his mouth kept it in place. He was brought to his feet bent over with hands tied to a shelf and kegs wide spread and also tied to a shelf. A hand was placed on his lower back and an object was placed against his entrance. He tried to get away but couldn't escape. Akihito's Hazel eyes widened and tears fell as pain burned through his lower body. Laughter filled the air as he was repeatedly violated.

*VF*

He was left alone in the dark. Every moment was a struggle to get dressed. He tried to think of what he would say to Asami to explain why he didn't want to attend this school anymore. He had just regained his feet when the door opened. "What are you doing in here? Students don't belong in here!" A hand grabbed him and he was yanked out of the small broom closet. "What were you doing in there? Judging by your appearance, it doesn't look like you were up to anything good. Come on Takaba, were going to the principal's office. Something needs to be done about you." Akihito looked up at the teacher. The man already knew why he had been in there. After all he was the one who brought him there. "Sir it seems an investigation into this boy is needed."

He was made to watch as his all of his belongings were searched. They pulled things out that hadn't been in there this morning when he packed it. Judging by the look on the teacher's face, Akihito knew how it got there. He was escorted to a small room with only a chair. He was forced into the chair which caused him to cry out in pain. The teacher and principal left and locked him in. When the door opened again it was to reveal a not so very happy Kirishima. "Come on out of there Akihito-kun." Akihito stood but the pain lacing his body flared and he fell back into the chair. When his abused bottom met chair the pain stole his breath.

Seeing this, Kirishima came forward and knelt before the boy. He brushed tears and sweat from the boy's face. "Akihito-kun, are you alright? Akihito-kun? What's wrong?" There was genuine worry and even a tinge of fear in the secretary's voice. Akihito sobbed into Kirishima's shoulder.

"I want to go home Kei-San."

Kirishima rubbed soothing circles over the boy's back. He sent a quick text to Suoh letting him know that Asami needed to get there as soon as possible. Normally Kirishima felt with all of Akihito's schooling. Asami was a big name at this school. He had been known as the king of the school then. Now he was a well known businessman and on the school board. Though now looking at the boy, perhaps some special treatment would have done the boy some good.

"Kirishima-San, is the boy giving you trouble?"

"No. We will be out soon. I'm just giving him a talking to."

"Oh what a good idea. I will wait for you out here."

Akihito looked up at the secretary. "I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?"

"No! No Akihito, your not in trouble at all. Asami-sama will be here soon."

"No! No please, no. He's going to be so upset with me."

"No Aki–"

"He's going to be so disappointed with me."

"Who is?"

"Ryu…" Akihito whispered. He threw himself into the man's arms, or at least he tried to. Asami had to catch him as he stumbled from the pain tearing through his body.

"What's this?" Kirishima ran a forefinger through a red spot on the chair in which Akihito had been sitting. He ran his eyes over the boy's body. There on the seat of his pants was a small red stain. "Asami-sama …" he showed the golden eyed man his finger and the spot on the chair. He pointed to Akihito. Asami nodded showing that he understood. "What is going on?"

"I believe I can help you with that Asami-san."

Asami helped Akihito over to a couch in the principal's office. Gently he helped the boy to lay down. Every move seemed tone nothing but painful for his little Angel. Someone was going to pay. He covered the boy with his suit jacket and coat. Even with that, the boy was shivering. Suoh took up a protective stance by Akihito. Asami sat before the principal's desk one leg crossed over the other and a lit cigarette in his mouth. Kirishima standing behind his shoulder. "Explain to me what's going on."

"First let me say how wonderful it is to have you here with us. Its rare to have a student of your caliber visiting us. Especially one who is also on the a school board as well. Would you like a tour after this?"

"Tell me what is going on with this student."

The principal looked to Kirishima. "Will that be all right Kirishima-san? Would Takaba's parents be upse–"

"You seem to be under an misunderstanding. I am Akihito-kun's guardian. Kirishima here only acts on my behalf to ensure Akihito has a normal school life undisturbed by greedy people and such. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Young Takaba here has been a bit of a problem since he started here. He has missed quite a few days. Sometimes weeks at a time."

"I'm aware of how much school he has missed. I believe his abscesses were accepted and excused by the notes explaining why he was absent. So that should not be a problem."

"There were also days he was late with no excuse."

Asami just stared at the pudgy man behind the desk. The man gulped. "There is also what we discovered today. This is why we suggest sending the boy to a reform school."

"Oh? Just what did you find today?"

"Earlier today, Takaba was found in a storage closet. Students are not allowed in there due to chemicals and such. When he was found his appearance was quite disheveled. We believe he was having sex with someone and based on the blood we found, they were not willing." Shock filled Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh.

'This fool actually believes that Akihito raped someone?'

"We also found drugs in his school bag. We believe he was intending to sell it." Asami silently swore to himself. Akihito had a history of selling drugs. Asami knew that it was due to bullying. The other students would tease him mercilessly and he had been repeatedly beaten by other kids. Afraid of them, the boy would sell drugs for them. Seems the cycle was repeating. Asami had believed that he had given Akihito a safe place but instead it had been hell for the boy. Akihito's behaviour made since now.

"Sir" Kirishima handed Asami his tablet.

"You said that students aren't allowed in the storage closet?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Then why do I have video of a teacher escorting Akihito as well as three other students to that closet?"

"What?"

Kirishima bright the tablet over to the principle. "As you can see, Akihito-kun was escorted to the room by a teacher than locked inside with three other boys. I'm sure the blood you found belongs to Akihito-kun." Kirishima scrolled to the next video. "Here you can see that same teacher planting the drugs you found in Akihito-kun's schoolbag."

Asami stood. "I will have the names of those boys and the teacher." He picked up Akihito and left the school carrying the boy all the way to the limo.

*VF*

Asami grinned. Sion had just taken over three companies at a rather good price. The three boys who stood to inherit said companies were now looking for school after being expelled from their current s school. They also now know what Akihito had felt that day in the storage closet. The teacher was no where to be found thanks to a nice vacation from Asami to go sleep with the fishes. The principal retired early and the rest of the staff had been moistly replaced once Sion bought the school. No longer will his bot have to fear place.

He looked down at his beloved Angel. The boy sat on the floor next to his desk chair. His blond head resting on Asami's thigh. He wore nothing but a soft leather collar about his neck and the leash in Asami's hand. In his cute little mouth was a pair of the boy's underwear. Not was a humiliating act but the boy needed it after what had been done to him. Asami would erase everything those filthy bastards had done to his boy.

*VF*

One week later…

"Class we have two new students joining us. Boys please introduce yourselves."

"Hello. I'm Suoh Kou."

"Hello. I'm Kirishima Takato."


	13. Que the Wife

They spent the night camping out in the living room. Asami came home early from work. The three set up futons up in the living room with a couple of space heaters to keep them warm in the large space. They ordered out for sushi, much to Akihito's and Ryuji's delight. Asami watched in amusement as the two downed the majority of the food by themselves. He had to employ ninja skills just to get a single bite of his own, not that he minded. Seeing Akihito eating so freely and happily just like he used too, it was more then he had been brave enough to hope for.

As they ate they watched Ryuji's favourite Disney movie, The Aristocats. When it ended, they moved on to Akihito's favourite, Cinderella. It brought back memories of the nights of watching Akihito's, as the boy had put it, "highly recommended secret DVDs.". Asami shuddered, those things had been awful but the boy enjoyed them greatly, always wanting to watch them until the morning. When it came time for Asami's movie pick, he had no idea what to pick. He had never seen any of them before.

"What?! B- b- but some of these are as old as you are! Older even! How could you have not seen any of these?! Dindn't your parents buy any of these for you?!" Both Akihito and Ryuji were upset by this apparent atrocity.

"We had Disney movies, I just never watched any. Shinji did though. He loved them."

"Why didn't you watch any?"

"Busy with other things that held my interest."

"Other things that held your interest?" Akihito looked at him with a raised brow. "Let me guess, it was underground milk and candy rings."

Asami chuckled. "Made good money too." Asami found the rest of his night filled with movies like Bambi and The Fox and the Hound, as his lover and son decided to fix his lack of movie experience.

At some point Ryuji made popcorn. He watched as mother and son ate it then threw it at each other in a popcorn fight. Mischievous little brat that he was, Akihito turned and tossed some at Asami, of course Ryuji had to follow his mother's lead and toss some at his father as well. Asami picked up some of his own and tossed it right back at them. He popped a piece in his mouth and shuddered. It was awful. He heard a giggle and turned to see Akihito whispering into Little Ryu's ear. The boy scampered off into the kitchen then returned with three cookies. He handed one to his mother, one to his father and kept the third for himself. Akihito and Ryuji ate theirs with obvious delight then sat and watched as Asami took a bite of his. He forced himself to swallow though he would have preferred to spit it back out. He really didn't like sweets. He took another bite anyways and heard giggling. He looked up to see both his boys smiling cheekily at him. Eyes full of mischief. 'I've been set up!' Ryuji took the rest of Asami's cookie and ate it. "Thank you for trying to eat the cookie even though you don't like sweets, Daddy."

"Oh? So you gave me a cookie knowing I don't like them?"

The boy nodded. "Uh-huh. You made a funny face when you ate the popcorn and Mommy said you'd make an even funnier face if I gave you a cookie."

"And did I?"

"Yup!"

Asami ruffled the boy's dark hair and pulled him onto his lap. "Glad I could provide you with some entertainment on this evening."

The boy giggled. "You know, I didn't believe Mommy when told he me you didn't like sweets. How can someone not like sweets?"

"That's because I don't need sweets when I have you and your mother." The three of them curled up on the couch and when the little four year old finally fell asleep, mother and father tucked him into his futon then curled up in their own shared one. Asami Kay on his back with Akihito's head on his chest and pressed up tight against him.

"Ryu, thank you for tonight."

Asami cupped Akihito's head. "There's no need to thank me. This was a family night Akihito. We will be having more of them in the future." He kissed the boy's head and pulled him closer still. "Now go to sleep Angel."

*VF*

Asami smiled down at Akihito, the obvious joy in his eyes giving Asami hope that things were going to be alright. He and Ryuji bid the blond goodbye and made their way to the elevator. Once the doors closed the boy spoke. "Daddy will Mommy be alright?"

"Yes." He knelt before the boy. "Right now, Mommy is hurting, but he is trying to get better. Today is a step towards Mommy getting better."

"But what if something goes wrong today?"

Kirishima pulled a tablet out and handed it to Asami. Asami turned it to face the boy and showed the video feed that played on it. "This video shows the entire apartment. We will be watching over Mommy all day. There are guards to protect him agents those who would hurt him, even if that person is himself."

"What if he needs something?"

"There are men to go and get him whatever he needs and he has your uncles and me on speed dial." The little boy's shoulders relaxed and he nodded.

Akihito stood staring at the closed door. After awhile he made his way to the living room. It was exactly like it was five years ago. Filled with expensive paintings and cheep knickknacks. Akihito smiled as he examined the things he had bought for this place. After what had happened in his first year of junior high, Asami had given him a job at Asami Corporations. The job was really just Asami's way of keeping close, safe, and out of trouble. Asami worried a lot about him, not that the man would admit to it. Most of his work time had been spent in a private room at the club Sion with Takato and Kou.

At first Akihito had been weary of the two boys since they were related to Kirishima and Suoh and working for Asami as his bodyguards. Eventually they had become his best friends. They spent many hours after school and weekends in that private room listening to music, playing video games, watch TV and movies. Of course they also did their homework and studied. Asami wouldn't have it any other way. That room had been their own little playground all set up by Asami to fit Akihito's need. Akihito laughed as he remembered how the three of them had sneaked into the club and 'borrowed' some of the expensive alcohol. Asami hadn't been to pleased over that. It wasn't the money he lost on those bottles. That didn't even seem to cross the man's mind. Nor was he upset about the 'borrowing'. No a man who dealt with drugs and guns, killed and tortured was upset with underage drinking. Once Akihito had sobered up, Asami had started his punishment. The man hadn't gone easy on him. Everyday for two weeks after school and all day on the weekends, Asami would punish Akihito. It had been a hell of an experience.

Akihito made his way to the couch and plopped down on it. He immediately stood back up. He looked around expecting to be in trouble but none of the guards had moved. He remembered the night before. All three of them had sat o the couch. Asami never once told him to get down. He could sit on the couch if he wanted to. He sat again, this time he allowed himself to sink into the softness of it. Soon he was stretched out and fast asleep. When he came too, he was covered with a blanket and his two best friends were quietly playing a video game. "Some bodyguards you two are."

They turned to face him, wide grins on their faces. They leapt toward him and hugged him tight. He had seen them a few times since he had returned but after he tried to kill himself Asami and Ryuji had been the only two people he had seen or spoken to. There had been a few psychiatrists but Akihito had panicked and tried to hurt himself again. In the end Asami barred all interactions with others except for him and Ryuji. Akihito was thankful. He hadn't wanted any one to see him like that but now he was feeling better and he could spend all the time he wanted with his friends. Kou and Takato attacked him with question after question eventually overwhelming him. Soon enough they were chowing down on good food and playing games. At one point Kou started teasing Akihito over his lack of skills. He stopped when Takato hit him on the back of the head and he realized he was actually hurting the blond.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, Kou. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"You haven't played any games in awhile, have you?"

"Not in five years. The systems have changed quite a bit since the last time I played."

"So… where did this robe Akihito? It's really nice. Is it real silk?" Kou rubbed his fingers on the sleeve.

"Yes, it's real silk. Asami bought it for me."

"Oh what a lucky duck you are." Takato said.

"But why is it pink?"

Akihito blushed scarlet. "I- it's my, my favourite color."

"Oh…. Did Asami know when he bought it for you?"

"Yes. He often buys me things that are pink. I'm surprised you two never noticed before."

"Was this a birthday present?"

"No. This was new. He bought it for me because he thought I would like it." Akihito looked down at his lap shyly.

"So what else you got on? More things he bought you?"

"No."

"You naked under there than?"

"No! I have one of his shirts and pajamas bottoms on!"

"Ohho! Look at you! What a cute little lover you are, wearing your man's clothes!" His two friends laughed and he joined in. It felt good to laugh with his friends.

When Asami and Ryuji came home, Takato and Kou took their leave.

Dinner was made by Asami with the help of Ryuji while Akihito sat at the table sipping a glass of wine Asami had poured for him. Akihito was under orders to do nothing but relax. "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Ryuichi."

"I took some classes awhile back."

Akihito snorted at the image of the Great Asami Ryuichi do something like cooking classes. "What made you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise you sometime with a dinner but I didn't get the chance. My skills with food hadn't been deemed edible yet when the attack came."

"Ryu… was the food you brought me made by you?"

"Yes."

Akihito stood and hugged Asami from behind. He rested his head against his lover's broad shoulders. Dinner was a cheerful time with Ryuji and Akihito competing agents each other to see who could eat more. After dinner they all cleaned up together then adjourned to the bath. Asami and Akihito sat cuddled together on one side while Ryuji played on the other side. Akihito had often jokingly referred to this tub as a pool because it was so big. When Akihito fell asleep against Asami's chest, Asami stood, dried himself and Akihito then carried the sleeping blond to bed where he tucked him in. He then returned to the bath to help Ryuji get ready for bed. "Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. Breakfast in the morning, cooked by father and son. Ryuji and Asami would leave, Asami to work and Ryuji to his daycare program. Akihito would spend his day with Kou and Takato. Asami would return early and the three of them would eat the meal that father and son had made while Akihito sat back with a glass of wine. Never a lot though, after all he was still a light weight and had a hard time handling his alcohol. It was Sunday night when Akihito shocked Asami with his question.

"Ryuichi…"

"Yes Angel?"

"Can I go with you tomorrow, to work, like I used to?"

Asami pulled Akihito close and kissed him soundly. His mouth traveled down the side of his face to his throat where he bit down hard enough to break the skin. Akihito moaned. His mouth traveled farther down where he suckled and bit the boy's nipples. "Mmm, Ryu…"

"Shhh, it's okay Angel." He kissed a path down to the boy's bellybutton. He dipped his tongue inside making the boy giggle. He kissed, licked and bit those cute little hip bones. Kissed his way down both legs to those adorable ankles which he nipped at. He suckled the boy's toes.

"Ryu! Stop that! Those are my feet!"

"Exactly why they deserve attention." Asami worked his way back up those luscious legs till he met the juncture of Akihito's thighs. He spread the boy's legs apart and laid between them. He nibbled the skin of the blond's testicles. Akihito was panting now. He slowly licked the underside of the boy's cock then nibbled the head. He engulfed the entire length I his mouth, causing Akihito's breath to catch. Hands fisted in his hair and low moan left the blond's mouth as Asami bobbed his head. He squeezed and tugged Akihito's balls. The boy exploded in his mouth with a scream of his name. Asami kissed Akihito, sharing the boy's taste with him. Akihito wrapped himself around his body and deepened the kiss.

"Please Ryu, take me just like you used to."

Unable to deny his little Angel, Asami pressed his fingers into Akihito's mouth. "Suck them well, Angel." Akihito moaned as he sucked the two fingers in his mouth noisily and messily. Asami smirked. His Angel was such a dirty little thing. He pulled his fingers free and pressed them against the boy's entrance. Akihito spread his legs wide.

"Please" he wimpered. Asami shoved the fingers in. Akihito gasped at the pain but moaned for more. Asami found the boy's prostate and stroked it hard. Once he had Akihito erect again, he pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his own erection. He entered to the hilt in one thrust. Tears fell from hazel eyes as a scream was wrenched from pretty pink lips. He didn't allow for adjustment. Asami pulled until just the head rested inside the boy beneath him. He shoved back in. It was a rough ride and it was all Akihito could do to hang on. Asami brought a hand down to Akihito's erection and stroked it lightly while biting down hard on one of his nipples and pounding his prostate mercilessly. Akihito came hard, screaming out Asami's name. Asami continued to thrust hard into his lover. He brought his boy to orgasm after orgasm until he was on the verge of passing out. He kissed Akihito deeply as he released himself inside his little lover.

Asami sat with his back against the headboard, a cigarette in his mouth and Akihito asleep against his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on the blond's back and he felt his cock stir inside the boy's warmth. He'd be waking Akihito soon for another round. He reached over for his phone on the nightstand. "Kirishima, have some suits made for Akihito. I want them ready by the time I leave tomorrow. Akihito will becoming with me. Yes, yes he is. It was his idea. I was surprised as well." Akihito snuggled closer in his sleep and Asami decided to let him sleep a little bit longer.

*VF*

It was nerve decking. When he had proposed his question last night he had no idea that it would be so hard. Just getting dressed had been hard. He had worn nothing but Asami's shirts and pajamas bottoms and the pink silk robe Asami bought him and the change had been uncomfortable. In the end, Asami had to help him get dressed. Walking out the front door was even harder. A part of him wanted to run back inside and hide, but he had to do this. He didn't want to continue living in this fear anymore. A strong arm wrapped around him and pressed him close to a strong body. He smiled up at his lover. Together they walked out into the hall and made their way to the elevator. Once inside he tried to bolt from it but Asami kept a tight grip on him. As they left the building Akihito grew dizzy and the world tilted off it's axis before him. Asami basically had to carry him to the car and help him in. He laid down on the seat and rested his head on Asami's thigh while the man read reports and signed documents. Every so often he would feel a hand stroking his hair. When they arrived at the club Akihito raced inside not wanting to give himself a chance to freeze in fear again. Once inside of Sion, Akihito took a deep breath. He had missed this place. He could smell the expensive alcohol, perfume, cologne, stale cigarette and cigar smoke. He sighed as happy memories flooded in. Kou, Takato and he had spent so much time here causing mischief. Those two probably weren't the best choice for bodyguards considering all the thing the three of them had done, but Asami insisted. Something about them being equally loyal to both him and Asami. A large hand ruffled his hair bringing him back from his thoughts. "The private room or my office?"

Akihito skilled up at his lover mischievously. "Welllll…. Since Ryuji is with Kou and Takato, it won't be any fun in the private room. I mean after all my best pals aren't here to help me 'borrow' some alcohol or change up the music played in this dull as hell club or misplace any of Kei-san's files. Though I can always see if Kazumi-san is up for a game of chase." Akihito grinned broadly.

Asami chuckled and ruffled his hair again. "All right. My office it is then."

Asami's office was on the top floor of the building. It was so huge that it took up half the floor. Kirishima"s and Suoh's offices were up here too and took up the other half of the floor. Each office had its own bedroom and full bath for the nights when work ran long. Asami's office of course also has a play room with it's own bath. He really was a pervert.

Akihito looked down at the security pass in his hands. With this little card he had access to everything Asami Corporations owned. All the clubs. All the hotels. The hospitals. Private floors that were off limits to others. Warehouses. That made Akihito smile. Asami noticed and raised a brow. "What has you smiling, Akihito?"

He held up the pass. "With this I could get the scoop of a lifetime. Do you know how much a story on Asami Ryuichi, the man who built Asami Corporations is worth? I could quite rich."

"You'd sell me out for money Akihito?"

Akihito sighed and leaned against Asami's chest. He looked up at his golden eyed lover. "No. I would never do such a thing. Though it would be a good way to keep my promise to you."

"What promise?"

"To get to the top and be the one to support you."

"I remember you sating something like that once."

Tears fell and landed softly on Asami's shirt. "I'll never be able to do that now."

"Why not?"

"Ryu, who is going to hire a nobody like me who never even finished junior high?"

Asami pulled back and looked down at him in shock. "What do you mean that you didnt finish junior high?!"

"When I went back they enrolled me at the junior high there and they let me continue after we found out I was with child, but when I started to show they took me out saying I was sick and that I wouldn't be able to come back. I wasn't allowed to continue even with home schooling. I was an embarrassment to them." He sober into Asami's chest, and the older man had to strain to hear his next words. "I really had high hopes and dreams and they all crashed down."

Asami patted his back soothingly and whispered comforting words. When he had calmed, Asami escorted him to the sofa. "You can still achieve your dreams Akihito."

"How?"

"Asami Corporations has a program that helps people with education. Those who are making career changes, or chose to work instead of go to university. Even those who are like you. You can still do all that you wanted to."

*VF*

Two weeks later Akihito was an official graduate of the very junior high Asami had attended. It had only taken a week for him to into the program and enrolled into the school. Surprisingly the quickness of it all had nothing to do with Asami. The program made sure to work fast and not let the people looking for help be left waiting. Due to his grades in junior high and the closeness of his graduation date when he left, he was given the end of the school year finals. He had aced them. He graduated with perfect marks in every subject just like Asami had. Excluding physical education due to his leg. Next week when the new month started, he would start his first day of high school. Since he had never made it to high school, the program wanted him to spend spend sometime in the school, so they started him in the first year. There wasn't much time left in the school year, just a little over a month. When the year ended he would be given the final exams with the rest of students. If he did well enough, when the new year started he would be a second year. He would be tested periodically depending on if his grades were good and if he passed the test he'd be sent to the next grade. If they weren't he wouldn't be tested and he would be left in that grade until he met the requirements of the program for testing. This would continue until he graduated high school, which Asami believed would take less than year to happen. University would happen without the testing and he would be left to attend like any other student would. Akihito couldn't wait. He was so excited.

*VF*

He was sitting in a private room at one of Asami's best and finest restaurants, all around him were the people he loved and trusted most. His lover, Asami Ryuichi; his son, Asami Ryuji, Asami had listed Ryuji in his family registry as his son by birth and changed the boy's last name, Akihito and Ryuji were ecstatic by this. It had been Akihito's hope that this would one day happen for his son and Asami. Also joining him were Takato; Kou; Kirishima; Suoh; Asami's half brother, Kuroda Shinji; and Asami's parents: his mother, Kuroda Kimiko, and his step dad Kuroda Daisuke.

Asami stood and gently taped his glass of wine, "To Akihito, who is finally achieving his dreams, and is now officially a high school student!" Cheers went up and congratulations were given. He was given more presents then he knew what to do with. He opened them all with great joy. They had given him things like; clothes, food (mostly pocky), school supplies, money (from Takato and Kou), a computer (from Asami's parents), a tablet (from Kirishima and Suoh), Ryuji and Asami gifted him with a new camera. A top of the line camera.

It was a joyful night spent in the company of loved ones. It was something Akihito hadn't experienced in a long time, this sense of warmth, love and acceptance. As the night ended, Asami's parents pulled him aside. "Congratulations again, Akihito." Kimiko hugged him tight. "It is so good to see you again. We have missed you so much."

Daisuke pulled him close and hugged him tight as well. "We are proud of you Akihito. Ryuichi has told us what you have been through and here you are now, standing before us, you are so strong Akihito."

Akihito blushed at the unexpected praise. "Ryu did most of the work."

"Nonsense! You spent five years fighting to protect our son and this adorable little one here." Daisuke scowled as corrected Akihito. Ryuji who was resting in his grandpa's arms nodded in agreement. Akihito smiled at the sight. Asami's parents had fallen in love Ryuji upon meeting him three months ago, and Ryuji had declared them to be the best grandparents anyone could have. Tonight the boy would be spending the next week with them. The boy was absolutely overjoyed by this fact.

"You really are an amazing person Akihito." Kimiko said.

"Thank you Kuroda-s–"

"Dindn't we tell you to call us Mom and Dad." Daisuke scowled again.

"Yes you did." Akihito smiled.

When he and Asami finally made it home, they had a little private celebration of their own. It was probably the most gentle their lovemaking had ever been.

*VF*

It was odd being in school again. Though he was older than the other students but none of them made fun of him. He got along with both the students and the teachers. It was the first time something like that had ever happened. His grades were perfect in every subject, except for phys ed. of course. When the school year ended he was given the final exams which he aced. Another congratulation party took place, at home this time, for his moving up a grade. Akihito had the sneaking suspicion that this was going to happen every time he moved up a grade, not that he minded.

*VF*

Now that the school year was over he was on break, Akihito was bored out of his mind. Ryuji was off with his grandparents and Asami, that workaholic, was of course at work. Akihito decided to go through the things he had left being five years ago. It was while he was going through his clothes in their dresser that he found it. He couldn't believe that Asami had kept it. He called for a guard and made his way to the store. Some of what he had found needed replacement since it would no longer fit. Apparently he had gotten a little bigger since he was fifteen. Once he had everything that he needed, he returned home and set about his plan for the rest of the day.

He grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He twirled in circle and grained at the effect. When he opened the door to the penthouse, Suoh took one look and grained. Akihito had called Kirishima earlier and told him what he had planed. Once Akihito had explained, the secretary had brought Suoh in on it. They both knew Asami would not only enjoy what Akihito had planned, but that he would full heartily approve. Akihito was regaining himself and today proved that. Without a word to their boss Kirishima and Suoh set out to help the boy.

Now two hours later Kirishima was paging Asami's office. "Asami-sama, there is a young girl here to see you."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No sir, just that it was urgent."

"Did she say who she is?"

"I'm sending her up." The line clicked and Asami was left to look disbelieving at his phone. That was so unlike his secretary.

Kirishima turned to face the girl before him, a huge grin on his face. He hugged her tight and kissed her on her little blond head. "Good luck sweetheart!" He said cheerfully as Suoh escorted her from the secretary's office.

When the knock sounded on his door, Asami stood and bid them to enter. He was about to pull his secretary said and question him. It was obvious that the man was ill. It was not like the man to do such a thing. Kirishima Kei was a stickler for rules and never let any unauthorized persons on this floor where their personal offices were. When the door opened he was shocked to see his head of security escorting the young lady in question. Even more shocking was the big goofy expression on his face and the bid of "Enjoy yourselves!" as he walked away. Asami looked over the girl and smirked. 'Ah now I understand.'

He sat and observed the girl. She was a beautiful young thing. Her blond hair was short and spiky. Her firey hazel eyes were accented by a dark eye shadow and liner. Her dark eye lashes were made darker by the mascara on them. Her lips were a ruby red. She wore a white blouse that was only buttoned at her bust leaving most of her chest and stomach bare. Her feet were covered in black leather stilettoes. Fishnet stockings rose up to met the hem of her oh so short skirt. He could see a garter belt peeking out from beneath her skirt. About her neck was a leather collar. What a naughty little girl. He motioned to the girl to come forward and she did with a saucy sway of her hips. She knelt before him with a dirty little grin. They held each other's gaze as she pulled his zipper down with her teeth. She reached into his pants and pulled his hardness free. She lapped teasingly at his length. He gripped her head and shoved it down on his cock, forcing her to take every last inch. She gagged and him being the bastard that he is, held her in place. When he finally let her up for air, she took deep gulping breaths. She bent and took his length in again. He rested his hands in her soft hair, enjoying their silkiness. When he was on the verge of coming, he stood. Holding her head still he thruster in to her cute little mouth. She swallowed down all of his release.

She stood and turned to face his desk. She hiked up her skirt displaying the silky red thing she wore. She slowly pulled them down to her knees and bent over the desk, legs spread as wide as the panties would allow. He caught a glimpse of the plug she wore. He gave the plug a twist then pulled it out before shoving it back in. Her moan filled the air. He pulled it back out and set it aside. Without warning he pushed himself into her body. She whimpered at the burn as he stretched her beyond what the plug had. She would have bruises where her hips hit the desk. He sat in his chair with her on his lap. Holding her still, he roughly stroked her hard little cock. He pulled her off him and laid her back down on the desk, on her back this time. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. She came a second time and took him with her. He settled back into his chair again. She snuggled up into his neck, her tight little hole still squeezing his cock. He whispered into her ear. "Your such a dirty little slut, Akihito."

*VF*

Akihito relaxed in the bed, he was aching all over from their four rounds of office sex. He smiled happily. He looked over to where Asami sat behind his desk. Kirishima and Suoh standing before him. None of the men bothered to hide their grins as they discussed business. Kirishima and Suoh were happy to see their boss and longtime friend in good spirits and Akihito having a good day. Asami was just straight up sexual satisfaction and pride in his boy having initiated a game that they had so enjoyed in the past. Akihito shook his head as he watched them. As he was on the verge of falling asleep, his stomach twisted. He ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to toss everything he had eaten that morning into the porcelain bowl. Asami was behind him rubbing his back and trying to sooth him. Kirishima called for the doctor and Suoh left to escort the doctor up to the office. Asami pressed a cool damp cloth to his for head and helped him to sip some water.

Asami had to hold Akihito while the doctor examined him. To say that Akihito didn't want the doctor to touch him was an understatement. Asami didn't really understand Akihito's fear of doctors, it was something new and he believed it had something to do with what happened over the last five years. The boy his his face in Asami's chest when the doctor withdrew blood samples. "I will have the result for you in just a couple of hours, Asami-sama."

"Will he really be able to have the results that fast."

Asami held his shivering lover close. "Of course. My hospitals are very well equipped after all." While the boy slept, Asami sat next to him on the bed going over reports. Akihito's reaction to the doctor kept eating at him. The blond had reacted with the same fear when he had been brought to the hospital after his suicide attempt. Asami had to have Akihito sedated to have the stiches removed. He brushed the blond hair back. Setting aside his work Asami cuddled the boy close and promptly fell asleep.

He woke sometime latter to Kirishima telling him the doctor had returned with the results. He woke his little lover but neither moved from the bed. Akihito was still looking a little green. When the doctor arrived, Akihito hid behind Asami as much as laying in bed would allow. The doctor was all smiles on the other hand. "Well I have good news and even better news. The good news is that you aren't sick at all Takaba-kun. The better news is well, it would be more accurate to say congratulations is in order. According to the test results, you are three months pregnant!"

*VF*

Asami and Akihito were lounging in bed. He was feeding his boy different kinds of fruit. The only food Akihito seemed capable of keeping down. The boy was sitting on his lap, head resting agents his chest. Asami had one hand covering his lover's stomach. He was still reeling from the news that Akihito was going to make him a father for a second time. He recalled Akihito's reaction. The blond had been both happy and nervous. Asami had held him close and made him a promise. "I won't let you suffer the way you did last time. I will be with you every step of the way this time." After that, the two of them made their way to his parents to deliver the news to them and Ryuji. Next were calls to Takato, Kou and Shinji. Asami had taken everyone out to his best restaurant to celebrate. Then he'd brought his little miracle of a lover home and treated him to long night of 'gentle' lovemaking. Now they were just enjoying a lazy morning in bed together.

Thats when Kirishima called him. "Sir, we have a situation. I just received a call from the reception desk. A woman claiming to be your wife is here. I just sent Suoh down to confirm, he said it's her. What would you have us do."

"Escort her off the premises and tell her that I will see her at my office in the Sion building."

"Shit!" Asami raised his brows at Kirishima's unusual use of swear words. "Sir, your parents have just arrived and she making a scene. She's asking about Ryuji. Sir, I think you will have to come down."

"No have her brought up ad tell my parents to take Ryuji home with them."

*VF*

Asami stared at the woman seated before him. "What are you doing here? You know this building is for the lodging of my staff."

"You too it seems." She sniffed. "You haven't been home in five months. I've been worried about you."

"We have seen each other since then."

"Only at parties that we neither arrived too nor left together. We barely even spoke to each other!"

Asami poured himself a drink and lit a cigarette. He sat and in hailed. He hated this woman. 'Why did I ever marry her?' Did you not get the papers I sent?"

"I did and let me say this. I was quite shocked. I also will not be signing them!"

"You will, even if I have to make you sign them."

"I don't think you understand, Ichi." She stood and removed her coat. Asami was not pleased by what was revealed. She walked over to him and placed his hand on her well rounded stomach. "Say hello to your child Ichi."

A crash sounded behind him.


	14. Story Fun Facts

_**Birthdays**_ **:**

Asami Ryuichi: August 4th ( like in the manga)

Takaba Akihito: May 5th (like in the manga)

Takaba/Asami Ryuji: May 5th (just like Mommy!) ( Ryuji was conceived on August 4th (Daddy's birthday!)

 _ **Original Characters:**_

Takaba/Asami Ryuji: Asami & Akihito's 1st child (was put on Asami's family records as his child by blood, and changed Little Ryu's last name from Takaba to Asami)

Ito Isi: Akihito's stepfather

Ito Aiya: Akihito's mother ( formally Takaba Aiya, married to Ito Isi when Akihito was 11yrs.[one year after Akihito's Dad died])

Takaba Wataru: Akihito's Dad (died in a car crash when Akihito was 10)

Kuroda Kimiko (formally Asami Kimiko, Asami's Mommy!, was never married to Asami's father [Asami's father was never in the picture])

Kuroda Daisuke: Asami's Stepdad & Kuroda Shinji"s biological Dad

Asami Midori: Asami's wife (booo!)

 _ **Random Facts:**_

 _(real life fact)_ Japanese schools start in April, 1st semester runs from April - July, 2nd semester runs from September - December, 3rd semester runs from January -March

It is Akihito's left leg that is his bad leg (he was born with it slightly deformed in shape and structure, there is also damaged/deformed nerves [most of the time Akihito manages to walk normally but there more often then not times when he limps due to both pain and the structure of his leg])

Akihito & Asami separated but did not brake up five years ago in the hopes of keeping Akihito safe from Asami's enemies in September (Akihito was 1 month pregnant, neither knew}

Asami & Akihito have been reunited for 5 months the end of CH.13 (reunion was in October)

Asami Midori (wife) is 5 months pregnant & Akihito is 3 the end of CH.13

Kou and Takato work for Asami in the IT department and as Akihito's bodyguards (they are also Akihito's best friends [caused a lot of trouble together])

Kou is Suoh's younger brother

Takato is Kirishima's younger brother

Suoh & Kirishima are very fond of Akihito, he is like another younger brother to them

Akihito loves photography (duh:-P )

Asami is a baaaaaaad man (;-))

Akihito is an official graduate of the junior high Asami attended and is official student of Asami's former high school the end of CH.13

Asami's company is called: Asami Corporation, it owns things like clubs, hospitals, restaurants, etc.; it also runs a program that helps those who want to go back to school

Kuroda Shinji is Asami's younger half brother

Akihito calls- Kuroda Shinji: Shinji (Kuroda-san was only due to the last 5 yrs.; Asami's parents: Mom & Dad; Kirishima: Kei-san; Suoh: Kazumi-san

Asami's parents LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Akihito & Ryuji but loath Asami's wife


	15. Diabolical Minds

"Say hello to your child, Ichi." A crash sounded behind him. "Akihito!" Asami jumped from his chair, shoving aside his pregnant wife. He raced to the to find Akihito laying on the hard wooden floor unconscious. "Akihito!" Asami scooped the boy up and carried him to the couch were he laid the blond. After covering his little lover with a warm blanket, he called Kirishima and told him to send Suoh for the doctor and that he, Kou and Takato were to be at the penthouse immediately. He hung up the phone and tossed it aside then sat on the couch with Akihito's head on his lap, brushing back the blond hair with his hand. Never once did he acknowledge the woman who stood watching all this with a confusion written plainly on her pretty face.

Kirishima was the first to arrive. He made his way straight to his boss knowing that it was urgent. He stopped short when he caught sight of Akihito laying there unconscious. He felt the blood drain from his face. "What happened Ryuichi?" Midori raised her brows at this. 'What insolence this mere secretary has to call his boss by his first name!' She opened her mouth to correct the Ill mannered man but was caught off by her husband's voice.

"I don't know, Kei. He just collapsed." Tears fell from golden eyes. "What am I going to do Kei? I can't lose him again, and what about Ryuji?" The secretary patted his boss on the shoulder. He then knelt beside the man and reached out a hand to touch the blond boy.

Kirishima looked up into wet golden eyes relief in his own warm brown ones. "He's going to be alright. He's breathing fine. He must have just fainted." It was a shocking sight to see the man before him cry. In all the years they had known each other, never once did he ever see the golden eyed man cry. Not even when he was a boy of two had Asami Ryuichi cried. It's not that he was an emotionless man. In fact it was quite the opposite. He cared very deeply. He was just very strong and in the world Asami lived in, one could never show any kind of weakness. So Asami didn't. Though the sight of this man crying was shocking, it did not surprise Kirishima. Akihito had been through a lot in his short life. Not long after the two first got together seven years ago, Akihito was kidnapped by an enemy. The boy had been recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. The Chinese Liu Feilong had done a number on the poor blond. Akihito knew quite a bit about Asami's business minus a few details. Liu Feilong had beaten the boy bloody but he never spoke a word to betray his lover. Thankfully the beating was as far as things had gone. After a few months, the Chinese had kidnapped Akihito a second time and brought him to Hong Kong.

Akihito had been highly mistreated while in Hong Kong. On Liu Feilong's orders the boy had been repeatedly beaten and starved. A few of the subordinates had been bold enough to touch Akihito sexually. It never went any further then touching but it had been traumatizing to the young boy. Especially when one took in what had only happened a few days earlier at the school. When Asami finally got the young boy back, Liu Feilong had not been very lucky. Asami had killed many of the Chinese's men, then he had taken Liu Feilong's life as well. Asami had then claimed all of the other man's business as his own. The idiot Russians who had dared to interfere with Akihito's rescue had ended up losing some of their own business to the enraged man, as well as a man who had been foolish enough to shoot at Akihito not once but twice. The first shot hit Kirishima when the secretary / bodyguard had protected the boy. The second one hit Akihito right in front of Asami. Asami shot the man dead.

This had of course brought more problems. There were people who had admired him and those who feared him. Those who admired him, offered business opportunities. Those who feared Asami, they either bowed and did what Asami asked of them, or they tried to end the golden eyed man's life. They would have done better to just ignore Asami. It would have saved their lives. Then there were those who were jealous of the great, powerful and fearsome Asami Ryuichi. These were people who wanted all that Asami had but were unwilling to work for it and therefore tried to take it from Asami. Five years ago a politician had come to Asami. The man was of low ranking and wanted Asami to help him rise higher. The politician had been an arrogant man who believed that the world should be down on it's knees grateful he had been born. The man had been clueless as to Asami's less then legal business and had only known that he was powerful. Asami had sent the man for what he truly was. Useless and worthless. He had no redeeming qualities and no talents, so Asami rejected the man. Politely of course. The man was enraged by this and had to be escorted out by Suoh. They believed that would be the end of it and if not, that the man would only try to destroy Asami's image and company. That was there mistake.

The man had gone out and bought a snipers rife. Not one of theirs, thankfully. He had waited outside the company building on a rooftop for Asami to leave. Untrained and having no natural talent or even bothering to look up how to use it, had aimed and fired. His attempt to kill Asami backfired and earned the man an all expenses paid vacation to the bottom of Tokyo Bay. First though, the man got a private tour of one of Asami's warehouses. Guided by Asami personally, of course. After all the bullet meant for Asami had struck Akihito instead. Not long after that they learned that the politician had a connection to a man named Sakazaki. Sakazaki ran a low class host club. He was a sleazy bastard but quite cunning if not the brightest bulb in the package. He had known of the politician's greed and decided to use the man as a way to get rid of Asami. Sakazaki was one of the few who didn't fear Asami. Instead he enjoyed poking the man. When the politician failed, Sakazaki decided he would use Akihito. There had been many rumors going around about the boy in the underground. Once he had seen Akihito in photo taken by his men, the sleazy host had decided that he would have the little blond for himself. He took the boy one night and brought him to his club. Sakazaki had forced the boy to service him and took photos of the act. He then let the boy go and blackmailed him with the photos. Except Akihito never gave Sakazaki what he wanted. When the sleazy bastard learned that Akihito would not bow to him, he sent copies of the photos to Asami. A mistake that. Asami never got angry with Akihito over that. He knew the truth and did not blame his little fiancé. Asami went full force after the man but Sakazaki went into hiding. When he came out, it was with an army and he lunched an attack on Asami's penthouse. Asami knew of the attack beforehand and he and Akihito escaped. That was when Asami decided it would be best for Akihito to leave his side and he sent the boy back to his parents. A safe place he had believed. Eight months latter Sakazaki and his men and whatever politicians he had in his pockets were felt with. Just in time for Akihito's sixteenth birthday. Just in time for Ryuji's birth, had they known about the pregnancy.

Asami had prepared the penthouse for his boy's return. Upgrading all of the security. Testing his men's loyalty. So when the boy refused to return, it had been devastating. Asami hadn't known the reason, but had believed it had to do with his dark world and had let the boy go. At first it seemed that Asami was doing fine. At least to those who did not know him well. After a few months though, everyone was able to see the cracking of this great man. He started to drink far more then usual, the smoking increasing as well. He started having one night stands, something he had stopped once Akihito entered his life. The one night stands had become a nightly occurrence where before they had been a once a month or once every few months. Work went neglected unless Kirishima or Suoh saw to it. Then he met Midori. In an act of desperation, he married the woman. He had hoped that she would be enough to pull him out of his depression. She did in a way. She gave him someone to play with, and play with her he did. A part of Kirishima had always wondered if the marriage was some sort of punishment for letting go of Akihito. After all Akihito was his everything. Kirishima sighed and stroked the blond's forehead. He had missed this little brat. They all had. To everyone in Asami's inner circle; him, Suoh, Takato, Kou and Shinji, Akihito was like a younger brother. To Asami's parents he was like a third son.

The penthouse door opens again. Like the secretary before them, Takato and Kou rushed to their boss's side. Both paled at the sight of the unconscious blond. When the doctor arrived, Asami carried the bond to their bedroom so the doctor could examine the boy better. Takato took up guard at the penthouse door, Kou stood outside the bedroom door and Kirishima stood watch over the proceedings in the bedroom.

Midori tried to follow, she was curious about this boy who everyone was ignoring her for. She was stopped by Suoh. She scowled up at the giant blond. 'How dare he?!' She huffed out a breath and tried to go around the blond giant. Suoh simply picked her up and placed her back in the chair she had been seated in earlier. The security chief stayed by her side. Almost hovering over her.

"I see nothing wrong with either the baby or Takaba-kun that explains why he collapsed. Other than a small bump on Takaba-kun's head, their both perfectly fine. I believe that he simply fainted. Did he receive any shocking news?" No one answered the doctor, but Kirishima could tell by the look on his boss and longtime friend's face that yes, Akihito had indeed received shocking news. Most likely delivered by that awful woman sitting out in the living room. Kirishima turned to follow the doctor out but was stopped short by Asami.

"Don't let the doctor leave yet. I'm not done with him. See to it that my oh so lovely wife has all that she needs while she is here. Have Suoh fetch the papers and videos from my office safe. Akihito will be out when we are ready, and bring us something to eat for when he wakes."

*VF*

Akihito moaned and turned over. A hand caressed his head, soothing the pain pounding there. He looked up into warm golden eyes. "Ryu…." His older lover smiled down at him. Asami pulled him up onto his lap and held a piece of food up to his mouth. Asami continued to feed Akihito light but filling food. He put a hand up to stop the next bite. "Why don't you eat something?"

"I've already have." Asami festered to an empty plate. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm… okay I guess. What happened?"

"You collapsed. Don't you remember?" Akihito reached up to his throbbing head and probed at the bump he found there. He winced at the pain it shot through his head. Asami pulled his hand away and kissed the bump. "You hit your head when you fell but you don't have a concussion. The doctor doesn't know what made you collapse. Thinks it might have been shock?" He tilted Akihito's head and stroked his cheek, concern evident in those golden eyes.

"I was fine. When Kei-san called you were so upset but you wouldn't tell me anything, just to stay were I was. I followed you and listened in on your conversation.. Tears fell from his hazel eyes eyes and Asami wiped them away. "It wasn't until she told you to say hello to your child that it hit me. I'm sleeping with a married man. A married man with a pregnant wife. I'm the mistress of a married man with a child on the way! Mother was right, I am a whore!" He sobbed hard.

Asami watched the tears fall for a moment then fisted a hand in Akihito's blond hair and takes his head back hard. Akihito looked up into angry golden eyes. He was in trouble. Deep trouble. "What did you just say?" Asami's voice was low and dangerous. He gave Akihito's head a little shake. "What did you just say Akihito?" Akihito remained quiet. Silent tears continuing to fall. Asami stood and staged Akihito into the secret room by his hair. He was tossed onto the bed then pinned in place by Asami. His older lover stripped him of his clothing then chained his wrists together. Then his ankles. Asami bent him over his knees. A silent shout left his mouth as Asami's hand landed on his bare bottom. Asami wasn't holding anything back as he punished his little lover. Once the boy's bottom was red, he stopped and caressed the red, round, plump cheeks. Akihito whimpered. "So what was it you said earlier, Akihito?"

"I'm sorry but its how I feel." A large hand caressed the back of his head soothingly.

"Don't feel that way Akihito. You are neither my mistress nor a whore. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know I'm not those things, but deep down that's how I feel. How I see myself." Asami pulled Akihito into a sitting position on his lap. He pressed kisses to Akihito's pale face.

"I will tell you otherwise, until those feelings disappear."

"I need more." Asami kissed him deeply. He took his belt off and let it fall agents Akihito's backside repeatedly. "Its not enough, Ryu." Asami dragged Akihito over to a wall by his hair he chained the boy in place. When the whip fell on his back, Akihito didn't cry. Asami let the whip fall harder then he normally would. Every time the whip fell, it broke the boy's tender skin. The scars that Akihito had received over the last five years would finally be replaced by his own marks. When he set the whip down, Akihito was covered in lash marks and blood. Not one scar was left untouched. He unchained the boy and collapsed agents Asami's chest. "Ryu…." He cleaned the boy up and bandaged him. "Ryu…." Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami and placed kisses to his jaw. Tears trickled out only to be followed by body shaking sobs. Asami just held the boy and stoked his hair and back soothingly.

"Akihito every time you see these scars remember that I'm the one who gave them to you. When you see them, remember how much I love you. Remember that you are mine. You are the only person I want to be beside me. You are the only one I love. Never allow that woman parading as my wife bother you." Asami knelt before the boy and took his left hand in his. A platinum band with an emerald and peridot cut to form a heart atop the band was slid onto his left ring finger. Tears formed anew at the sight. Asami had given him this very ring six years ago when he had agreed to marry the older man. "Six years ago you said yes as I knelt before you like this. Will you say yes again and promise yourself to me like you did all those years ago?"

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Akihito threw himself into his fiancé's arms. Asami hugged the boy tight. Akihito looked down at the ring. "Where did you find this?"

"Ryuji told me. He brought Ryu the dragon to me and we preformed a little surgery to remove it."

"I'm sorry Ryu. But I couldn't wear it there. They would have taken it from me."

"I know. Little Ryu told me that you put it there for safe keeping. It was very smart to put it there and to entrust our son as it's guardian."

He pressed Akihito down onto the bed. Carefully he inserted three lubed fingers into the boy's passage. Akihito moaned. Asami leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Your still lose and wet from earlier." Asami chuckled as Akihito blushed. The boy spread his legs and Asami took it for the invitation that it was. Lubing his own erection Asami rammed home in one thrust. His thrust were hard and fast. They didn't have much time. Though Asami had no problem making people wait for him, he wanted to get that horrid business with his wife over with so he could get back to lavishing his pregnant little fiancé. As they came together Asami spoke again, this time keeping eye contact with Akihito. "Do you feel that, Akihito? I'm filling you and only you. I've never filled anyone other than you. "

Asami held Akihito close as their hearts calmed. "I've never taken someone like I do you."

Akihito snorted. "You mean that I'm the only one you ever taken up the ass?"

Asami seated Akihito's bruised little ass. "Little brat! With ever person I have ever had sex with I've worn a condom. Including my wife. The only exception is you."

"Why only me?*

"Because you are the only one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only one I want to have children with."

"But your wife is pregnant."

"I wore condoms."

"Condoms break."

"Not the ones I use."

"There's never a guarantee. Especially where your concerned. You probably break even the biggest size available just trying to put them on."

"Thank you for the complement Akihito. Though you should know that condoms made by my company are guaranteed to never break."

"Asami Corporations makes condoms?!"

"Yes we do. By the way I have broken a few of the largest condoms made."

"I knew it." Akihito looked down at himself and pouted.

Asami chuckled. "What is it, Angel?"

"I wouldn't be able to break even the smallest of condoms."

"Now that's just not true. I assure you that's not true." His hand encircled Akihito's cock. "Look how it fits into my hand. Its perfect." He felt Akihito's hand close around his own.

"Even went its soft, I can't fit my hand around it."

"Don't compare yourself to me, Angel."

"Who would compare themselves to a monster like that."

Asami let out a chuckle and smirked. "You love this monster." He squeezed Akihito's hand that was still attempting to wrap itself around him.

"You said you broke condoms."

"Yes, but not the ones made by my company. After all I was the model for them."

*VF*

"Asami I said I was fine! I can walk on my own!"

"Your leg is swollen."

"It's fine! I've spent my entire life with this stupid leg! The last five years it was swollen everyday and I was fine! So put me down Asami!"

Asami kissed the irate blond. "You know, soon you won't be able to call me Asami whenever you get annoyed or angry with me."

"Why?!" Asami held the boy's hand with the ring up so the boy could see it. "Oh…." Asami smirked and placed a kiss to the knuckle just above the ring. When they arrived in the living room, Asami called out to Kirishima to grab ice packs and towels, and sent Kou to get pillows and a blanket. When they brought what he asked, Asami arranged Akihito so he sat on the couch with his legs placed up on a foot rest. The left leg propped up by pillows and wrapped in a towel with ice all around it. Asami tucked a heavy blanket around him. Once he was satisfied with his arrangement of Akihito, Asami sat and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders and pressed him tight against his body.

Midori took all this in as she sat across from her husband and this unknown boy. Her husband's actions with this boy were a curious. She had never seen him act so gentle or caring before. Not even with her. She found herself upset with both her husband and this boy. Who was this boy to take her husband's attention away from her? It was her who was married to him. Her who bore his name. She who was carrying his heir. As she looked on, her husband reached for a cigarette then look down at the boy and retract his hand. "From now on there is to be no smoking in our home, my office or anywhere else near Akihito and Ryuji. Understood?"

"Yes sir. We will see that everyone is informed." The four men bowed to their boss. Then Suoh walked over and handed some items to his boss.

"Thanks Kazumi." Asami placed a hand on the boy's stomach and rubbed it. What was with the intimacy between her husband and the little blond boy? Kirishima brought out trays of food and drinks. The secretary was about to hand her husband a glass of his favourite scotch, when the boy reached out and snatched it away and set on the end table next to him. 'What a rude boy!'

"No. Its much to early for this. Do you want to teach your children such bad habits?" Midori smiled, pleased that the boy had noticed her pregnant state. Her husband sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No I guess I don't. I really don't want Ryuji to think its okay to be a lush." Warmth filled Midori. Her husband was already naming their child.

The boy looked around at the food. His eyes widened at one sight. "Ooh! Cookies! Did you make those, Kei-san?!"

"Yes I did. Do you want some?" The blond nodded enthusiastically. The secretary plated some cookies and brought it over with a glass of milk. The boy dunked his cookies into his milk then ate the softened cookies. He praised Kirishima for his cooking prowess. 'What an odd boy to praise the help like that.'

"Kei-san, can I have the recipe for these?" The boy looked up at him with big pleading eyes and a protruding bottom lip in an adorable pout. The secretary nodded. Then ruffled the blond hair.

"Sure thing!" Midori leaned forward and reached for a cookie. They were good. She asked if she could have a copy recipe. "Sorry but its a family secret. Have to take it to my grave." 'But I am the wife to your boss. That makes me your boss too! What's so special about this boy?!' Midori fumed silently. 'What a stupid servant! I will have you fired soon, I think.' Midori smiled evilly as she thought about humiliating the man with the glasses.

"Ryu do you want a cookie?" He waved one in front of Asami's face. He pressed it against the older man's lips then pulled it away. "You know you want it!"

"You know I don't like sweets."

"Hmph." The boy sat back and munched the cookie. 'What a rude little boy!' Midori could not believe this child. Why was her husband tolerating this behaviour? "You don't know what you are missing." He looked around. "Hey, Kou, Takato, come eat with us. You to Kei-san, Kazumi-san." The four guards thanked the boy for the invitation and sat. Each one helping themselves to the food and drinks. Never once did they look for permission from their boss. Midori wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'Servants eating with their masters? How deplorable! I'm going to have to talk to Ichi about this. I don't want my child growing up thinking its okay to treat the lower classes as if they are equals. They are barely people!"

"Ichi, who is this lovely young boy? You have yet to introduce us."

"Pardon me. Forgive my bad manners." He gestured to the boy seated next to him. "Midori this is Takaba Akihito-san. Akihito this is Midori." Midori didn't miss the lack of honorific on her name, the lack of her last name, nor the lack of mentioning her status as his wife. Yet he had added a honorific to the boys name. Had even looked at the boy with obvious affection in his eyes.

"Hello Takaba-san."

"Hello Asa–" The boy was caught off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Asami shaking his head. He turned back to the woman, a polite smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you Midori-san.

"So Midori, about those papers I sent you."

"I'm not signing them."

"Then I'll just have to make you sign them."

"Well to bad for you they are not here and I destroyed the copies you sent and had your signature on them."

Asami smirked and held up the file Suoh had given him earlier. "You are mistaken my dear. I made sure to have more than one copy drawn up. Just in case you decided to be difficult. Kei if you would be so kind as to put this in the player for me." He handed the secretary a DVD case.

"No mater what you do, I won't give you a divorce!"

Akihito's eyes widened. He turned to look at Asami. "Your getting a divorce?!"

"Yes. How else will I keep my promise to marry you?"

Midori stood enraged now. "What are you talking about?! You cannot marry a boy? You can't marry him! Your still married to me!" Asami tilted Akihito's head towards him. He crushed their lips together. An enraged scream filled the air. "You can't divorce me without consequences! If you divorce me without cause you'll lose everything to my father just like the prenuptial agreement states. And when Daddy learns you were sleeping with some boy whore–"

"Shut up and sit down." Asami's voice was so low that the other five men in the room cringed. They knew Asami was very, very angry. Midori unfortunately didn't know enough to do as her husband said. He gave Suoh and Kirishima the signal and the two men grabbed Midori and sat her back down in the chair. They tied her arms and legs in place then placed tape over her mouth.

Akihito felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Asami leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Don't listen to the words that come out of her mouth." A thumb brushed the wetness from his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead and whispered his love. He stood and approached his wife. "You are right that if I divorced you without cause I would lose everything." He pulled the tape from her mouth. "Be a good girl and keep quiet. In the prenuptial agreement it states that if you fail too give me a child in the first two years of marriage, I can divorce you without losing anything. I would of course have to give you a small settlement to help you get on your feet."

"Then I guess its a good thing I got knocked up then."

"You and I both know that is not my child." He flipped on the TV. Asami smirked as Midori's eyes widened in horror. On screen she lay in bed with a man who was not her husband. "However in the event you cheat at any point in our marriage, I can divorce you without consequences. That is one of my business rivals Midori, you naughty girl. Sleeping with my rivals and handing over information, even if it is unusable means I can divorce you and you will owe me money. Now just how many of my rivals did you sleep with? I counted five." He gestated to his two men. "Sedate her and have a DNA test run. Then lock her up in one of my homes with a nurse and guards till the child is born. Once the child is born, have her rights signed over to the father or one of is if the father is deemed to be unsuitable. Also have her sign the divorce papers."

"Yes sir." Kirishima and Suoh took the now sedated woman out of the penthouse. Kou and Takato took up guard posts outside the door not wanting to be too far if something should happen again. It had terrified the four men to see Akihito like that. They did not want to see it again. So now, at least two of them would always be on hand.

Asami carried Akihito back into their room. He placed him gently under the covers then stripped off his own clothing before joining the boy. "I can't believe that she cheated on you. With your business rivals at that."

"My employees as well."

"What?!"

"It started out with my business rivals. Both legal and illegal. Though she doesn't know a thing about my illegal activities so she had no idea how some of them were my rivals just that they were. Once they learned that she could not be of any use to them, they dumped her. She then turned to whatever employee caught her eye. Those who slept with her were fired as they were obviously not loyal to me. The only exception to that were Kei and Kazumi."

"Wait, what?! Kei-san and Kazumi-san slept with your wife?! I don't believe it! They would never betray you like that!"

"You are right. They would never betray me period."

"I don't understand."

"My wife was spreading her legs for whoever so I had her tested than sent them to her."

"You ordered your two best friends and most loyal subordinates to sleep with your wife?! How could you?! You are a terrible person!"

"I did no such thing. I simply asked them if they would give my wife information to see what she would do with it. Sleeping with her just made it look good."

"Could one of them be the father than?"

"Yes. In fact I am positive that it is one of them."

"Why would you guys do such a thing?"

"It amused us."

"I can believe that about you but not them."

Kei and Kazumi are just as bad as me, Akihito."

*VF*

"Sir I have the signed divorce papers for you." Kirishima placed the folder with the papers on his desk. His professional manner could not mask his pleasure. That bitch could no longer call herself an Asami. He looked over to the boy lounging on the office sofa. "How are you Akihito?"

"Fine. Be better if this over possessive bastard would let me go out!"

Kirishima laughed. Asami had decided that Akihito was too remain at his side at all times. The less than legal dealings being the only exception. The boy was not even allowed to be at home with guards too watch over him. No Asami wanted to be able to see him always. When school started up again, the boy would not be attending. Instead, he would be totered in Asami's office while the man worked. In short, to say that Asami was worried about the boy and their unborn child was an extreme understatement. And though Akihito complained, he gave in to his fiancé's need to know he and their child were safe. He turned back to face Asami. "The results for the DNA came back. Turns out that Midori is actually pregnant with a set of twin girls."

"The father."

"It's actually two fathers."

Asami raised his brows. That was a rarity. "Ohh, and who are the lucky men?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Kazumi and me."

Akihito shot up off the couch and ran over to Kirishima. He hugged the secretary tight. "Congratulations! Where is the other one?! Ryu get Kazumi-san in here!" When Suoh arrived, Akihito launched himself at the larger blond. "Congratulations Kazumi-san! Have you decided on names yet?! Have you gotten anything yet?! Oh Ryu let's throw a baby shower!" The boy was bouncing on his feet. Asami shook his head and looked at his two employees and best friends. They nodded their agreement to the shower. "Whoopee!" The boy grabbed up pen and paper and set about writing to his hearts content. "Now is there anything you two have your hearts set on buying on your own for the girls?" They shook their heads. "Alright then. Now about names… hmm. Asami send some one to get books about baby names! You two really need to start thinking about names. You only have about two months left before the baby's are born!"

"Akihito, Midori is six months along. The baby's are due three months from now." Asami corrected.

Akihito shook his head. "She's having twins. Doctors rarely let twins go full term. They prefer to induce labour early. That's of course if the babies don't decide to come early on their own! That means we should have the party next month…

*VF*

"You said that you have information on a boy named Takaba Akihito?"

"Yes."


	16. Akihito Throws A Baby Shower

Akihito surveyed the private room. He had to admit that Sion is an odd place to throw a baby shower. He let out a cheeky grin. It was actually kind of hilarious. The club would be filled with rich snobs who believed they were better then everyone else. As they sipped their expensive alcohol, the very man who own this establishment would be in here, playing games and celebrating the twin girls who would soon be born too his two best friends.

Kirishima and Suoh had given Akihito free reign over the shower and Asami decided that he would foot the bill and for the first time, Akihito had no problem spending Asami's money. He was going to make sure that tonight would be a damn good night. He, Kou, and Takato spent the morning and afternoon arranging the room. A couch, three chairs and a coffee table were set up in a corner. He added a small liquor cabinet filled with Kirishima and Suoh's favourite drinks. Their taste in alcohol wasn't all that different from Asami's. He placed a couple of hand painting silk screens to help section off the area and make it feel a little more intimate. Next he placed a small wooden box on top of the table. Looking at it, one wouldn't know that five of the very best cigars were inside. Each wrapped in a pink ribbon. Asami had ordered them special, just for this very occasion.

Next they set up a section of the room with white silk hanging from the ceiling, a white carpet was placed down and red rose petals were then strewn about the carpet. Two pedestals were set up with pink roses set in crystal vases on top. He knew that Kou and Takato didn't understand why they were setting this up. Knew that no one but him, Asami and Suoh would. He added a pearl pink silk and hung it from the ceiling to the floor then pulled a piece up, pinning it near the top of the walls. Softening the harshness of the white. Over all it was a sweet and romantic.

Near the door they set up a table for the thank you gifts and prizes. Another table was set up to hold the presents for the two expecting fathers and there soon too be here daughters. Next were the tables everyone would be sitting. Akihito decided on the more traditional side. There was a table for that would seat the guests of honor. Facing that table were three others. This allowed for keeping Kirishima and Suoh in constant sight of the other guests. All the chairs had pink cushions. The food they would be having would also be traditional as well. They hung a few pink and white streamers and placed pink and white balloons. He added in another silk screen to section the baby shower from the section for later that night. Akihito couldn't wait. Excitement filled him.

*VF*

Though Sion was a formal attire club, suits and evening dresses only, Akihito wore casual clothing. Jeans and a dress shirt. He could see the shears that the so called elite were giving him. He just grained in return. They were going to be in for a shock when the rest of the guests arrived wearing similar clothing. Akihito had decided that casual was what everyone should were. Kirishima and Suoh rarely got time off. They worked just as hard as their boss. So to give them a break from the constant suit wearing, he chose a more casual style of dress. Kirishima and Suoh were actually looking forward to dressing down. As his guests arrived, the doorman took their coats and Akihito handed them pink ribbons with little baby bottle pins on them. He explained the rules of the game which were, no one was allowed to say baby during the duration of the baby shower. Those who did would lose a pin and would have to give it over to the person who caught them. If they didn't get caught, they could hold onto their pins. If the one who caught them was Kirishima or Suoh, they would lose two pins. As the host, Akihito chose to not participate in any game. Unfair advantage for him.

Kirishima, Suoh and Asami were the last to arrive. Akihito gave Asami a dirty look. "I thought I told you that all the guests were supposed to be here before Kei-san and Kazumi-san. Not arrive with them."

"I had an important conference call."

"Hmpf." Akihito threw his arms around Kirishima and Suoh and escorted them to the private room where the party was being held. Asami chuckled and followed, placing one of pink ribbons around his neck. He was aware of the rules. Akihito had been an active bundle of nerves running around the penthouse, his office and all of Tokyo. He had dragged Kou, Takato and even him from shop to shop. Asami had been up late, not for work but helping Akihito pick the games that would be played tonight. There was only one game he knew nothing about. Apparently it had been his mother's idea. Akihito had been giggling and smiling evilly since and Asami had a very bad feeling about this.

As Kirishima and Suoh stepped into the room they were showered with silly string and confetti. Shouts of congratulations filled the air. Giant grins were plastered on the two expectant fathers, faces. First on the night's agenda was a game for Suoh and Kirishima. Around the room were different baby items all hidden away. The two men had to search out all the items in under five minutes. All the guests had a grand time watching the two usually stoic men running around muttering to themselves. Kirishima had proudly declared that there was no way that anyone could his anything from them. He ended up regretting those words when the five minutes were up and they had found less than half of the ten hidden items. As punishment for their failure, the guests dressed them in pretty pink dresses, place pink bows in their hair, pink eye-shadow and pink lip gloss was placed on their eyes and lips. Asami's mother, Kimiko brought pink nail polish. Asami had taken great pleasure in painting his two best friends' nails. Kirishima and Suoh made promises of dire revenge agents him.

Once the punishment was completed, Ryuji drew a name from a basket. Akihito's eyes nearly bugged right out of his head at the sight of the name written on the paper. Seeing his mother's reaction, Ryuji graves his had so that he could see the name as well. He gigged. Akihito and Ryuji shared evil grins. Akihito announced the next game in which both guests and the two guests of honor would participate. When the game was over, Asami was declared the winner. After giving Asami his prize, Akihito announced the reason for the name drawing. "Okay everyone, now it is time to began something called the 'big baby'. As the first official game has ended, the person who's name Little Ryu drew will be dressed as a baby. One baby item will be added after every game to the 'big baby' by the loser or losers. Kimiko as the loser of the first game it is your right to place the first item." He handed the older woman a large diaper and the paper with the chosen person's name.

The smile that crossed her face was positively evil. Even the Devil would quiver in fear at the sight of it. She approached Kirishima and Suoh. They held very still, silently hoping that they would not have to suffer even more indignation. "Congregations you two." She moved away and approached her husband. He swallowed hard. She bent and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Next she approached her son. He cowered back a little bit. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Don't worry Shinji." Smiling she approached Kou and Takato.

"Pease not me!" They cried in unison.

Kimiko moved on pass them, approaching the last of the guests. Golden eyes stared down into golden eyes. A truly evil grin still upon her face, Kimiko bent to speak into her son's ear. "It's been so long since I last changed your diaper, Ryuichi."

The night carried on with lively happiness. Games were played and won. Prizes handed out. Food eaten, mostly by Akihito and Ryuji. The presents were opened. Thank you gifts were handed out by Kirishima and Suoh, including one for Akihito. Akihito had not expected such a thing but the two men wanted him to know just how much they appreciated him throwing the shower and hosting it for them. His eyes teared as he held the crystal camera in his hand. He threw his arms around the two bigger men. Poor Asami was dressed as a baby complete with diaper, bonnet, bib, pacifier, rattle, blanket, teddy bear, booties, mittens and a bottle. Akihito had made sure to take many, many, many photos of poor baby Asami.

*VF*

Suoh bent down on one knee before Kirishima. He took his lover's left hand in his own larger ones. "Kei, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes!" Tears streamed from Kirishima's eyes as his lover now fiancé picked him up and carried him over to the area Akihito had sectioned off for this moment. The wedding was short and sweet. The wedding bands they exchanged a simple plain platinum. After their first kiss as husbands; the two newly weds, Asami, Shinji and Daisuke made their way to the little area set aside for their cigar smoking and drinking.

When the evening came to a close, everyone helped bring the couple's presents out and wished them a good evening. After waving them off, Kimiko turned to Akihito and told him to go home as well. "I couldn't possibly do that. There's so much to do still."

"Let us worry about that. You've been at it all day. Go home." When Akihito still continued to insist on staying, Kimiko called for her eldest son. Asami picked Akihito up like a bride and carried him to the waiting limo.

*VF*

Kazumi carried his new husband over the threshold of their home. As he made his way to their bedroom, he kissed Kei deeply. He placed his new husband down on the bed gently. He lay over him and kissed him again. Hands caressed and stroked. Clothes were removed. Kazumi's mouth traveled down Kei's neck to his chest. He tugged gently with his teeth the little hoop that pierced the smaller man's left nipple. His mouth traveled lower, leaving a wet trail where his tongue had met skin. He took his husbands cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Teasing his love. "Kazumi!"

He swallowed all that his husband had to give him. He rolled on to his back and watched as Kei pressed lubed fingers into himself. When he was satisfied with the preparation, he climbed over Kazumi and impaled himself with a scream that turned into a moan. After all these years, Kazumi still stretched him and made his insides burn as if it were their first time. He rode his new husband as if there was no tomorrow. Kazumi loved to see Kei like this. Lost in passion and no sign of his professional and stoic demeanour that he showed to all the world but a select few.

Fingers tugged at the ring in Kazumi's left nipple. They had gotten the matching piercings the night they had admitted their love to each other. They came together and Kei collapsed on top of Kazumi. Kazumi covered them in their blankets and they promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

*VF*

The camera clicked away as Akihito snapped picture after picture of the two newborns and their fathers. The pure joy and happiness in their eyes and on their faces was impossible to miss. Asami stood off to the side watching. There was joy in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. Asami had given Kei and Kazumi the next two weeks off, with pay so that they could get to know their new little ones. When they returned to work, a nursery would be set up on the floor beneath the one that held their three offices. No one but a select few would be allowed to step foot on that floor. It would be the best guarded nursery in the world. Once their child was born, they would be joining the nursery. They didn't yet know the sex of their baby. They wished to be surprised.

The two fathers walked over to Asami and placed their daughters, Natsuko and Sora into Asami's arms. Akihito's heart clenched in his chest. Seeing the man he loved holding the newborns had guilt crushing down on him. He had denied Asami the chance to hold his own child five years ago. 'Never again' he vowed silently to himself. Asami returned the babies to their fathers and made his way to Akihito. He had seen the pain and guilt that had flashed in his little fiancé's eyes and knew that the boy was thinking silly thoughts again. With an arm around the boy's shoulders he bid his two best friends good night.

*VF*

Asami stood behind Akihito with his arms wrapped around the boy as the blond cut up fruit. Akihito offered him a piece and he took it. He pressed kisses to the blond's jaw and neck. His hands found their way beneath the boy's shirt. Hands clamped down on his preventing his hands from exploring more. Akihito had become so shy of late. "How is my beautiful little Angel today?"

"If by beautiful you a bloated and fat whale, I'm fine."

Asami grabbed Akihito by the hand and dragged him into their bedroom. He stripped the boy of his clothing and placed him in front of the full length mirror. "Look at yourself Akihito. Look!" Akihito looked as Asami demanded. "Look at that soft, supple, pale skin." He stoked Akihito's skin. "Look at those lovely hazel eyes. So full of life. And those lips… mmm. I just love seeing them wrapped around my cock."

Akihito's eyes widened then narrowed, sparks filling them. Asami let out a grunt when Akihito's elbow mad contact with his gut. Once he caught his breath, he chuckled. "That temper of yours. How I love it." He turned them sideways. He gripped Akihito's ass tightly then kneeded it. "Just look at that ass of yours!" He gave it a hard smack and watched it jiggle slightly. He spread the cheeks apart then pressed them back against each other. He turned the boy back to face the mirror. "That is our child growing inside you. Not someone else's. Our Your's and mine." He rubbed his hands over Akihito's six month pregnant belly. One of Akihito's hands came to rest on top of his. The other came to rest on his chest. No longer was his chest flat and masculine. It was softer. Rounder. "Those are beautiful too, Angel." He cupped the soft breasts. "They will get bigger. Fill up with milk."

"Does that disgust you?"

Asami tilted Akihito's head up and cradled his face. "Not at all. I look forward to watching you feed our child." He kissed his little fiancé deeply. "You are very beautiful Angel."

"You make me feel beautiful instead of a bloated and fat whale."

"You are not a bloated and fat whale, Akihito."

"I know, but sometimes I feel that way."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Its easy for you to say. You can still see your own dick!"

Asami couldn't help it. He laughed hard, doubling over. Akihito stood there, hands on his hips and glaring at him without any real heat. "Well I'm glade you think it's funny that I can't see my own dick." Asami saw the twitch of Akihito's lips. The boy found it funny as well. Asami straightened and tugged Akihito into his arms.

"You may not be able to see it but I can. I can tell you that it is every bit as editable as it he always been. Asami picked up Akihito and tossed him carefully onto the bed. He kissed the blond deeply as he stoked the boy to full hardness. He kissed his way down Akihito's torso, making sure to avoid the blond's nipples. They had become so sensitive that it hurt the boy. Asami nibbled Akihito's cock then gave a hard lick from balls to tip, dipping into the tiny slit. He slowly lowered his mouth down the blond's length. He then drew back sucking hard. He continued this pattern until Akihito was panting and couldn't keep his hips still. Asami slid a slick finger inside and rubbed hard against the boy's prostate. Akihito shuddered and came screaming Asami's name. Asami swallowed everything his Angel had to offer. Smiling he pulled away and licked his lips. "Delicious." He slicked his cock then slammed home into his lover.


	17. The Wedding

He smiled as he watched the beautiful bride gilded towards him. Eyes cast down shyly, hair curling softly about the head. A pretty pink blush coating the cheeks was quire fetching. A light dusting of pink upon the eyes, eyelashes made darker by just a hint of makeup, and lips coated in a light gloss to make them shiny. A light baby pink veil fell to just above the lip. A dark pink dress that fell to the floor from where it clasped about the throat like a choker. Back and arms left bare from the shoulder. A long train trailed behind and silvery vines were threaded in the dress from bottom to top. It was a lovely sight and it made his heart pound in a way it never had before. When the bride reached his side, they clasped hands and held tightly to each other. After their kiss, they made their way to the awaiting limo. All to the cheers and shouts of congratulations of friends and family.

They cuddled in the limo, holding each other tight. A protective and possessive hand laid on a well rounded seven month pregnant belly. Kisses were placed to trembling hands and lips. Happy tears brush away by a gentle thumb. When they arrived at the restaurant in which the reception would be held, the groom helped his bride from the limo and guided him inside with a loving arm around the waist. Music and laughter filled the air as joy filled the wedding guests and party alike. Everyone cheered as the bride shoved the cake into the groom's face instead of holding it up for him to take a bite. The groom's reaction to this was to simply raise a brow, smirk and then devoured his new wife's mouth. The guests ohhed and ahhed as the newly wedded couple had their first dance. No one had believed that this day would come as they feared to hope. Especially the young bride. The couple took their leave with well wishes and lewd jokes were tossed at them.

*VF*

Akihito blushed as he viewed himself in the bathroom mirror. He didn't know what possessed him to buy this but he had. He sighed. It was a pretty blue nightie that was mostly see through with a bit of ruffling and a little blue ribbon tied in a bow just beneath his bust. He ran a hand over his exposed tummy left bare because the nightie splayed on either side of it. To top off the outfit, Akihito wore a pretty blue thong. Asami would love it. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He opened the door and made his way to his new husband. Asami sat in a huge chair, a glass of whisky in one hand. His hair was down enticing Akihito to run his hands through it. The man wore nothing but a black silk robe. He sat in his new husband's lap and the man's strong arms wrapped around him. Akihito placed his head in the crook of Asami's neck and shoulder. A large hand carded through his hair and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Akihito woke to gentle kisses being placed on his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, lips and forehead. Blinking his eyes opened, he was met with the sight of his husband smiling down at him. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, Ryu." He smiled and stretched lazily only then realizing that it was truly morning when he caught sight of the light shining in through the windows. "Oh Ryu, I'm so sorry! I slept through our wedding night."

"I can not think of a better way to spend the night then having you in my arms."

"But we didn't, didn't, didn't .…" The younger man blushed.

"That's what the morning is for my cute little Asami Akihito." Akihito moaned as a hand found it's way into his panties and took ahold of his soft little cock.

*VF*

"You said that you have information on a boy named Takaba Akihito?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means Midori-san, come in and sit down."

"Thank you for seeing me Ito-san." She smiled at the old man.

"No need to thank me. Anyone with information on my wayward son is welcome. Please tell me what you know of my son."

"Yesterday your son was married. I checked and it is official, he has already been added to the family registry. He is currently seven months pregnant with his husband's, yes husband's, child."

"He didn't marry a woman?"

"No."

"Hmm…."

"There is more. A few months ago, the man your son married added a four year old boy to the registry as his biological son. A DNA test proved the boy to be so. The boy's name was Asami Ryuji, formerly Takaba Ryuji. Your grandson."

"This man my son married, tell me about him." Midori pulled a piece of paper from purse and handed it to Akihito's step father. It contained the announcement if the engagement and wedding along with a photo of the happy couple. "Handsome fellow."

"His name is Asami Ryuichi."

"Never heard of him."

Shock coarser through Midori. She never thought there could be someone in the world, let alone Japan, who didn't know who Asami Ryuichi was. "Asami Ryuichi is a very prominent businessman. He is quite wealthy and it is said that he has the golden touch."

As she spoke, she could see the wheels turning in Ito-san's head. "Midori-san, what do you want in return for the information you have given me?"

"I want my husband back from the whore who stole him away from me."


	18. Fathers

_***Story Facts:***_

 _ **¶ Ch.18 starts in October.**_

 _ **∆ Asami & Akihito have been reunited for 1yr. It's been 6yrs. since the two split.**_

 _ **√ Asami & Akihito were married in July, a total of 3 months in Ch.18.**_

 _ **Π Akihito is 21yrs. Asami is 33yrs. (kept the 12yrs. difference)**_

 _ **£ Asami has been smoking since the age of 15.**_

 _ **¥ Kei (Kirishima) & Kazumi (Suoh) married in May, a total of 5 months in Ch.18. Kei took Kazumi's name. Since it would be confusing, Asami will refer to them as Kei & Kazumi. All subordinates will call them both Suoh-san though.**_

 _ **℅ Natsuko is Kazumi's child. She is the eldest twin. Her name means summer (natsu), child (ko). Sora is Kei's child. Her name means sky.**_

 _ **€ Ryuji means dragon (Ryu), second (ji). I believe ji is usually given to a second son but in this case it means "the second dragon" as Asami is "the first dragon". Ryuji is Asami & Akihito's first child. He is 5yrs. and shares his birthday with his Mother.**_

 _ **¢ Akio means bright (Aki), hero (o). He is Asami & Akihito's second child. He was born in the beginning of September. He is 1 month in Ch.18.**_

 ** _¿ REAL LIFE FACT: Elementary schools in Japan cover grades from 1st to 6th. That's 6yrs. America is kindergarten to 5th/6th depending on the school. That's 6/7yrs. Japan's junior high is 3yrs. 7th, 8th, & 9th. America is 2/3yrs. 6th or 7th & 9th. Japanese high school is 3yrs. 10th, 11th & 12th. In America it's 4yrs. 9th, 10th, 11th & 12th. Next is higher education such as university_.**

* * *

FOUR YEARS AGO:

Eyes opened for the first time in seven years. They blinked as they slowly adjusted to the brightness around them. Once adjusted, they took in the white room and the machines that were connected to his body. Hospital. He was in a hospital. Why? Panic set in and the machines started to beep crazily. Nurses and doctors rushed in. Shock filled their faces at the sight of him awake after so long.

*VF*

PRESENT DAY:

"Good evening, Asami-sama." The blond bowed deeply.

"Sudou." Asami looked at the man standing before him, looking for anything that would give away him away. Asami knew he had made a good decision hiring Sudou all those years ago. He was quite talented and had proved to be very useful. Yet now he wondered if he should not have gotten rid of Sudou before now. "Do you know why I am here?"

"No, Sir." Not even a single hint of hesitation or deceit.

"According to some reports that I have received, some of the shipments that you are in charge of have gone missing. Shock fell across the man's face. Because he didn't know they were missing? Or because he didn't think Asami would find out? The man bowed even deeper than before.

"I sincerely apologize, Asami-sama. I will rectify this and find out who the traitor is."

"Sudou." He waited for the man to look up before continuing. "I also want to know how the missing shipments got into the hands of my enemies." Asami stood and walked away. Leaving Sudou dumb founded.

Asami slid into the limo. As it pulled away and joined the rest of the Tokyo's evening traffic, he slid the partition down. Kazumi, I want you to put men on Sudou. He is to be watched at all times and everything he does is to be reported to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Kei has any progress been made regarding Ito Isi?"

"We located another country home. I have already ordered men to check it out. So far no reports of either of the Itos being seen have come. The men did report that the place was not totally abandoned. Men assumed to be Ito's have been spotted. They seem to be Harding something."

"Hmm… Kazumi once you're done setting up the team to watch Sudou, I want you to go to Ito's house and oversee everything. If you deem it safe, storm the place and secure it. I want whatever it is that they are hiding."

"Yes, Sir."

*VF*

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sudou ran his hands through his hair, marring it's fake blond perfection. "How could I be so stupid?!" He let out an angry scream. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do?! Asami knows and is suspicious. If I'm not careful, he'll turn his suspension to me. He'll think I'm the one that betrayed him!" A sigh escaped his lips as he plopped down on the sofa in his office at Asami's club Dracaena. "All I wanted was his attention."

He pulled out a slip of paper from his breast pocket. Six years ago when that filthy brat had left, he had thought he would finally get a chance to claim Asami as his own. Instead Sudou had found himself dealing with with that damn annoying secretary with the glasses. Asami had stopped overseeing his business personally and everything had run by that glasses fuck. Annoyed by Asami's lack of attention, Sudou had gone searching for the man. What he discovered made him livid. There he was, the finest specimen of a man Asami could chose as a lover, and instead of choosing him, Asami was choosing with lowly sluts and whores. Sudou was perfection so why was Asami choosing the lowest of the low to bury himself in one night stands?

Then Asami got married. The woman was of high class and so Sudou had conceded to her. Until he gave into the urge to see Asami. He had spent a few weeks tailing the older man. It didn't take long for him to realize that Asami wasn't living with his new wife. Sudou decided to take this as sign that he still had a chance. After the marriage, Asami had gone back to running things. So whenever Asami came by to oversee the club, Sudou made sure he always looked his best. He improved the business at the club and took extra care with shipments. Yet not once did Asami look his way. At first Sudou thought Asami had a lover on the side he had not found out about. Turned out the older man was just faith.

Then a few months ago the divorce was announced. Again he fooled himself into thinking that he had a chance. Instead another marriage was announced. The dirty brat was back and he hadn"t known it. No one had, except for Asami, that bastard of a secretary and that idiot giant. Sudou looked down at the scrap of paper. In the photo on it, was Asami and the dirty brat. They had their arms around each other and were smiling as they danced at their wedding reception. The worse part of the photo was the sight of the filthy brat's stomach swollen with Asami's child. Sudou was disgusted by the brat. How could Asami want that abnormal thing? He was glad that he was not like that. What bothered Sudou even more was the words written beneath the photo. It was a quote given by Asami. The words were so unlike the man. Sappy. They sickened him. He bet the brat was behind the words.

After the announcement, Sudou did some digging. He discovered that Asami had a DNA test done on another child. The one the brat had just forced on him. Sudou had been pleased about his find for it meant that Asami did not trust the brat. This made his plans to get rid of the dirty brat all the more easy. After some deep thought, Sudou simply decided that he needed to step up his plans.

*VF*

Asami was sitting in the corner of his club Sion, sipping his favourite scotch. His eyes took in all that went on around him. Sion along with his other clubs, hotels and restaurants had undergone some changes. The restaurants now held a special room for smoking while the rest of the place premises became a non smoking area. His hotels now had smoking and non smoking rooms. His clubs became non smoking places with exception of special rooms that were provided for smoking. There had been some grumbling, especially from the patrons of Sion. Of course the grumbling stopped when an interview he did was released. In the interview, he stated why he had made the changes. Japan had then praised him for his act of taking note of health issues and proclaimed him to be a doting father and loving husband who cared deeply about his family.

A smile stole across his face as he remembered the reporter who had done the interview. Akihito had graduated high school in July. He had then started university where he was studying photography and business and gotten a job at a newspaper. While not at school or work, Akihito was either with the kids or being mentored in photography, or was being mentored by him and Kei in business.

Akihito had spent quite a bit of time to complain that Asami was making him look like he was talentless and had to use connections to get anywhere. "Anyone who knows even the littlest bit about me knows that I only accept the best and you are the best." The boy had still continued to mumble to himself so once the interview was over, Asami had spanked the poor boy's bottom raw. He then showed the boy just how much he enjoyed the very best of things.

The smile faded as movement caught his eye and he scowled. "What is he doing here, when I did not order him to be?" He finished off his scotch and ordered another. As his uninvited guest arrived at the private area he was sitting, Asami reached for his cigarettes. Only to remember that he had quit after learning that Akihito was pregnant. It was damn hard to kick an eighteen rear addiction. He looked at his unwanted guest with his business mask in place.

"Asami-sama." The man bowed. "Please pardon my unannounced visit but I believe this to be very important and must be told to you immediately." Asami motioned the man to sit. He did so. Annoyance crept up as he watched the blond order a drink and then sip at it.

"Sudou, what is so important that you you could not inform my secretary?"

"I'm sorry Asami-sama but after what I found, I could not trust just any one with this information." Asami raised a brow at this. "After our meeting the other day, I did some digging. I found that the ones who ended up with our shipments had been sending payments to an offshore account. The account is under the name Suoh Kazumi. I was shocked by this and couldn't believe it, so I dug more. Periodicaly the same amount of money would be taken out and sent to an account here in Japan. The account in Japan is under the name of Kirishima Kei."

"Are you telling me that my two trusted men are betraying me?"

"I don't know. It seems that way but I believe they may be being framed. I tried to find out who was accessing the account but I could not." He held up a file. "All that I found is in here."

Sudou sat there for a moment before he finally gave in to what he had always wanted to do. He slid from his seat and nudged Asami's crossed legs apart and knelt between them. He caressed Asami's strong thighs. He was so intent on his actions that he did not notice the disgust in the older man's eyes. He rested his cheek on one thigh while continuing to stoke the other. "I have always loved you Asami-sama. I will never let any one hurt or betray you." He pressed a kiss to the juncture of Asami's thighs. He opened his mouth and gave a light suckled.

"Excuse me but I believe that is my husband whose dick you've got your mouth on." Sudou jumped I surprise and turned to see his rival for Asami's affections. "Try all you want Sudou but you could never keep Asami whipped like I do."

"W- whipped?"

"Yes, whipped." Akihito flicked his wrist and made a sound as if he was flicking a whip. Asami's lips twitched.

"There's no way any one could whip Asami. Especially a filthy dirty slutty brat like you. Do you really think he wants someone as fat as yo–"

Asami fisted his had into Sudou's hair and yanked his head back. He pressed the barrel of his gun between the fake blonds eyes. "DONT. SAY. ANOTHER. WORD. SUDOU." Asami's voice was low and deadly. "Now Sudou, I would like to know why my wife's back account number is in this file under the name of my secretary's former name with documents stating that payments from an offshore account that receives payments from my enemies?" Sudou opened his mouth but Asami caught him off. "Think carefully Sudou. After all you should know before you answer that I was the one who set up that account for Akihito." Sudou hung his head in defeat. As Asami's underlings took him away Asami gave one last parting shot. "Sudou, you should know, Sakazaki sold you out. He told me that you were the one who told him where I lived. Tell me, did you enjoy playing stalker?

*VF*

Asami sat back in his seat and pulled Akihito to him. The boy sat facing him with his knees on either side of Asami's thighs. "So I'm whipped am I?"

"Yes! Thoroughly." The boy laughed. Asami rubbed his hands beneath Akihito's shirt but he stopped him. Akihito was so sensitive about the weight he had gained. Asami though found it rather attractive. The weight added a softness to the younger man and it reminded Asami that Akihito was his. Of course it hadn't been a terrible amount of weight gain. Akihito had been underweight during his pregnancy. Luckily both the both the pregnancy and birth had gone well. In the beginning of September, Akihito went into labour and gave birth to their second son, Akio. Akihito had chosen to do a natural birth in their own home. Asami wanted Akihito to give birth at the hospital but the blond refused. Eventually the boy admitted that he was to afraid to do so because his step father had hired a team of scientists and doctors to run tests and experiments on him and Ryuji. Ito Isi had tried to impregnate Akihito. When that failed, the man had hoped to use Ryuji. Luckily the boy was not like his mother. Akihito had also confessed that the scientists and doctors were also raping him. Always at his stepfather's orders and for the man's own sick amusement. After that confession, Asami allowed Akihito to have his own way. Akihito gave birth in their bed with Kei acting in the role of the doctor and no real doctors in sight.

Akihito ground himself against Asami and both moaned. Asami once again reached up to rub Akihito's stomach. "Bad boy Ryuichi. I think you need to be punished."

"Oh? What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm…" The boy pressed a forefinger to his chin and pretended to think about it. "How about a spanking?!"

"A spanking? Going to put me over your knee?" Akihito giggled then kissed him deeply. He continued to grind down into Asami. They both let out moans. A throat cleared.

"Keiiii! Can't you see that I'm whipping Asami into place?" The boy's bottom lip poked out in a pout and the two older men chuckled at the cute picture he made.

"I'm sorry Akihito but this is very important and I need to borrow Ryuichi for a moment."

"I'll meet you in my office. Akihito we will continue this later." He kissed his wife deeply.

*VF*

Akihito watched Asami and Akio. Who would have ever thought that the great Asami Ryuichi, ruthless business and kingpin from lord would play peek-a-boo with a little baby. Heart warming at the sight of his husband and child, Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's waist. Asami continued to play peek-a-boo a few more minutes before picking up the baby and turning to face the blond. Completely unbothered by Akio sucking on his tie. "Kei and I will be leaving shortly. Kazumi will be meeting us. As none of us will be around, I want you and all the children to stay here. If you wish you can sleep in my office. Bring the babies up there with you. Order food from the club kitchen. One of the guards will bring it up to you."

"Kay. You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Yes. I'm not doing anything dangerous tonight." He wrapped an arm around Akihito and pressed a kiss to his soft blond head.

"Akio's test results came back. He's like me."

Asami held Akihito tighter and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "Don't worry Angel. He won't suffer like you did. He has the both of us, an amazing older brother, loving grandparents and five fierce uncles."

"Don't forget his two cousins.

"Yes. Those two girls are already taking after their fathers already. Aren't they?"

"I'm glad that our sons have you and that Natsuko and Sora have Kei and Kazumi. Fathers are important."

"Yes they are. I'm sorry that you lost yours at such a young age."

"At least I had some time with him."

*VF*

Now that Sudou has been taken care of, he was currently vacationing with fishes of Tokyo Bay, Asami was free to do what he really wanted. He eyed the man who was lying in the hospital bed. He didn't look to well. Ito Isi had not been a very good host. When the man caught sight of him, his eyes widened. "I see that you know who I am.

"Yes. You are Asami Ryuichi. I'm guessing that those men who rescued me were yours."

"You'd be guessing right."

"Great I'm going to be indebted to a crime lord for the rest of my life."

"No, you will not be indebted to me ever. In fact I am the one who is indebted to you." He motioned Kei forward and took the large book from his secretary. He placed onto the lap of the man laying in the bed. The man looked through the photo album, tears running down from his eyes.

*VF*

"Ryu, why are we here. You know I hate hospitals."

"Because the person were here to see can't be out and about yet. You know that this is my hospital. You'll always be safe here."

"Yours or not, I still don't like it." Akihito mumbled but Asami heard him anyways.

Akihito stepped in his tracks at the sight of the man before him. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. "Go ahead Akihito." Akihito ran to the man in the hospital bed. Tears fell from two sets of hazel eyes.

"I don't understand."

"It was a case of mistaken identity. They believed me to be the man who's car I hit and him to be me. They told you I was dead but I was actually in a coma for seven years. I woke up four years ago but had no memory of who I was. It was two years before I remembered, then I went looking for you and your mother. It was nearly a year before I located you. I approached Ito Isi. That turned out to be a mistake. He took me prisoner until your husband's men found me." Asami smiled genuinely as Takaba Wataru and his son Akihito held each other for the first time in eleven years.

*VF*

Kei looked down at his sleeping daughters and thought about all that Akihito had gone through. He couldn't imagine how Takaba Wataru had felt hearing all his son had gone through. He couldn't imagine what he would do and feel if he was in Takaba's shoes. He knew how he had felt as a friend who cared deeply about the boy. As a father

"Ryuichi, Akihito. Kazumi and I were wondering if in the event that something happened to us, if you two would become Natsuko and Sora's guardians."

"Yes." Asami replied.

"Yes! We would love too! Now you have to return the favor had promise to be the guardians of our babies."


	19. Fear

**_AN: CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IT'S BEEN A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY? I'VE NEVER GONE SO LONG BETWEEN._**

* * *

 _ **AN: February, seven months after Asami and Akihito married**_

* * *

"Ryu! There's something wrong with Akio!" Fear the likes of which Asami had never felt before flooded his body and griped his heart. he couldn't breath. Something was wrong with his child. He shot from his desk chair and ran to Akihito's side. He looked down at the small baby in his wife's arms. Akio was screaming his little lungs out. Akihito looked up at him with tear stained, fearful eyes. "What's wrong with him?! Please tell me why my baby is in pain!"

"I don't know Akihito but I'll find out." Asami took the five month old baby from the blond's arms. There were no wounds to be found. Nor was he feverish. He took in the sight of more drool than normal and the way Akio kept putting his fingers in his mouth. Remembering something he had read, Asami opened Akio's mouth and inserted a finger. There on the left side was a small bump. "Ah good news! I know what is bothering our little boy." He left his office and made way to the living room and his liquor cabinet. He poured a glass and heard a huff from behind him. He turned to see Akihito standing with his arms crossed and one foot taping. He looked the mother waiting for an explanation from a misbehaving child. Asami had seen that look many times when Ryuji had misbehaving and now it was directed at him. He snorted in amusement. "What?"

"This is no time to be drinking Asami." Asami raised a brow. Akihito only used his last name when he was less then pleased with the older man. Smiling at the blond, Asami dipped a finger into the whisky and then sticking it into the baby's mouth and rubbing the alcohol into the gums. Effectively numbing the gums. Akihito's eyes widened with horror and he ripped the baby from his father's arms. "How could you?! I don't want my child to be an alcoholic like you!"

Asami just smiled and shook his head as he picked up his wife's hand and placed a finger on the baby's gums. "I only numbed his gums so that he couldn't feel the pain of his tooth coming in." A small 'Oh' left the blond's mouth and sat down heavily on the couch. Asami took Akio from him and handed the glass of whisky to him. He left the blond where he sat to go tuck Akio back into bed. Once the baby was settled he returned to Akihito only to find that the blond had moved into the kitchen and was placing the teething rings into the freezer. The whisky was gone. Asami wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and Akihito leaned back against him. After awhile the boy turned and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Standing on tiptoe, he pressed a soft kiss to the older man's cheek. Akihito took hold of Asami's hand and led him into their bedroom.

Akihito striped Asami from his black silk pajamas bottoms and his soft white robe. He pressed kisses to the bare chest that was now exposed to him. Gently he pressed Asami down onto the bed and straddled him. His small hands roamed the large chest as mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss. Soft lips tailed down neck and chest until they met with their goal. A soft tongue flicked out and ran it's way up to the tip where it dipped into the slit on the head. A hand took a hold of blond hair and pulled.

"What is this about?"

"I just wanted to thank my hero." Akihito blushed and threw his arms around Asami's neck and squeezed tight.

"Your hero huh?" He pulled the boy's mouth to his. He thrust his tongue in deeply. "If you truly want to thank your hero Akihito..." Akihito gulped at the look in his husband's eyes. Asami stood and threw Akihito over his shoulder and made his way into the spare room where he threw the blond onto the be.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

Akihito's cheeks were on fire. This was so embarrassing. Asami had positioned him on the bed on his knees. Ass high in the air and legs wide spread so that all Akihito had was on display to his husband. his wrists had been tied to the ceiling above his head and worst of all, Asami had attached a breast pump to his chest. He felt warm hands along his spine. "You look beautiful like this." More heat flushed Akihito's cheeks and he buried his face in the bedding. A hand fisted into his hair and yanked his head back hard. "Don't shy away from me Akihito. Let me see everything."

"Yes Ryu-sama."

"Good boy." Asami kissed his boy deeply as he stroked the boy's spine and cupped his soft flushed cheeks. Asami pulled away and Akihito could hear the uncapping of a bottle. He flinched as cold liquid dripped into the crease between his butt cheeks. A finger rubbed it into the flesh there, bringing a deep moan from Akihito's throat. That same finger pushed into Akihito's twitching hole until it was as deep as it could go. It pulled back only to push in again. Slowly the finger pushed into and pulled out of Akihito's little pink hole.

A second finger joined the first. Akihito moaned out loud and he pushed his ass up higher. He almost came when a third entered him. Chuckling, Asami placed a cock ring on his poor neglected parts, then returned to slowly pumping his three fingers into Akihito. When Asami had all five fingers buried as far as Asami could reach into the boy, Akihito was a whimpering moaning mess. Asami had never done this before. Akihito turned to look at where Asami's hand was buried between his legs. Pleasure so hot burned his veins and pooled low in his stomach. He pushed against Asami's hand. Asami leaned over Akihito and cupped his chin with one hand as the other continued to pump in and out of the boy, he kissed the boy deeply.

Asami freed Akihito of the breast pump and stored away the bottles that had been filled in the kitchen while Akihtio waited in impatience for his return. It did not matter how many years they spent together for they would never tire of each other. When the older man returned Akihito would had jumped onto the man if not for the bindings around his wrists. Asami picked up something from the table that Akihito could not see.

Kneeling behind the boy, Asami poured more lube onto the blond's stretched entrance. Slowly he pushed a large plug into Akihito. Akihito panted his way through the slow penetration. Asami's fist had had stretched Akihito further than he ever had been before but it was not enough, for the plug was even bigger than Asami's fist. A slight burning sensation could be felt as it stretched the boy even more. Once it was fully in place, Asami let Akihito adjust to the full and heavy sensation.

Next he placed a pair of nipple clamps on the boy's overly sensitive nipples. A soft leather collar was placed around Akihito's neck along with matching ankle and wrist cuffs. Asami stepped away and moved over to the opposite wall. He patted his leg and Akihito climbed down from the bed and made his way over to Asami where he knelt in obedience. A small ball gag was placed onto his mouth and a leash was attached to his collar. A pair of cat ears were placed on top his head. Asami walked around the room and Akihito obediently crawled behind him on his hands and knees, the tail attached to the plug swaying in time to his movements. Asami sat in a large chair.

"Is there anything you want to do Akihito?"

Akihito nodded and placed himself over Asami's knees and arched his back in an invitation. The first few blows to his bottom were gentle. After a while they became increasingly harder and more brutal. Asami reached for something outside of Akihito's field of vision. If not for the gag, the room would have been filled with screams as the paddle fell across his bottom. It was a unique paddle made by Asami just for their own pleasure. Akihito knew that not only would his bottom be violently bruised, he wouldn't be able to sit for a week, at least. When Asami had finished his task, he told the boy to climb down and lay on the bed.

Asami pulled the plug from Akihito and rammed himself into the boy. He thrust into the boy as hard as he could again and again. Akihito grunted in pain and moaned in pleasure. Asami removed the gag and flipped Akihito over onto his stomach. "Scream for me Akihito." Akihito did as told as Asami's hips met his bruised ass in brutal thrusts. He didn't know how much time had passed when Asami finally removed the cock ring and allowed him to climax. As unconsciousness claimed him, Akihito could feel the warmth of Asami's seed filling him.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

They watched as the limo pulled into the gates of the school. They knew that their query was in there but they had no way of getting to him. They had originally planed to take the five year old from the limo on his way to school. They had to change their plans when they saw just how well guarded the child was inside that limo. It was armoured and had bullet proof glass. There were two guards in the front seat and two more in the back with the little brat. Two big black SUVs traveled with the limo at all times. One in front and one behind, both with four guards. The kid was better protected than the richest people in Japan.

Since they couldn't kidnap him reroute to or from school, they decided to take him from the school instead. That of course proved just as impossible. Never had they seen such a well guarded pre-school. There was a high fence with a strong gate. Guards were posted at the entrance to the gate and all entrances to the building itself. There were surveillance cameras everywhere and no place was left unseen by the cameras. Dogs roamed the grounds and though they were kind and played with the children, it was obvious that they were very well trained guard dogs. All personal; guards, teachers, gardeners, principal, students and parents / guardians had encrypted identification cards. Surprised by the security, they had done some digging into the school. It was owned by Asami Ryuichi, the five year old's father. The two men had looked at each other in wonder. Just what kind of man was this Asami?

When learning of their inability to kidnap Asami Ryuji, their employer had sent them after the boy's mother. The two men had been surprised to learn that the mother was one of those rare males that could conceive and give birth to children. They could see why their employer would want him, he was not only a rare being but also very beautiful. Sadly the mother proved to be even more difficult to get their hands on. He spent nearly all of his time at his husband's club, Sion. When he wasn't there, he was at school or work. The university Asami Akihito attended was every bit as well protected as the son's pre-school. when he traveled he was always well guarded by a team of bodyguards. His work place had seemed to be the way in but the moment they stepped into the building they were set upon by a very alert receptionist. As guests they had to be escorted through the building.

They had learned that though the company Asami Akihito worked for was not owned by Asami Ryuichi, the building was. They had to dig very deeply for that information as it wasn't common knowledge. Next they tried the home of the little family of four but once again they were met with defeat.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

 _ **AN: April**_

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting. It has been seven, seven! months since I came to you and still you have nothing."

"Calm down Midori-san. You are not the only one who is losing patience. I want that whore as much as you want him out of your ex-husband's life."

Midori huffed as she plopped herself down on to the chair before Ito Isi's desk. "I don't understand why he is going through so much trouble for that filthy whore and it's disgusting offspring!"

"Remember Midori-san, the DNA test proved poor Asami-san as Ryuji's father. It would look bad if he did not take care of his son and it's mother. What is more, the children have both been named heir to all that is his as well as any future children the whore produces him."

Midori sat up straight at this news. "How do you know this?"

"I may have bribed a clerk at the law office that Asami-san uses to get a hold of a copy of Asami-san's will. Would you like to hear what else that fool put in his will?" Midori nodded.

"The man was foolish enough to include the whore into his will as well. Seems upon death, all homes that Asami-san owns will be given to the little whore, as well as quite a large amount of money as well. The boy would never have to work a day in his life again. Seems Asami-san is a man who takes care of his subordinates." Ito shook his head. "Fool to worry about such nonsense. It says here that in the event of his death a large amount of money will be given to Suoh Kazumi and Suoh Kei and their children. Also more will be given to Suoh Kou and Kirishima Takato."

Midori let out an angry scream. She stood up and stomped her foot. "Ah, that should be mine! All of it! I am his wife! I am the one who gave birth to his twin daughters! Me! I am worth a millions in comparison to that filthy whore!"

Ito ignored Midori's little rant and went about reading the news paper. In the society page he found an article that gave him an idea. He called out to Midori who was still ranting. When she heard of his idea, she couldn't resist grinning. Soon they would both have what they wanted.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

 _ **AN: April**_

* * *

Asami's eyes slid open as he felt a warmth engulfing him. He rested a hand in the blond hair of his beloved Akihito. Akihito had become quite bold ne to complain, he did find it suspicious. Something in him told him that it wasn't just because Akihito was just indulging his needs but that he actually wanted something from the older man.

He pulled the boy away from him and brought him up for a deep kiss. He rolled Akihito onto his back. He brushed the soft blond hair back and looked deeply into those fire filled hazel eyes. Warmth filled him at the sight of that fire. For so long it had been absent and Asami had feared it would never return but slowly over time it had. Now it burned even brighter then it used to when the boy was still nothing more then a young brat.

He took his wife's lush lips again then kissed his way down the blond's throat until he reached the juncture of shoulder and and neck where he bit down hard, leaving a deep mark that would last for a long time for he would never let it fade. He worked his way down to those sensitive pink nipples. He took one into his mouth and suckled gently,drawing the milk into his mouth. Before Akihito, Asami never would have thought he'd find the taste of breast milk appealing. Now he couldn't get enough of it. Asami knew deep down though that if it was anyone other than Akihito he never would want a sip of it. Poor Akihito will never be able to stop producing the milk if Asami had his way.

Asami lavished the same attention onto the other breast before bitting down on the flesh around each nipple. Leaving more marks that he'll never let fade. He kissed and bit his way down to the juncture of Akihito's thighs. He nibbled playfuly at the head of Akihito's cute little cock. He licked at the dainty balls beneath then licked his way up from them to the head where he dipped into the little slit on top. Akihito hissed and tangled his fingers into Asami's hair. He pulled hard when Asami swallowed him whole. "Ryu... more... mmm... ahh... no..don't... stop... more... more...RYU!" Akihito's sweet climax filled Asami's mouth and the older man drank it down greedily. He kissed Akihito deeply, sharing the boy's flavor with him. Asami rolled to his back and placed a still panting Akihito on top. He rubbed a soothing hand down the blond's back.

"Tell me Akihito, what has you seducing me every night?" The boy said nothing, buring his face into Asami's chest. Asami stoked the boy's soft hair. "Tell me Angel, what it is that you want." Akihito mumbled something but Asami couldn't hear him. "What was that? Come on speak up."

"I want a baby." Akihito sat up and placed his hands on Asami's chest. "I want another baby Ryu."

Asami cupped the soft flesh of Akihito's cheek. "You've been seducing me for the last month or so just because you wanted a baby?" Akihito's cheeks flushed a deep red. "You could have just told me. Tomorrow we'll talk to the doctor and see if it's alright to start trying for another child so soon after having Akio." Asami smirked and pushed Akihito down onto his back. He brought both of the boy's legs up over his broad shoulders and thrust into Akihito's unprepared entrance. The boy let out a pain filled moan and begged his husband for more.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

 _ **AN: June**_

* * *

"Welcome to Sion. Please enjoy your evening." The doorman bowed. Sion was considered to be number one amongst all the high class clubs that catered to the wealthy. Every one said that no other club could ever hope to compete with it. Five stars it was. Best place to go. The only place to be seen. Yes Sion was the only place for the rich and the powerful. Ito Isi on the other hand was far from impressed. Though the furnishings and decor were all obviously of high quality, it was not the most expensive items on the market. Everyone knew that only the most expensive was worth having. Ito had to hold back the urge to turn around and walk back out the door. Instead he sucked it up and continued on with his three companions.

Back in April there had been an article in the newspaper that Sion would be holding it's annual new membership party. Every year in June, Sion holds a party where their members could bring in non members to experience the place and all it has to offer. During this time, if one so chose the could apply for a membership card. Membership was never guaranteed and very few every received it. Some had to wait months before receiving an acceptance letter. To say Asami Ryuichi was picky about who got in was an understatement. After reading the article, Ito and Midori had discussed plans about finding an acquaintances who had a membership to get them in. Both of them had gone through all their contacts and found none that had membership. They had been quite shocked by the fact that they had none. Apparently Ito's acquaintances were too good for Sion. Ito laughed softly to himself. He knew how they felt. He too was too good for this place.

Ito and his companions found a cozy little niche to sit in. Ito found himself again displeased. The seating was far to comfortable. He shook his head to clear it lest he give in and ruin all his plans by leaving. At least the liquor was good as evidenced by the way his two female companions consumed it as if they could not get enough. Eventually Ito put his foot down when he became annoyed by all the stairs they were receiving. So water was all they would receive now. After all he did need them to act their rolls when they met with Asami. He surveyed his three companions again. One was his wife Aiya. She was dressed in the most expensive dress he could find her. It was a bright sunny yellow. The top dipped down to her just above her belly button, displaying a lovely view of her cleavage. The skirt part fell to the floor and if not for her rather bright sunny yellow stiletto heels, she would have fallen flat on her face after tripping on it. In order to fit into it, Aiya had to practical starve herself. Ito had never thought her to look more beautiful then she did now. His other female companion was Midori. She wore a neon green dress that fell to her knees in layers of ruffles. The top barely covered her nipples it rested so low on her chest. Midori had cut her hair and dyed it blond in order to hide her identity. She looked more like that whore now and it made fucking her loose, sloppy cunt more bearable as he could pretend that she was that little missing bitch. Ito felt pleasure race through his body at the thought of what he'd do to Akihito when he got his hands on the whore.

Ito's third companion was an American by the name of Jhonathan Parker. Ito was slowly starting to transfer his business over to America and Parker's company was one he had mingled with in order to get what he needed. When he learned that the man was a member of Sion's sister club located in New York City, Ito knew he had to complete his plan to infiltrate Sion on the night of the new membership party. Ito didn't really care for the man but for now he was useful. When that was done, Ito planed to take the man's company over. He and Aiya would have a new life in America, Ito was startled from his thoughts when a tall brunette with glasses cleared his throat. The man bowed. "Please forgive my intrusion. Asami-sama would like to see you in the VIP lounge. If you four would kindly follow me."

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

Asami held a trembling Akihito in his arms. It had been their mistake to not take precautions to prevent the boy from seeing the security footage. They had never expected him to leave the nursery. Ryuji had come down with a fever and wished to be close to both his mother and father. Since Asami could not check out of tonight's party and leave it to Kei nor put it on hold, it had been decided that the entire family would stay at Sion. They had believed Akihito would remain by the six year olds side like he had been for the last three days but instead he had come to Asami's office to tell the boy's father that Ryuji's fever had broken. That was when the blond had seen his step-father and his mother on Asami's large screen TV. The young man had instantly fallen into a panic attack. That was half an hour ago.

Asami had pulled the panicked boy over to the sofa and placed him onto his lap. No matter how much he rocked the boy or said soothing words the blond would not calm down. Asami was worried not only for Akihito but for the child they had just found out he was carring. Turns out that at some point during his attempts to seduce Asami so he could get pregnant, the boy had been successful. He was now with child, having conceived sometime during late March or early April and if the doctor was correct, they would be having twins this time. Asami pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. A few minutes later a tall dark haired man in a simple suit and tie. Simon had never been one for flash. He knelt by Asami and Akihito. He placed a gentle hand on Akihito's thigh. "Akihito, it's me Simon." No response came forth. Simon's blue eyes met Asami's golden ones. Both sets of eyes were clouded with worry.

"Mommy?" A sleepy eyed Ryuji stood in the doorway. He slowly walked towards the three men in the room. "Oh hi Simon! What are you doing here?"

Simon ruffled the little boy's hair. "Hey little cuz. I'm here as on business with your father."

"Oh." The little boy crawled onto his mother's lap and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Akihito rested his head on top of Ryuji's and sobbed into the dark hair. "It's okay Mommy. Daddy is here and so is cousin Simon and Akio and me. We are all here and we will protect you. We love you Mommy. We really, really do. So please don't cry anymore. We love you." The boy pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek and squeezed him in a tight hug that Akihito returned just as tightly. Asami stood and carried both mother and son into his hidden bedroom inside his office. He tucked them both into the bed then sent Kei down for Akio. Tonight he would keep his most treasured persons locked up tight in his office bedroom that doubled as a safe / panic room while he was only an elevator ride away. He pressed a kiss to all three of his boy's heads and left them locked safely away.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

Asami sat relaxed and at ease. As if the three people he was about to meet with were not the cause of all his troubles and worries. He stood as his guests entered and he bowed in a respectful greeting that he did not feel. He gestured for his guests to take their seats as he poured drinks for them all. Asami played the attentive host even as the urge to kill the Itos and Midori flooded his body. He gritted his teeth as Ito Aiya leaned forward and her dress top displayed her cardboard flat chest. He could see her nipples. He could tell by the look in her eyes that it was no accident. The woman had no sense of decency. He was married to her son after all! The blond woman was no better. Did she really think that the new shorter length and color would make her recognizable to him? Midori really was an idiot. Ito Isi was no better then his two female companions. He encouraged them to flirt with Asami while he continually insulted his host.

"I must say Asami that when I stepped into Sion I was quite shocked. Would you like the number of my decorator. She's very good. She'll be able to improve the look of Sion." Asami took the woman's number even though he had no intention of using her. He had seen how Ito decorated and furnished his home. Asami wanted no part of that tragedy.

"Tell me Ito-san, why do you wish to become a member of my club, Sion?"

"Well in truth, I believe we could do some business together. I read all about your investments and the properties you own. I own a real estate company and I believe you and I can help each other. In truth I was surprised that you used Kuroda Family Real estate CO. I have never heard anything good about them. The fact that you got such prime real estate through them. I could have gotten you better though." It took everything Asami had to not shoot Ito on the spot and to bite back the snort that wanted to come out. Asami's properties were in the best places any real estate could hope to be in Japan. Ito could not have done better. Especially if one considered the crap he had sold to people over the years. "Tell me, is it true that the old man who started that upstart crappy company pass on the company to his son's?"

"Yes, It's true."

"Are they as incompetent as their father." Asami didn't respond for there was no reason to. Ito Isi, his wife Aiya and Midori were out cold. He turned to look at his only guest that was still conscious. The look in his blue eyes matched the one in Asami's own golden ones. They grinned darkly at each other as the both stood.

"So 'Jhonathan Parker' would you like to join me for some fun?"

"Yes I most defiantly will. By the way, I would like to bring my practice over here to Japan. Care to help me?"

"We can discuss it."

"Good. Oh and about Akihito..."

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

Conciseness returned to him slowly. He didn't remember much, just that he, his wife, Midori and his new business partner Jhonathan Parker, had gone to club Sion. They had met with that young businessman Asami Ryuichi. He couldn't remember what happened after that but his head hurt to much and he allowed the sleepiness that was waiting, claim him.

When he woke again, he was shocked to see himself a very familiar room. A room he had not seen in over a year. Not since that whore had escaped. He tried to move but he found himself held fast by solid chains around his wrist and ankles. They were the same ones that he had placed on that boy time and time again. He began to struggle in earnest. Drawing blood from his flesh as fear set in. How had he gotten here? Who put him here?

Sobbing reached his ears and he looked around the dark, cold cell for the source. There lying on the floor was his wife and Midori. Both as naked as the day they were born and hogtied by cruel chains that bit deeply into there flesh. He struggled more. Not because he had any desire to save the two women but himself.

Ito didn't know how long they were left there. All he did know was that he was unbearably cold and wished he had a bit of clothing or a blanket to cover his shivering naked body. Time passed and they grew hungrier and hungrier by the minute. Eventually he just started demanding that food be brought to him. None ever came. Though every once and a while a tall, giant of a man built like a bull and short blond hair would come and feed the two women. He would demand food from the man but he was only ever ignored.

Metal grated on metal as the door to his cell was opened. The light shining through hurt eyes long since used to the dark. A chuckle filled the air and he squinted in an attempt to focus his vision. "How are you feeling Ito-san?"

"Asa- Asa...mii?" The golden eyed man smirked as he looked down at his captive. He took a drag from his cigarette the squatted down before Ito. Still smirking, he stubbed the cigarette out on the man's inner wrist. Ito howled and tried to escape both the chains held him in place.

"You were right Ito-san. You can help me with my business." Asami straightened and move away and bent to lovingly caress Midori's face. "Hello Midori."

"Ichi...? What? I don't understand." Asami shushed her as he pulled out a syringe. He grinned darkly as he swabbed her inner elbow with rubbing alcohol. He gently inserted the needle into a vein. As he left the cell, there was a very dark smirk on his lips.

It wasn't long before Midori was a withering, moaning mass on the cold stone floor. She kept begging for something. What, Ito wasn't sure. Hours passed and her moans and begging turned into screams and tears. Still she was left to suffer from whatever she was suffering from.

More hours passed. Midori became more and more incoherent. When Asami did finally return, it was with the giant blond and the bespectacled man that had come to take them to meet Asami at the club. The two subordinates had carried in a table and placed a senseless Midori on top of it. They held her in place as Asami Strapped her arms above her head. He positioned He legs with the knees bent and wide apart. Ito had a very good view of what lay between her legs. Judging by the state of said area, she was very, very horny. Asami and his two men put on black latex gloves. Asami looked at Ito with a dark smirk. He turned back to his subordinates and nodded.

The one with the glasses picked up an item and handed it to his boss. Asami held it up for Ito's viewing. It was a vibrator. A HUGE one. Without any hesitation or care, the dark haired, golden eyed man rammed it up into Midori who let out a satisfied scream as her body shook in orgasm. The giant held out another to Asami but the man shook his head and stepped away. He gestured towards Midori and the giant nodded. With a calmness and stony expression, the giant rammed it into Midori's other lower entrance. She let out another scream, this one filled with both pleasure and pain. Blood trickled from her entrance as they had not brotherd to prepare it. The bespeckled man moved forward and attached mini vibrators to Midori's nipples and clit. She withered, moaned and screamed as orgasm after orgasm was torn from her body. Whenever she passed out, one of the two subordinates would poor ice cold water over head. When that no longer worked, the zapped her with cattle prods. When Midori asked why Asami was doing this, the man simply replied, "Well Midori I would have let you live without punishment but you just had to go and plot against Akihito." He had placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed her sweaty hair back. To those who didn't know better, the gestures would have seemed loving but Ito could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Tell me Asami-san, have you always hated your wife?"

"Hate my wife? Never I have always loved Akihito." He smirked down at Midori. Ito knew that Asami was aware that he had been asking about Midori. The younger man truly was a cruel one.

"Why him? Why that whore?" She cried out at the blow to her face. Tears fell. "Please tell me, why him over me?"

"Isin't it obvious Midori?" The bespectacled man spoke. A dark grin on his face. "It has always been Ryuichi for Akihito and Akihito for Ryuichi. You were just a mere toy to play with while he waited for Akihito to find his way back to him. Many men would have punished their wives for sleeping with another man. Especially if said men were his business rivals. Yet Ryuichi did none of that. He allowed you to play with his subordinates as it showed him who was loyal and who was not. Oh before you mention Kazumi and I sleeping with you, do know that Ryuichi knew about that before if happened. After all it was upon his orders that we did so. He had received great amusement from watching you try and seduce information from us. Oh by the way, Kazumi and I would like to thank you for our daughters. They are very lovely and beautiful. We couldn't be prouder of them."

Ito watched as Midori's body was dragged from the room. She had did some time before but they had left her body in the cell with them. He had to hand it to Asami for the creative way of death for the woman. Apparently the syringe Asami had used was full of a very potent aphrodisiac. The poor woman had so many orgasms that she could no longer be awoken. Still they had not relent on the pleasure her body was forced to accept. In the end her heart had given out from all stress it had endured from hours upon hours of constant intense orgasms.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

They gathered in his office. Ito, Asami Ryuichi, Suoh Kazumi, Suoh Kei, and Kuroda Shinji. Ito had not expected the DA to be here. He'd been shocked to learn that Asami and Kuroda were half brothers and the law office that Asami used for his will and all legalities was owned by the two brothers. In his research, Ito had missed this information. Along with the fact that the man they had bribed for the copy of the will had been in fact Kuroda in disguise. The other four men had found his lack of knowledge amusing. Paper after paper had been handed to him to sign. He refused. His refusal amused Asami.

Ito felt cold, hard metal press against the back of his head. Seemed like he had no choice in the matter. He signed the papers that handed over his businesses and everything that went with it to Asami. When he was handed a document that was entitled his will , Ito hesitated. The giant blond had pistol whipped him and set about beating him. When the blond was finished, Ito gladly signed his will, which stated that upon his death, Asami Akihito would inherit all of his money and any land or properties that he owned. By the time all the papers had been signed, Ito had nothing left except for what would be given to Akihito when he died. Which would be soon if the look in Asami's eyes was anything to go by.

Asami leaned back in the desk chair and smirked at Ito. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. Ito felt the urge to strangle the younger man take him. He leaned over the desk in attempt to reach him but the chains binding him to the chair kept from his goal. Asami only raised a brow at Ito's actions. Ito was again beaten by the giant blond. Ito was startled when a knock came. The bespeckled man opened it and Ito was beyond shocked by who lay on the other side of the door. The last he had checked, Takaba Wataru was still locked up in one of his many houses. There had never been any word of his escape. Takaba looked down at him as he lay curled up on the floor. "Not expecting me? Ryuichi found me some time ago. Rescued me and reunited me with my son." Takaba smirked nastily at Ito. "I heard all about what you did to my little Akihito."

A laugh filtered in and Ito turned to face the door again. His eyes widened in shock at another sight he had not expected. There standing in the doorway was his American business partner, Jhonathan Parker. He couldn't comprehend the warm welcome Asami gave the man. "Mr. Parker? What are you doing here? I thought Asami had gotten rid of you."

The blue eyed brunette turned to look at him. "Ohh, you started without me, I see." The brunette knelt by Ito's head. "Tell me how do you feel. Is Ryuichi taking care of you? Is he a good host? I think he is. After all he never once yelled at you or kicked you out of Sion even though you were so rude to him. I mean, all those things you said about his father Kuroda Daisuke, his brother Kuroda Shinji, him and their family business Kuroda Family Real Estate." The blue eyed brunette took in Ito's reactions to his words. "Were you not aware of that connection?" He stood. "By the way, my name is not Jhonathan Parker. It's Kuroda Simon. Kuroda Daisuke is my uncle."

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in the eyes of the public. Ito and Asami played the role of retiring businessman and the business man who was taking over it all. To the word it appeared that they were on great terms and that Ito Isi was becoming sick and wished to spend the rest of his life peacefully. In reality, they were enemies. Had been from the moment Ito first wronged Akihito. While their days were spent laughing and talking joyfully, their nights were filled with pain, suffering and screaming. Not Asami's of course but Ito's. At Asami's orders, the blond giant beat Ito. No marks were ever left where anyone could see of course. Asami had taken the same electrical equipment that Ito had used on Akihito to interrogate him about all those he had allowed to rape and hurt the boy. After all the names had been given, the men had been dragged in one after another. The guards were simply forced to their knees and shot in the back of the head with one bullet. The more prominent men, the businessmen, politicians, the doctors and scientist were all tortured until they were unreconisable. The scientists were sent back to their labs where an accidental fire broke out and took all their lives. The doctors died in different ways. A car accident. An accidental drowning. A drug overdose for the one who'd been stealing the hospital medications. For the politicians and business men, there was a mass suicide as many of their corrupt works came to light as well as their cheating ways and children born to mistresses.

When it came to Ito Aiya's punishment, Ito wished he did not have to bare witness to it. She had been beaten by one of Asami's female guards. She'd been repeatedly electrocuted and whipped by Asami himself. Asami made sure to use the very same items that had been used on Akihito. Asami had watched Ito's stash of videos carefully. He wanted the woman to suffer like her son had so many times. Sadly no matter what Asami did, it would never be the same. By the time Asami was done with Ito Aiya, she was an apologetic, sobbing woman. She even apologized to Takaba Wataru, who had been party to all that had been going on over the last few weeks. The public had ate up the reunion of father and son after so many years, which helped calm down all the speculation about the strange deaths that had been lab fire, suicides and such. To finish off Ito Aiya's punishment, Asami had her reproduction organs removed. During the operation, Aiya had been numbed to any pain her body experienced but she was kept awake to watch the removal. Asami had told the older woman, "You are undeserving of being called a woman and a mother." After the surgery, Aiya and a nurse were sent to a remote part of the country where Aiya would be allowed to recover and spend the rest of her life in basic exile.

Though Ito had initially thought that his death would be soon, he was wrong. When hunger got to him and he was on the verge of death, Asami had him put back into good health. When his wounds became to much, he was put back to good health. For months this went on until one night Asami finally decided to finish him. Asami had taken a sharp blade and removed Ito's genitals. Kei had cooked Ito's testicles to perfection and Ito was made to eat them. When he had finished every last bite, Kazumi strapped Ito to a table with his ass high in the air and his hands holding his butt cheeks apart. Asami had taken great care in brutally shoving Ito's dick up the man's own ass. Both he and Takaba Wataru had enjoyed Ito's screams as his virgin ass was fucked with his own dick. In the end Ito's throat was slit and his body was placed in his bed in the house where Akihito had lived for five long horrible years. A lit cigarette was placed in his limp hand. Two days later the papers were littered with the death of Ito Isi and the dangers of smoking while in bed.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

Giggles filled the air drawing Asami to his son's room. The boy was having the time of his life playing with his cousin Simon. Now that Simon's Psychiatry practice was in Japan, the man was almost always at the Asami home. Sometimes it was just for a family get together. Other times it was as Akihito's and Ryuji's doctor. Akihito and Simon had met years back not to long after Asami had moved the boy into his penthouse. The two had hit it off and became fast friends and already considered themselves to be cousins. Back then Simon had noticed the signs of abuse in Akihito but never said anything to Asami as Akihito had never mentioned anything about it and Simon had no proof. When he learned of Akihito's life over those five years, he had deeply regretted not saying anything. No one blamed him though. When Akihito had his brake down and tried to kill himself, it had been Simon Asami had turned to. The psychiatrist had recommended doctors all to no avail. Next he'd told Asami to simply treat Akihito as he normally would if the boy had done something the older man didn't like. That was how Asami had ended up locking Akihito in the secret room. It worked to.

Simon looked up to see Asami standing in the doorway and his eyes narrowed. Asami spoke before the other man could say a single word. "I already know what your going to say. I will start therapy with you. On the condition that there are joint sessions for Akihito, Ryuji and me."

Simon. "That was a given Ryuichi."

"Dinner's done! Come and get it!" Akihito waddled around the dining table, his large pregnant tummy leading the way. Asami pulled his wife to him and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, the boy was breathing hard and blushing a fetching red. "Pervert!"

"Who's a pervert?"

"Your son- in- law, that's who!" Takaba Wataru laughed at his son's words and indigent huff as Asami squeezed his ass.

* * *

 _ **AN: 7,784 WORDS! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :-)**_


	20. Conception

_**August 4th: Six Years Ago;**_

Akihito smiled brightly as ran around the room, placing the very last of his items in position. Everything had to be perfect. He had woken up early that morning and was out of the house long before Asami had even woken. His errands had taken hours and his poor guards ended up having to help him carry everything for he had bought a lot and now the poor men were in a desperate need of a good long rest. Sadly they still had a few hours to go before Asami got home and they were allowed to go home. Akihito stood back with his hands on his curvy hips. He nodded. The bedroom was perfect, now to check the others. Everything was perfect for when his sexy fiancé returned home... except for him. Akihito grimaced as he looked down at himself.

Akihito bathed himself throughly, making sure not to miss a single crease of his body. When he was finished washing, he rubbed his body with an apple scented lotion that his fiancé just loved on him. Next he applied a touch of smoky grey eyeshadow and a touch of a bright red lipstick. He pulled on a white shirt that bared his lower tummy and ran low on his chest where he tied a bow and had short ruffled sleeves. Over that he wore a black leather bustier. His panties were white and ruffled, they covered well in the front but not so much in the back. His ass was totally on display and he knew that his fiancé would totally love it. The man was obsessed with his ass! A pair of white thigh high stockings with a silky white garters completed the outfit.

Asami viewed himself in the mirror before grabbing his pink silk robe that Asami had bought him and leaving the bathroom. He finished up preparing their evening meal when he heard the door unlocking. Smiling brightly, he raced to the genkan where he greeted his fiancé with a hug and a kiss. "Tadaima kaeri mashita." Asami smiled in pleasure at his little blond fiancé.

"Okaeri nasai!" Akihito took Asami's briefcase and helped out of his coat. "The bath is already for you. Dinner will be waiting for you when you are ready."

* * *

 _ **ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO**_

* * *

Asami sat in his usual seat in nothing but his comfortable robe. His boy sat on his lap and was feeding him the delicious food that he had worked so hard on. Akihito giggled as the older man obediently opened his mouth for him. Asami reach for another pair of chopsticks and began to feed his boy as well. These moments were rare for them as Asami was always at work and Akihito was often left alone at home for hours even days at a time. Asami had not planed to come home so early tonight but Kei had insisted that he was not needed at the office and any work left could wait for the next morning. The man had practically shoved him out the door and had at one point had threatened to go and get Kazumi if he didn't leave. Asami was glad that his secretary and best friend had insisted on his early return home. Obviously the man knew what Akihito had planned and if Asami didn't come home, the boy would have been devastated. Asami placed a gentle kiss on Akihito's soft cheek.

With the food gone, Asami picked Akihito up and strode into the living room and sat in his favourite chair with Akihito on his lap. "Ryu, I need to go and clean up." The blond protested.

"No, stay here with me Akihito." He hugged the boy tight.

"Alright but at least let me pour you a drink."

* * *

 _ **ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO ASAMI AKIHITO**_

* * *

Akihito helped Asami from his robe and helped him to lay down on the bed. Stomach down. The bedroom was a light with many white candles that smelled of vanilla cookies and red candles that smelled of spicy cinnamon. Akihito settled on Asami's bottom and began to massage the older man with the sandalwood lotion he had found early during his errands. Working slowly, Akihito massaged the knots out of his fiancé's shoulders. His hands moved down Asami's back to his bottom. Akihito raised his hand and let it fall down onto Asami's bottom. Hard. A giggle escaped when Asami turned to look at him with one dark brow raised. Akihito leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the cheek he had just abused. Asami let out a grunt and settled back down only to jump and turn to scowl at the blond when Akihito bit the same butt cheek. Akihito laughed so hard that he nearly fell off the bed. He was saved only by Asami's quick reflexes.

Still giggling slightly, Akihito continued his massage. This time working on the older man's front. When Asami's eyes closed in pleasure, Akihito untied his robe and let slide off his shoulders. Asami opened his eyes at the feeling of silk pooling on his legs. Heat pooled low in Akihito's stomach as golden eyes turned to a molten hot flame. Asami ran his hands up his boy's thighs to cup his bare butt cheeks. Akihito's cheeks turned pink with an aroused blush. He brought one of Asami's hands up to his mouth and sucked on the fingers. Akihito turned around to present his backside to his fiancé. Asami hissed in a breath at the sight of Akihito's ass in those panties. Or rather framed by those panties. Akihito pulled aside his panties and pressed a well lubed finger into his twitching hole. Slowly he thrust the finger in and out of his body, moaning in pleasure. He added a second finger.

Asami watched as Akihito slowly lowered himself down onto him. Pleasure raced through him at the sight of his length disappearing into that tiny pink hole. Once Akihito was fully lowered onto him, he raised up and then slammed back down on Asami. Akihito moaned as he rode Asami as hard as he could. The boy panted, then screamed as he came. Asami adjusted his position so he could pound himself into his boy. Akihito saw stars as Asami thrusted into him. It felt so good. He screamed again as another orgasm raced through him. Asami grunted, gave a few more hard thrusts then Akihito could feel himself being filled with his love's seed.

Asami carried him to the bath and proceeded to wash them both. They were laying in bed, Akihito's head on Asami's chest and Asami's arm around him and his hand in his blond hair. Akihito pressed a kiss to Asami's chest. "Happy birthday Ryu."


	21. Birth

_**May 5th, Six Years Ago:**_

"Happy birthday, Akihito." Akihito wiped the tears that fell from his sad hazel eyes. He pressed his one and only photo of his fiencé to his chest. Then he moved the photo so the Asami in the photo could see his well rounded tummy. "Look Ryu. That's our baby. Our son. Your son." Akihito sniffed and choked back a sob. "I'm going to name him Ryuji. After you. Do you like that?" More sobs came and Akihito could not hold them back this time. A delicate hand stroked over his stomach. He was so scared and wished that the older man could be there for him. Akihito curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep with the photo pressed tight against his tummy. His dreams were nightmares filled with death. Asami dying at the hands of unknown enemies. Asami dying at the hands of Akihito's mother and stepfather. Losing Ryuji to a miscarriage. Ryuji being born stillborn. Ryuji dying in his crib.

Akihito woke to sharp pains in his stomach. Scared for his unborn child Akihito got to his feet shakily and began to bang on his bed room door. Calling for help. The door opened and his stepfather entered. A smack landed against Akihito's cheek, almost knocking him to the floor. "Quit your crying you dumb whore!" A doctor came in and set about to examining Akihito. The next thing Akihito new, he was laying back down on his pallet, naked and with his legs spread wide. the next few hours were filled with pain and questions of what was happening. Akihito didn't really understand why he was in so much pain. He feared for his little Ryuji's life and kept asking if his baby was alright. Tired of the questions and Akihito's screams brought on by the labour pains, Akihito's stepfather beat Akihito until he lay unconscious.

Akihito woke hours later to the sounds of crying. He looked around his small room with bleary eyes for the source. There in the arms of the doctor was a squirming mass of something. Akihito looked harder. A baby! Akihito reached out for the child only to be met with a foot pressing his wrist into the floor. The foot began to grind his wrist. "Don't worry, you'll see your brat in a little while whore." With that Akihito was left alone in his bed room with blood coating his lower body and soaking into his pallet.

It took a while but Akihito made it to his feet and was able to clean both himself and his bedding. It was hours before Ryuji was brought back to him. The newborn was screaming from hunger and Akihito brought his beloved child to his chest just like the doctor instructed. Once the baby was fed and dressed, Akihito placed him down in the crib. It wasn't a very pretty crib nor very expensive. In fact Akihito had made it himself out of the scrap wood he had been allowed to take for it. It was while he was watching his precious child sleep that the ringing started. It took him a moment to realize that it was the phone Asami had given him. He rushed to the hole he had made in the wall and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Akihito's voice was breathless.

"Akihito."

Tears fell. "R-R-Ryu."

"Yes Angel, it's me. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine." And he was. Just hearing Asami's voice made everything better. "How a-a-are y-you?"

"I'm good. Especially now that I can hear your voice. Everything has been taking care of and I'll be there shortly to get you."

"I'll be-" The door to Akihito's bed room flew opened and his stepfather walked in. The old man stopped short when he saw the phone in Akihito's hand. Akihito pressed the phone to his chest in an attempt to prevent Asami from hearing anything. Akihito just knew that what was about to happen would be no good.

"Who are you talking to?"

Akihito straitened his spine. "Ryuji's father. He's coming to get us."

"I highly doubt that. After all, you don't know who the bastard's father is. Just how many men did you spread your legs for?" The old man moved tom stand next to Ryuji's crib, a gun in his hand. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Ryuji's head. "Now say goodbye to whoever is on that phone or I kill your little newborn bastard." He cocked the gun.

Akihito pressed the phone to his ear. "Don't bother coming for me. Do not bother calling me. I do not wish to come back and I never want to see you again. I don't love you. Never did." Akihito hung up the phone and handed it over to his stepfather who smashed the phone to smithereens. He then shoved the broken pieces into Akihito's anal canal. Akihito was soon laying on the floor unconscious and once again covered in blood. Ryuji screamed his little lungs out from fear of the noise he heard and from hunger.

* * *

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_

Akihito smiled as he watched his husband hold their newborn twins. Shouhei, the first born and Suzu their first girl. Asami looked all the proud Papa that he was. Next to Asami was Ryuji, holding Akio. He was wearing a large grin that matched his father's stretched his cheeks wide. Ryuji loved being a big brother. He was constantly bothering his father for tips on how to be a good older brother and bugging his Uncle Shinji about things his father had done that Shinji hadn't liked. Not that either man minded the young boy's questions. They were proud of the little boy. As were his grandparents. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and Akihito looked up to see his own father, Wataru. The older man had tears in his eyes and pride showing on his face. Wataru pressed a kiss to his head.

A hand tugged on his arm. "Mommy, the babies are so beautiful! And Suzu looks just like you!" It was true. All three of his sons were the spitting image of their father while Suzu had his blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Alright everyone out. Akihito needs his rest." Kei shooed everyone but Asami out of the bedroom then left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Asami crawled in next to Akihito and pulled him close. Akihito fell asleep with his husband's arms hugging him tight and his heartbeat in his ear.


	22. Funeral

_**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO fanfic3112. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

* * *

Ito Aiya shook her head, trying to clear her head of the pain that had made her vision blur. She had no idea how long she had been in this cold dark room. Every year it was the same thing. She would be repeatedly electrocuted by the jumper cables attached to different parts of her body. They would allow her to rest for awhile after she passed out. Then water would be thrown over her to rose her from her slumber and the whole thing would start over again. Aiya smiled self deprecatingly. This little nightmare routine was her son-in-law's idea of a wonderful birthday present for her. Asami fucking Ryuichi. How her whore of a son ever landed that giant bank account was something she never understood. The boy was ugly and deformed. That left leg had been a hideous sight when he'd been born. Aiya had been so disgusted that she had refused to hold him or even feed him from her own breast. The doctors had told her that she had postpartum depression but she knew that they were wrong. That creature what was called Akihito by it's father was a monstrosity that never should have been born.

Hours passed. Somewhere a bell sounded and her captor came in. He came every year just oversee that she thoroughly enjoyed the present he designed just for her. His handsome face broke out into a huge smile as he saw her. "You are looking quite lovely today." Aiya tried to spit at Asami but her mouth was to dry for it. Two men, one who wore glasses and one who was a giant blond, took her down from her bindings and dragged her to the other side of the room where there was a drain in the floor and a pipe that released icy cold water. The two men held her still as the icy water rained down on her and Asami washed her. She tied to kick him and yelled for him not to touch her. Asami raised one dark brow as he looked up from where he knelt at her feet that he was scrubbing raw with a very ruff cloth. "Is that how you show your appreciation to your loving son-in-law, mother?" Aiya just let out a scream to that. This man!

Once her bath was done and she was dressed, Aiya was dragged to the dinning area. The four of them had their evening meal together. Asami and his two men at a lavish meal of traditional Japanese cuisine while Aiya only received what looked to be a bowl of baby poop. It was an unappitizing poridge that she had everyday. It wasn't very tasty but it kept her on just the verge of starvation. Which was what Asami wanted. Anytime Aiya complained about the taste or of being hungry, she would be soundly beaten and told that she should be grateful for what she had. It was after all, far more than her son had been given. After dinner Asami tucked her into bed, which meant he stripped her of her clothing then chained her to an uncomfortable cot and covered her with a thin blanket. A better bed than Akihito ever had she had been told.

"Goodbye, mother. I will see you in a few weeks time."

* * *

 _ **Asami loves Akihito**_

* * *

A Few Weeks Time:

Aiya blinked weary eyes. It was that time of year again. The most wonderful day of the year! May fifth. Aiya spat on the floor. She had always hated this day. The day that monster, that whore that she was forced to call a son had been birthed from her young lush body, forever marring her with stretch marks and the embarrassment of being that thing's mother. The door to her room opened. This May fifth would be just like all the others. Her 'nurse' unchained her then dragged her into the bath where the woman scrubbed her poor body raw with ice like water. From there she was taken to the dinning room where she ate her bowl of poridge. After breakfast she was taken to the family room. Like all the other May fifth's, the room was lavishly decorated with ballons, streamers and everything else that one could think of. All for that whore's birthday. Aiya looked up at the banner. Well not just the whore's. It was also her precious little Ryuji's birthday as well. Poor baby to have the same birthday as that thing. Sighing, Aiya made her way to the lone chair in the room. It was metal and hard. The 'nurse' strapped her in with buckles around her ankles, wrists, waist, shoulders and her head. These buckles were to ensure that she would stay put for the show that was about to begin. Deep red curtans parted, revealing a theater size tv.

The tv blinked on and Asami Ryuichi's smirking face appeared. "Good morning mother. Since today is such a special day and you were unable to join us in our celebrations, I have arranged for you to have this live video feed. I hope you have as much fun as we are." The image changed and she could see the thing that came from her womb. He was smiling as husband and children crowded around him while he laid in bed. The eldest child, her precious grandson, Ryuji was carring a large tray which he settled before his mother.

* * *

 _ **Asami loves Akihito**_

* * *

Akihito gushed lovingly over the food that his beloved husband and children had made just for him. He ate enthusiasticly, complment every bite as if it was five star quality. Which it was. Asami had taken all those lessons in cooking and became very good. Ryuji and the rest of the children had learned cooking from the two of them. Once the food was gone, Asami helped his lovely wife up from the bed. The boy was glowing beautifully with another pregnancy. A pregnancy which he blamed entirely on Asami. Akihito firmly believed that if Asami had his way, they would end up with more children than was humanly possible to give birth to. Asami of course blamed the pregnancy solely on Akihito's shoulders. Saying it was not his fault that Akihito was sexy and was always making him want the younger man as if it was there very first time again.

Asami ran his hands over Akihito's soft skin. His touch was followed by gentle kisses. Akihito sighed and leaned against his husband. Even after all these years, he still enjoyed sharing a bath with his husband. He learned to appreciate it even more as it was not all the common for them to have the bath to themselves. Their children often honed on their bath time. Family bath time was something that they were never going to out grow it seemed. A big smile stretched his lips as he snuggled into his husband's chest and listened to his children stalking and playing amongst themselves. The large bath that had once sat in their bathroom had been replaced with one even bigger. The new one looked like one of those ancient Roman and Greek baths.

After the bath, everyone dressed and made their way to the underground garage where they were met with Kei, Kazumi and their two daughters, Natsuko and Sora, along whith Akihito's father Takaba Wataru. They all packed themselves into the large Suvs and then they were on their way. It was a fun filled day filled with the seeing of a movie that both Akihito and Ryuji had been wanting to see. Much to Asami's horror, Akihito and Ryuji had the same taste in movies and the younger children were not far behind in joining them in that taste. Akihito chuckled as a shudder ran though his husband's body as female zombie who was missing one eye and half of her right arm appeared on the screen. He leaned close and whispered into the older man's ear. "Don't worry, Ryu. I will protect you from all the scary zombies." Asami frowned then tugged Akihito in for a kiss so deep that it felt like he was digging for treasure.

The kids turned to look at them. In unison, they all let out loud groans and cried, "Oi! Go get a room!"

The nine children were happy though, as evident by the huge grins. Though their parents did not talk about it much, they were all aware of the hell their mommy had suffered. Ryuji had never held back in any details about those horrible years the two of them had lived with the Itos. They were all very proud of just how strong their mommy was and just how brave he was. They were all also aware of the years their mommy had suffered though growing up at the hands of his mother, teachers and classmates.

After the movie there was a picnic lunch at the park. They all spent hours just running around and enjoying themselves. Asami, Ryuji, Kei and Kazumi's hearts were warmed at the happiness on Akihito's face. From the park they went to their parents' house for dinner and dessert. Ryuji and Akihito were given far too many presents. Everyone kept touching Akihito's tummy and rubbing it. All to Akihito's annoyance. Okay, he really wasn't annoyed by it but that didn't mean he couldn't present to be so that he could have some rest. Akihito later found himself grateful that his parents, Asami Daisuke and Kimiko had such a large home as it was decided that all of the family would spend the night there. All nine of Akihito and Asami's children, Asami, Akihito, Kei, Kazumi, Natsuko, Sora, Shinji, Shinji's wife Maria and their two boys; Osamu and Nobu, and Wataru.

* * *

 _ **Asami loves Akihito**_

* * *

Asami watched as Akihito breathed in and out. No matter how many times he watched that chest rise and fall, he was always worried that it would be Akihito's last. Over the years, Akihito had grown healthy and happy. There had been a few relapses when the boy had grown so stressed by something, usually when he broke something or forgot to do something. Sometimes it would be triggered by someone trying to get Asami to have an affair for them. The worse attacks were when Asami had to deal with his partners of his less then legal businesses. There had been a few times Asami had been injured but he always did his best to hide it from Akihito. The one time Akihito had seen one of Asami's injuries was when Asami had been shot and had to spend two weeks in the hospital. The doctors had been foolish enough to tell the distraught boy that Asami might not make it. Akihito had of course refused to leave his sides but the idiotic doctors had forced him to leave. Kei and Kazumi had been in surgery at the time and had been not available at the time so Akihito was left on his own with six children, only two of which were not his own.

Akihito did well at first as he had the children to focus on and he loved his children and two god daughters with all of his heart. But he had never been able to see Asami, the doctors refusing to allow him access to Asami. Or even Kei and Kazumi. Then the media got a hold of information about Asami and his two right hand men being in the hospital. harassment phone calls started, reporters demanding answers. Then the news reported that Kei and Kazumi's conditions had worsened and that the doctors feared that they would not last the night. The vultures had also reported, just after that little announcement that the head of Sion, Asami Ryuichi was dead. Panicked, Akihito had called the hospital who confirmed the death. Akihito lost it and tried to kill himself.

Asami had of course not died. He had been on his way home at the time of the announcement, along with Kei and Kazumi. Well it was true that Kei and Kazumi had been injured and in need of surgery. The surgery was only to extract the bullets and nothing else. None of the three men had received any injuries that warranted the two week stay. In fact Asami should have been sent home that night. Turned out the attending physician had his sights set on Asami and had put the yakuza into a coma along with Kei and Kazumi. It had been the same physician that had sent out an order that no one was allowed to see the three men and had sent out the false news of their health declining and of Asami's death. The bastard had also been the one to confirm Akihito's inquiry. It had been Shinji who had discovered the physician's plot and got the three men out of the hospital. Sadly it had been to late for Akihito.

The three men had come home to find that Akihito had sent the children to Daisuke and Kimiko's house. The boy had then taken a bottle of pills. Fortunately they had been able to save the young blond. The sight of Akihito laying on the bathroom floor on the verge of death hunted Asami just like the sight of Akihito in the kitchen bleeding hunted him.

A throat clearing distracted Asami from his thoughts. He turned to see Ryuji standing in the doorway already to go pay a very special someone. A dark smirk appeared on Asami's face as he looked at his eldest child. Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead then left the bed. The boy would not wake as Asami had given him a light sleeping pill so he would not awaken while Asami was gone. Though no more suicide attempts had been made after that second incident, Akihito would still become very distraught when he couldn't find Asami. Asami quickly changed from his casual clothing of high end black jeans and dark blue polo into one of his many all black Armani three piece suits. Looking like the top business man and kingpin yakuza that he was, Asami made his way from his way from his parents's home. Kei, Kazumi and Ryuji right behind him.

The drive was just over two hours long. By the time they reached their destination, it was well after eleven at night. Most would consider this to be a rude time to visit but their host had been expecting them no early than this. An older woman of around sixty opened the door. She greeted them with a deep bow of respect. She showed them to the family room in which their host was waiting. "Hello mother." Asami smirked as the woman frowned in displeasure at his greeting.

Kei and Kazumi bowed. "Hello, Ito-san." Aiya didn't acknowledge the two men. Though her face did lighten up when she saw the her last guest.

"Hello grandmother!" Ryuji greeted cheerfully as he hugged the older woman.

"Oh my beloved Ryuji! How good it is to see you after all these years. How are you my boy? How was your birthday?"

"My birthday was great!" Ryuji smiled. "We all had so much fun! Too bad you couldn't be there." Ryuji pouted though Asami, Kei and Kazumi could tell it was false. "But you got to watch it on the tv, right?"

"Yes my boy, I did."

"Good! Then you saw how happy mommy is." He gave a nasty smile before returning to his father's side. "We should start now. I want to get away from that woman as soon as possible."

Hurt filled Aiya's eyes. It was quickly turned to anger. "Ryuji, do not speak of your grandmother like that."

"What grandmother? I see no grandmother of mine here." Ryuji's smirk matched his father's perfectly. "Bring the cake." Kei nodded and brought forth a three tier cake and set it down on the table before Aiya. He then set about adding and lighting thirty nine candles. One candle for each of the years her son Akihito had been alive. Kazumi held up a camera. At first Aiya refused to cooperate, just like she did every year. Ryuji though had no desire to put up with her pathetic resistance. He walked up to her and smacked her hard across the face. When Aiya looked up at him after recovering her barrings, hurt shown deep. This was the first time she had seen her beloved grandson since he was four. Tears fell from her eyes. "What are you crying for Ito-san?"

Asami chuckled. His precious son was turning out to be just like his father. Ryuji was only twenty three but his reputation in both the business world and in the underworld was already nearing Asami's. The boy was ruthless in both the board room and in the dark of the night. Asami couldn't be any prouder of his boy. Unless you factored in the way Ryuji had taken after his mother as well. For every moment of ruthlessness and brutality, there was just as much kindness. Like his mother, Ryuji had a big soft heart. Especially where his loved ones were concerned and with his mother, Akihito even more so.

"Sing." Ryuji's voice was low and deadly. When Aiya continued to refuse to cooperate, Ryuji's hand snaked around the woman's and he drew one finger back. She screamed as he snapped the digit in half. "Sing." Aiya did not be needed to be told a third time. Aiya's voice shook as she began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Akihito. When she was done, she blew out the thirty nine candles. Next she was handed a sheet of paper to read aloud. "You better sound like you mean it." Ryuji was not playing. Aiya nodded, afraid what her grandson would do if she failed.

* * *

 _ **Asami loves Akihito**_

* * *

"My dear precious baby, Akihito. Today is your thirty ninth birthday. I am making this tape to let you know just how much I love you. I want to thank you for being born. You are the most precious gift anyone could have. I want to thank you for giving me so many grandchildren to love. I want you to know just how proud I am of you. You have made a life for yourself. You have over come so much and now you have a husband and children who are happy and spend their lives filled with so much love. I want to apologize for being so selfish and only ever carring about myself. I want you to know that you never once did anything wrong. It was me and my husband who were in the wrong. You were always such a good boy. You are a son that any mother would be proud to call her own. You have shown strength where I have shown weakness. You stood by your children while I abandoned mine. I know that I may never be forgiven for my sins are so many and of the worst anyone could ever commit but please do know that I regret not being the mother that you deserved. I wish with all my heart that you, your husband and all your children, grandchildren and so forth live long happy lives."

Akihito sobbed into his husband's chest. Never had he ever thought to hear those words from his mother. He looked with tear filled eyes where his beloved mother rest in her beautiful casket. "I forgive you mother. I forgave you a long time ago. You are my mother after all." Akihito sat there long after others had left. He held his newborn daughter, Izumi in his arms. Tears flowed as he realized that she and her older siblings would never meet his mother. That was okay though for they had Daisuke, Kimiko and Wataru to be grandparents. Then there were the uncles, aunts and cousins both by blood and not by blood. They would not suffer. Akihito stood and turned to face Asami and their children. Their eight sons; Ryuji, Akio, Shouhei, Yuuto, Takuya, Susumu, Riku and Michi were all near replicas of their father Asami Ryuichi. Their two daughters; Suzu and Izumi, however were identical to Akihito. Akihito shook his head. All of their children had taken after Asami when it came to business though. His husband had no worries about his empire falling when he no longer walked this plain of existence.

With a bright smile and his husband's arm around his waist, Akihito made his way out into the sunshine. He looked up at his husband. "Hey old man, wanna race to the car?"

"Old man?" He smirked down at Akihito. A silent promise of punishment in his golden eyes.

"Yes. Old man. Just look at all that gray hair! What are you, a hundred?" Asami's smirk grew bigger. He knew just like Akihito did that there was no gray hair anywhere on his body. "And just look at all that old man flab everywhere!" There was no old man flab either. Many still thought Asami to be in his early to mid thirties even though he was now in fact fifty one. Akihito too still looked younger than his thirty nine years. If Asami didn't know better he would have thought that boy was only in his early twentys. Twenty three perhaps? He felt a sharp pinch on his side. In retaliation, He scooped Akihito up and threw the boy over his shoulder. Akihito sqealed and giggled all the way to the waiting limo.

* * *

 _ **AN: THE END! THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME.**_


End file.
